


We Could Be Everything

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Weddings, the kurodai wedding fake dating fic we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: “How ya feel, Sawamura?” Kuroo got up from the couch and came into their open kitchen, where Daichi stood at their island, opening his mail.Daichi laughed hollowly.“Great. Peachy. Just fine. My two best friends, one of whom I never told I was in love with, have set their wedding date. Asahi is going tocryif I don’t bring someone.”+++[11:45 Kenma]: I know you don’t want to hear this, but you should probably tell Sawamura how you feel[11:46 Kuroo]: NOT AN OPTION[11:46 Kenma]: Stop yelling[11:47 Kuroo]: I’m doomed
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 280
Kudos: 568





	1. It Just Slipped Out

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to kurodai hell; population: me

Daichi groaned as he turned the envelope over in his hands. 

There was no doubt what it contained. Amongst the bills, junk mail, and credit card statements, there was no mistaking the special quality of this envelope.

“Better get it over with,” his roommate piped up from his place on their living room couch, where he sat, drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Ugh,” Daichi groaned again. “You’re right.” 

He tore the envelope open. Sure enough, it was a wedding invitation. 

_Azumane Asahi and Sugawara Koushi request the honor of your presence…_

The dreaded RSVP note fell out with the invitation. 

“How ya feel, Sawamura?” Kuroo got up from the couch and came into their open kitchen, where Daichi stood at their island, opening his mail. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected it. He knew they were engaged, after all. He had known the moment he’d heard that they were together, years ago now. 

Daichi laughed hollowly. 

“Great. Peachy. Just fine. My two best friends, one of whom I never told I was in love with, have set their wedding date. Asahi is going to _cry_ if I don’t bring someone.” 

“Why’s that?” Kuroo asked gently, going to the coffee pot and pulling out a mug. He poured some coffee and handed it to the distressed Daichi. “Here, you look like you need this.” 

“Because he _knows,_ you moron,” he thumped Kuroo lightly on the head with the invitation in his hand that wasn’t holding coffee. “He knows I was in love with Suga.” 

“Oooh, I never knew that part of the story,” Kuroo said, seating himself on one of the stools that overlooked the kitchen and taking another sip of his coffee. “Go on, you obviously need to talk about it.”

“Aren’t you tired of hearing about it?” 

“I never tire of listening to your misery, Sawamura,” Kuroo replied with a wink. Daichi thumped him lightly again with the invitation before setting it down and putting both hands on his mug of coffee. 

“Such a good friend,” Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“But seriously, it’s not healthy to keep it all inside,” Kuroo said with a bit more empathy. “You’re still in love with Suga?” 

Daichi sighed as he thought about it. 

“I don’t even know anymore,” he said. “Suga never loved me back, so I guess I just got used to holding onto these feelings. Whatever it is, love, infatuation, whatever.” 

Kuroo nodded, not saying anything. 

“When I heard he and Asahi had gotten together, I really wanted to be happy for them, you know? I wasn’t even mad at Asahi.” 

“But Asahi knew your feelings for Suga?” 

Daichi nodded. “But I went off to college on my own, they went together, I mean, it made sense. It’s not like I fault him for it.” He laughed sadly again. “I mean, who wouldn’t fall in love with Suga?” 

“Never met the guy,” Kuroo said lightly. “But he sounds pretty great.” 

“So Asahi calls, all panicked and teary, talking about betraying me and what a lousy friend he is.” 

“I don’t know, sounds a little lousy, if you ask me.” 

“It wasn’t lousy,” Daichi said firmly, and he meant it. “You can’t help who you love. He just had the good fortune to have Suga love him back.” 

Kuroo didn’t look entirely convinced, but shrugged noncommittally. 

“I told him it was fine. Because it is. And it’s been four years since then. I’ve had four whole years to get over it.” 

“Yeah, but I mean, you were in love with Suga for a long time. Like, all of fucking high school? That’s a long time.” 

“I guess,” Daichi shrugged. “But anyway, Asahi called me again after they got engaged, same old thing, worrying about betraying me and all that and of course I told him again it’s fine. Because it is. I want them to be happy. I want Suga to be happy, and Asahi makes him happy. He tells me that all the time.” 

“But it still hurts?” 

“I guess I don’t know if it does. But I do know that if I show up to the wedding alone, Asahi’s going to freak out. He’s tried, gently and without success, to get me to date for the longest time.” 

“But you don’t feel ready?” 

“It’s not that,” Daichi said indignantly. “I just haven’t met the right person yet.” 

“Uh huh,” Kuroo said, not sounding convinced. Daichi shot him a glare, but it lacked any real bite. 

“Well,” Kuroo said. “I could go with you.” 

Daichi’s eyes widened. 

“I mean,” Kuroo said quickly. “We live together. We could say it became something more, boom! Cover story! Then you don’t have to go alone, Asahi doesn’t feel bad, Suga’s happy for you, and everything’s fine!” 

Daichi tapped his foot thoughtfully. It didn’t sound like such a bad idea, actually. 

“Can you take the time off work? It’s a destination wedding.”

“Ooooh, somewhere warm and dreamy?” 

“Florida.” 

“A vacation to Florida sounds mighty fine, Sawamura,” Kuroo winked. “I’m sure I can figure it out. If that’s what you want,” he added quickly. 

Daichi felt a little relief wash through him. He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling a little inexplicably warm. 

“You sure you don’t mind? I mean, pretending to be my boyfriend and stuff?” 

Kuroo gave him a sideways grin. “Sawamura, you might not know this about me, but I am the best significant other.” 

“Is that so?” Daichi raised an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued. “I wouldn’t have known from your vast dating experience.” 

“Says the guy who hasn’t been on a date… like, ever.” 

Daichi flushed. “I’ve been on dates!” 

“You’ve been on a couple first dates.” 

“And I had that awkward one night stand.” 

Kuroo choked. 

“Yeah, that was pretty bad.” 

Daichi frowned. “Thanks for your unwavering support.” 

“Hey, the good news is, I can’t be worse than any of those guys, right? I mean, we know each other really well, we live together and everything. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Daichi sighed. 

“I mean, I guess no one would believe it if I brought a stranger. And I don’t want to bring someone I don’t know. And I really don’t want to go by myself,” he added sheepishly. “So why not? If you can take the time off.” 

“I’ll check when I go in tonight,” Kuroo said. 

Daichi smiled at him. “You really are secretly kind, aren’t you?” 

“Secretly?!” Kuroo yelped. “I’m wounded!” 

Daichi laughed, and he felt the dread in the pit of his stomach ease a little bit. Maybe it would be okay. 

“I better get to work,” Daichi said, looking at his watch. “I’ll get you more details on the wedding as I hear them.” 

“Sounds good,” Kuroo said, taking a sip from his coffee. “I’ll confirm that we’re on for it tonight and we can start planning. When is it?” 

“Next month.” 

Daichi went to his room and put on his work clothes. It would probably be another boring day at the office, but at least it paid the bills. As he slipped on his dress shoes and buttoned up his shirt, he thought over the situation at hand. For some reason, an apprehension he couldn’t quite place was eating into his stomach. 

He was probably nervous about watching Asahi and Suga get married. It wasn’t that he hadn’t envisioned this situation in his head thousands of times - he certainly had. The reality of it was sinking in. Not that he ever pictured them breaking up - nor would he ever want to be the reason they did. It just felt like a chapter in his life was closing definitively. Maybe he should be grateful for it, an opportunity to really, truly move on. 

For some reason, his thoughts drifted to his roommate. The idea of Kuroo acting like his boyfriend had seemed utterly natural to him, and he hadn’t questioned it for a second. This realization gave Daichi a squirmy feeling in his chest that he decided to completely ignore in favor of feeling gratitude. Kuroo was a good friend. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said a few minutes later, waving to Kuroo, who was inspecting a bill, still sitting at the stool at the island of their kitchen. 

“Later, Sawamura,” Kuroo said with a small wave. 

“Listen,” Daichi said, feeling suddenly a little nervous. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Kuroo said with his usual sideways grin. “Let me get the time off work, then you can spoil me properly. Like a good boyfriend,” he added a wink. 

Daichi felt the squirm again. And decided, again, to ignore it. 

“Right,” he smiled back before heading out the door and closing it behind him. 

+++ 

[11:42 Kenma]: This is going to be so depressing for me  
[11:42 Kuroo]: Your concern for me is overwhelming, I’m in tears  
[11:43 Kenma]: You’re insane. This is a terrible idea  
[11:43 Kuroo]: YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT  
[11:44 Kenma]: Stop yelling  
[11:44 Kuroo]: We’re texting  
[11:45 Kenma]: I hope you’re prepared for this  
[11:45 Kenma]: I know you don’t want to hear this, but you should probably tell Sawamura how you feel  
[11:46 Kuroo]: NOT AN OPTION  
[11:46 Kenma]: Stop yelling  
[11:47 Kuroo]: I’m doomed 

Kuroo laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Daichi had left for work, leaving Kuroo alone to his self-destructive thoughts. 

He really hadn’t meant to offer. It just slipped out.

Kuroo knew Daichi was probably still in love with Suga. He’d never met the man, but he must be some kind of perfect for Daichi to be in love with him after all these years. He did happen to think it was pretty lousy of Asahi to go on and date and marry Suga, knowing the way Daichi felt. Kuroo had met Asahi a few times when he’d come to visit Daichi, and he didn’t seem like a bad guy, but even so, it seemed like a pretty terrible way to treat someone you call a “best friend.” 

Moreover, Suga had to be positively blind to not see the possibilities in front of him. If someone like Sawamura Daichi was in love with _him,_ well, Kuroo would be sure never to pass that up. 

Kuroo and Daichi had been college roommates who went on to continue living together during their first year after graduation, when they both got their first jobs. Kuroo had a hard time finding work with his major, so he was currently working as a bartender at a place near to their apartment. Daichi had, of course, moved on with his career. He had a sensible head on his shoulders, after all, and had chosen to major in marketing. As boring as Daichi said his major was, it did afford him several job opportunities after university. 

While Daichi surely could have afforded an apartment on his own, he and Kuroo had decided to stick together, which Kuroo was grateful for, and not only because it helped with the rent payment. 

No, Kuroo Tetsurou had a secret that he kept from his roommate, a reason he had desperately wanted to keep their apartment after graduation. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was hopelessly in love with Sawamura Daichi. 

He wasn’t sure when the change had occurred, but it was probably sometime in their experience rooming together in college. 

_You’re a total cliche_ , he thought bitterly to himself. _And not the good kind. Going and falling in love with your roommate, how original._

He’d known about this business with Suga for a long time. The first time he’d heard of it was when he got Daichi drunk at a house party before dragging him home apologetically, when Daichi had started miserably begging Kuroo to take his phone away from him. He was worried he would call Suga and tell him about his feelings and ruin their friendship forever. 

Maybe it was that night, when he had watched Daichi be so hopeless and sad, that Kuroo had first fallen. It was stupid, he knew, but it was the first time he considered what it would take to make Sawamura Daichi happy. 

At first, it was just a passing curiosity. Or at least, that’s what Kuroo told himself. But the longer he thought about it, the more he wanted to see a happy, content smile on Daichi’s face, the more he started to notice the little things he appreciated about him. So he resolved that he would do his best to make Daichi happy, even if he could never do it the way someone special, someone who Daichi really loved could. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” He had asked Daichi earlier that day. 

He groaned as another message from Kenma, undoubtedly bemoaning Kuroo’s stupidity, pinged. 

The worst that could happen? 

Kuroo could get his heart smashed into a thousand pieces, that’s what could happen. He could slip up and let Daichi know how he really felt and ruin every good thing they had. What was he thinking? 

There was nothing he could do about it now.

_Liar,_ said a defiant voice in his head. _You could back out. You could tell him you can’t take the time off work._

It was true. He certainly could say that, come up with some excuse why it wouldn’t work. Daichi could handle it on his own. He could take someone else, or he could go by himself. He was strong and capable. 

Kuroo would have liked to say it was care for his roommate that made him ignore the defiant voice inside his head, that he truly was kind and caring and wanted to help Daichi out. But the truth was, Kuroo wanted this. He wanted the opportunity so fucking bad. Even if it wasn’t real, the thought of being able to hold Daichi’s hand, to casually loop an arm around his waist, to be introduced as his boyfriend. Kuroo thought he might spontaneously combust at the thought. He was probably being selfish, but there was no way he could back out now. The chance was too good. Maybe he’d be able to get his chance, enjoy it while it lasted, and put his feelings to rest once and for all. 

_Yeah right,_ said the defiant voice. 

By the time evening rolled around, Kuroo had decided he needed to do something with his hands to distract himself. He didn’t need to get to the bar until 6, and Daichi would be home around 5. That gave him enough time to make something they could both eat, and it would mean he could see Daichi once that evening. 

_You’re pathetic,_ the voice said. 

“Shut up,” he snapped out loud as he stirred the stir-fry on the stove in front of him. 

“But I haven’t said anything,” Daichi’s amused voice floated through the doorway. Kuroo stiffened. “Talking to yourself again?” Daichi asked when Kuroo didn’t say anything. 

“Uh,” was all Kuroo could manage. 

“Oh, you made dinner.” 

“Of course I did,” Kuroo said, sighing. “I thought you could use a little pick-me-up, after, you know, the invitation and all.” 

Daichi looked at him gratefully, his big, honest eyes showing nothing but affection, and Kuroo thought his heart might actually jump right out of his throat, where it had decided it now lived every time Daichi looked at him. 

“Thanks, Kuroo,” Daichi said before grabbing a bowl and filling his plate. 

“It’s nothing,” Kuroo said quickly. 

Daichi elbowed him and the contact made Kuroo shiver. 

“It’s not nothing. It’s… I… I really needed this. Thanks.” 

“I got ice cream, too,” Kuroo said quietly. He had run out to the store and picked up Daichi’s favorite. 

“You did not.” 

“Sadly, I won’t be here to enjoy it with you,” Kuroo said, filling his own plate and starting on it immediately. 

“Ah, closing tonight?” Daichi said, looking genuinely disappointed. Kuroo’s heart did another backflip. 

“Unfortunately. It’ll probably be a long one. I think the university has a three day weekend.” 

It was Thursday. And it was a three-day weekend, he was sure of it. It was going to be a long night. 

They sat at the island on the bar stools, eating their dinner. 

“How was work?” 

“Boring,” Daichi sighed. “But fine. You gonna be okay with all those college students?” 

“College students love me,” Kuroo said through a bite of stir-fry. “Hope they’re feeling generous on account of the weekend.” 

“I hope so too,” Daichi said, smiling softly at him. 

Kuroo thought of the possibility of being able to kiss that smile for the first time, and nearly fell off his stool. It’s not that he’d never thought of kissing Daichi before, but now, with the new possibility that it could actually happen (in the context of a _fake relationship_ , the voice reminded him), the urge was almost overwhelming. To deal with it, he stuck a large piece of meat in his mouth and promptly choked on it. 

“Whoa there,” Daichi clapped him on the back. Kuroo thought his head might explode. 

_This is going well,_ the voice in his head supplied unhelpfully. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo wheezed, getting up from the stool and putting his dishes in the sink. “Guess I was eating too fast.” He looked at his watch. “Shit, I gotta run.” 

“Okay,” Daichi said. “Thanks for dinner. Have a good shift.” 

“Have a good night,” Kuroo said, grabbing his coat and not looking behind him. He didn’t think he could handle another grateful smile from Daichi without completely losing it. 

The bar was just a few blocks from their apartment, something Kuroo was very grateful for. 

“Bokuto,” Kuroo said miserably as he walked through the door, waving at one of the servers.

“Bro,” Bokuto’s eyes grew wide. He could clearly tell just by looking at Kuroo that something was off. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m the world’s biggest moron,” Kuroo whined as he walked through the bar and to the register to clock in. 

“Listen, I wish we had time to chat about it, but it’s been crazy tonight,” Bokuto said apologetically, gesturing to the full bar around them. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Kuroo said. “Don’t worry, I’ll pull it together.” 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi, the manager, materialized from the kitchen. “Glad you’re here.” 

“Yeah, so am I.” 

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked gently, despite the loud, chaotic din of the bar around them. College students were clearly already celebrating the long weekend ahead of them. Kuroo sighed. He supposed it took a perceptive person to be a boss, but he sometimes found Akaashi’s insight into Kuroo’s problems a little annoying. 

“Just… making a fool of myself, as usual,” Kuroo said lightly. “Which reminds me,” he added. “I need to ask you about taking some time off.” 

Just then the door opened, and fifteen college students walked through the door. 

Akaashi blanched. 

“We can certainly talk about it, but perhaps after things slow down a little bit.” 

“It’s a three-day weekend, I don’t know if things are going to slow down,” Kuroo pointed out. 

“Sorry, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said apologetically. “Looks like you’ll be handling the bar alone tonight.” 

Kuroo shrugged. “I could use a distraction.” 

Akaashi looked at him, as if thinking of something to say, but eventually gave him a small smile and turned to grab some menus. 

“I’ll get them seated. Bokuto, make yourself useful and start getting ready to take drink orders.” 

“Yessir,” Bokuto saluted Akaashi and smiled at Kuroo. Bokuto loved busy nights. 

Kuroo didn’t mind them so much, especially when he had so much on his mind. He ducked into the back to put his coat away, took a deep breath, and emerged with his usual sideways smile. If he was going to be going on vacation with Daichi and act like his _boyfriend,_ he needed to start making up some wages so he could treat him like a proper boyfriend. With this small (and very stupid, the defiant voice said) motivation in mind, he faced his customers and steeled himself for the busy night ahead. 

“So, what can I get you?”


	2. Oh, How I Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to get ready to be presentable for the wedding. Suga wants to know about Daichi's plus one. Kuroo suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no promises on updating this quickly ever again hahahahaha 
> 
> i don't think "peak stupidity" is in the tags but i should probably add it because of how stupid daichi is (I AM IN HELL) 
> 
> btw [tumblr](https://kageyamas-mom.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dailydaichi)

[2:39 Kuroo]: Akaashi says we’re a go!  
[2:39 Kuroo]: Shit you’re probably asleep  
[2:40 Daichi]: Was asleep ;)  
[2:40 Kuroo]: Sorry!  
[2:40 Daichi]: No worries. That’s great news! I’ll buy our plane tickets tomorrow  
[2:41 Kuroo]: Go back to sleep. You don’t have to buy my plane ticket!  
[2:41 Daichi]: The hell I don’t. You’re saving my ass.  
[2:41 Daichi]: I’m going back to sleep. See you in the morning! 

“Ugh,” Kuroo groaned as he stowed his phone in his pocket and wiped the bartop down, yawning. It had been a busy night, but the tips in his back pocket definitely made up for it. 

“Dude, I don’t know, it could be fun?” Bokuto said hopefully. Kuroo had explained the situation. Bokuto was already very aware of Kuroo’s feelings for Daichi. Mercifully, he hadn’t laughed or made fun of Kuroo for his very unwise decision to volunteer as Daichi’s fake date. 

“Or heartbreaking,” Kuroo said, unable to join Bokuto in his hope. 

“Or heartbreaking,” Bokuto agreed, nodding. “Or both? Maybe it will be both?”

Kuroo glared at him. “I don’t think that’s any better.” 

“It looks good, guys,” Akaashi said to Bokuto and Kuroo, surveying the now-clean bar. “And I couldn’t help but overhear,” he said gently, but a little apologetically. “I’m sorry if this isn’t my place, but shouldn’t you just tell him how you feel?” 

If it wasn’t almost three in the morning, Kuroo would’ve felt embarrassed. As it was he simply felt defeated. 

“I can’t risk it,” he said simply. 

“Ah,” Akaashi said, apparently realizing the futility of his suggestion, because he didn’t offer anything after that. 

“So are we good?” Kuroo gestured around at the bar. 

“Oh, of course,” Akaashi said. “You’re free to clock out and go. I don’t have you on for closing tomorrow night.” 

“I don’t mind,” Kuroo shrugged. 

“All the same, I can’t have you burning out.” 

“But you work Bokuto full closes practically every weekend.” 

Akaashi looked amused. “Bokuto isn’t a normal human.” 

Bokuto beamed. “Yeah, not normal!” He said enthusiastically. 

Kuroo smiled at them. He felt a little better, even if nothing had changed about his situation. 

“Alright, weirdo, and,” he bowed slightly to Akaashi, “Boss.” 

“I keep telling you not to call me that,” Akaashi said, clearly a little embarrassed. 

“I keep telling you not to call me Kuroo-san,” Kuroo shot back playfully. “I’ll see you,” he said, grabbing his coat from the back and heading out the door. 

“See you!” Bokuto said brightly, still alarmingly awake for it being 3am. 

By the time Kuroo got home, Daichi had almost certainly gone back to sleep. The door to his room was closed, so Kuroo was quiet as he made his way to his own room and got ready for bed. He didn’t like working so late, but at the same time, something about the quiet of the wee hours was a bit comforting. He could mull over his problems without being interrupted. 

And, boy, did he have problems to mull over. 

Whether from the busy night or the emotional exhaustion of it all, though, he didn’t have much time for thought as he fell asleep almost promptly after crawling into bed. 

He woke with a yawn, stretching his arms overhead. He noticed the smell of food wafting through the air, so he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. 

Daichi was standing, obviously having gotten ready for the day already, over a pan on the stove. 

“You’re up,” he smiled at Kuroo, and if Kuroo had been more awake, he might have remembered not to stare. “I made you breakfast.” 

“Isn’t it technically lunch?” Kuroo said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his unkempt hair. He ignored the way his heart was squeezing at the kind gesture. 

“Well,” Daichi said. “For me it’s lunch. But it’s breakfast for you.” 

“Pancakes?!” Kuroo said, perking up as he observed the pan on the stove more closely. 

Daichi shrugged. “You told me to spoil you, remember?” 

Kuroo thought it was definitely too early (despite it being nearly noon) for Daichi to say anything of the sort, and his ability to speak again unhelpfully disappeared. 

“C-coffee?” He finally managed. 

“Yeah, I made some of that, too. Just made a fresh pot because I had a feeling you’d be up soon,” Daichi left the pancakes to sizzle for a moment as he grabbed a mug and filled it for Kuroo. Kuroo took it gratefully and seated himself on the stool. 

“How was your shift last night?” 

“Busy as hell,” Kuroo said, sipping his coffee. “Tips were good, though. Everyone’s in a good mood because of the long weekend.” 

“I can’t say I miss those days,” Daichi said, flipping a pancake. 

“Not at all?” 

“Partying until dawn? No thanks.” 

“You didn’t do much of it back then anyway,” Kuroo said absently. 

“I suppose not,” Daichi said neutrally. “You and Bokuto did manage to pull me into some shenanigans from time to time.” 

“Shenanigans are our specialty, Sawamura.” 

“I just hope you keep it to a minimum at the bar,” Daichi gave a wry smile. 

“Akaashi keeps us in line.” 

“That’s what I’d expect from him,” Daichi put two pancakes on a plate and slid them in front of Kuroo. “So you got all five days off?” 

“Yep,” Kuroo said, taking a bite of pancake. “Damn, Sawamura, these are good.” 

“Pancakes aren’t exactly that complicated,” Daichi said with a sheepish look. 

“Yeah, I got all five days off.” 

“Great,” Daichi said, looking relieved. “You’re really sure? My friends can be a little… enthusiastic.” 

Kuroo felt himself smile, maybe a little too widely. 

“Of course I’m sure. It’ll be fun.” He paused. “And you’re not buying my plane ticket.” 

“I knew you’d say that, so it’s too late,” Daichi said with a little grin. 

“You sneaky bastard,” Kuroo wagged a fork at Daichi. “You bought it even though you wanted to make sure? Don’t think this means I’m going to let you pay for every little thing.” 

“You should let me. This is my mess.” 

“Which I volunteered to help you with.” 

Daichi sighed. “Well if I knew you were going to be so difficult, maybe I wouldn’t have accepted your help.” 

“Low blow, Sawamura,” Kuroo said, taking a bite of pancake. 

Just then, Daichi’s phone started buzzing on the counter. Kuroo didn’t mean to look, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like someone punched him as he looked at Daichi’s phone. 

[Incoming call: Sugawara Koushi]

“Oh, hey, Suga,” Daichi’s voice softened as he picked up the phone. Kuroo tried not to notice. “Yes, it came in the mail. I just got it yesterday! I’m sending it back today. Uh, yeah, put me down for a plus one.” He flicked his eyes over to Kuroo, who felt his ears turning red. “Oh, it’s Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. You know, my roommate.” 

Kuroo could hear Suga’s shriek of surprise from the other end of the line. 

“Sawamura Daichi!” He heard loud and clear. Despite never meeting Suga, he got the feeling Suga was a determined guy. “I can’t believe you didn’t _tell me_.” 

Daichi was now looking around their apartment nervously, not making eye contact with Kuroo. 

“It’s, I, um, yeah,” he said lamely. Was he flustered? Daichi never lost his composure, so Kuroo couldn’t really tell. “Yeah, I’m sorry. No it’s… it’s a little newer, that’s all. Oh for God’s sake, we’re eating lunch together right now, can we please do this later?” 

Kuroo could only faintly make out a couple of words since Suga had apparently stopped yelling. “The whole story” and “I can’t believe” and “happy for you” were all Kuroo managed to hear. 

“S-sorry,” Daichi said sheepishly as he put the phone away. 

Kuroo tried to pretend the call hadn’t done a bunch of things to his useless heart, and Daichi seemed to buy it. 

“Suga seemed… a bit forceful.” 

“Yeah,” Daichi said. “To be honest, he’s always known if I’m going on dates so I’m sure this came as a bit of a shock.” Daichi sighed. “He probably thought I was coming on my own. He called to ask why I hadn’t sent in my RSVP yet. He _is_ my best friend.” Kuroo thought this sounded a bit defensive. 

“Who you just happen to be in love with.” 

“Do you have to bring it up every time?” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. “And anyway, I told you yesterday I’m not even sure what I feel at this point.”

“Uh huh,” Kuroo said, stabbing a pancake a little too hard. 

“I’ll deal with him later,” Daichi said as if that settled things. It certainly didn’t, for Kuroo. “Well, we’re going to have to come up with a story.” 

“I told you,” Kuroo tried to focus. “Roommates who realized after years of living together that they were just meant to be. It’s not complicated, it’s easy to remember.”

“I mean, just like that?” 

“You want to make it complicated?” 

“N-no,” Daichi said, stammering a little bit. Cute, Kuroo thought. 

“Okay, how about this?” Kuroo had an idea. A terrible, awful idea. _Don’t do this_ , the defiant voice in his head sounded a little more desperate today. _Don’t tell him._ “I fell in love with you when we were rooming together in university, but you were too focused on your studies and career to notice. Graduating, getting your job, all that stuff, kind of cleared things up for you, and you could see the way I felt. Maybe you’d felt that way all along, and that’s why you decided to keep rooming with me after graduation. But it took you forever to notice, oh, how I suffered.” 

Daichi’s eyes widened, and Kuroo’s heart stopped as he thought for a second that he’d completely blown everything and given himself away.

“That’s perfect,” Daichi said, breaking into a smile. “Suga will buy that completely.” 

_Ah. Suga again._

“Because you’re dense as a brick?” Kuroo ignored the way the mention of Suga made his heart twist uncomfortably. 

“Come on,” Daichi rolled his eyes. “It’s believable though.” 

“It is?” Kuroo heard himself ask, a little too high-pitched. 

“I mean, I am kind of a moron,” Daichi said, laughing. “I would totally not notice something like that.” 

_Yeah, you wouldn’t,_ the voice in Kuroo’s head thought bitterly. 

“You’re not a moron, Sawamura. Just a little… oblivious.” 

“Call it what you want.” 

Kuroo looked at his watch and groaned. “I feel like my day just started and I already have to get ready for work.” 

“Not closing tonight?” Daichi quirked an eyebrow. Daichi knew Kuroo basically worked one of three types of shifts: opening, midday, or closing. If he was going in around noon or one, he was working a midday shift that didn’t involve staying until three in the morning. 

“Yeah, Akaashi said something about not burning me out.” 

“He’s a good boss.” 

“I could handle it, though!” Kuroo said indignantly. 

“Of course you could,” Daichi said, swiping Kuroo’s empty plate and carrying them over to the sink. 

“I can wash the dishes, you cooked-” 

Daichi eyed Kuroo playfully. 

“I’m spoiling my boyfriend, remember?” 

The room suddenly felt very small, and very, very hot. Kuroo almost fell off the stool again. 

“I should get ready for work!” He shot up, and practically ran for his bedroom. He heard Daichi’s rumbling laughter behind him and thought, miserably, that he should probably just drown himself in the shower while he was in there. Death had to be preferable to this. 

+++ 

Daichi was looking over the wedding itinerary, which Suga had sent him with the demand that they “talk VERY soon.” Suga and Asahi had decided not to have a traditional wedding party, which spared Daichi the very awkward scenario of being either of their best men. He suspected they couldn’t decide how to choose a group, and had opted to simply not have one at all. 

Still, the invitation was for several days leading up to the wedding. 

[3:14 Suga]: We can’t just have ONE day  
[3:14 Suga]: That’s not nearly enough time with everyone! 

Daichi assumed their entire high school volleyball team had been invited. 

So they’d be arriving three days before the ceremony, and several activities had been planned. Sightseeing, a boat ride, and an entire day at the beach had been planned. Daichi thought that must have been Asahi’s idea. Asahi loved the ocean. 

Daichi looked down as his phone chirped.

[3:32 Asahi]: So is there something you’d like to share? 

Of course it hadn’t taken Suga long to tell Asahi. Daichi was almost surprised he hadn’t put it in the group chat the three of them had. (He was grateful for that.) 

[3:32 Daichi]: I don’t know what you mean  
[3:33 Asahi]: Daichi please  
[3:33 Daichi]: I’m bringing Kuroo Tetsurou as my plus one, yes  
[3:34 Asahi]: Your roommate, right?  
[3:34 Daichi]: Yep  
[3:35 Asahi]: Are you guys… dating? 

Daichi could almost hear the hopeful tone in Asahi’s voice as if he’d said the words out loud. A part of him really did feel guilty for lying, but he didn’t want Asahi worried about Daichi’s feelings on their special day. Kuroo was right, this was the best way. 

[3:35 Daichi]: Yep :)  
[3:36 Asahi]: Daichi, that’s fantastic! Suga said you guys would talk about it later, so I won’t bug you about it, I just wanted to see if it was true  
[3:36 Daichi]: Don’t worry about a thing, Asahi 

_“Daichi, there’s something I have to tell you. It’s about S-Suga.”_

_Daichi felt himself grip the phone._

_“Is something wrong? Did something happen?”_

_“No, no, nothing’s wrong. He’s fine. It’s just,” Asahi sounded like he was choking. “We k-kissed.”_

_Daichi felt his stomach drop._

_“What?”_

_“And h-he said he likes me and I think I like him too and that’s just so unfair to you, after all you’ve gone through with him-”_

_Was he surprised to hear it? Daichi wasn’t sure. He almost wanted to feel angry, but he didn’t._

_Daichi knew what he had to do._

_“Asahi.”_

_“And I know you still have feelings for him-”_

_“Asahi!”_

_“Y-yeah?”_

_“I’m happy for you.”_

_“I was worried you would say that,” Asahi wailed._

_Daichi sighed. “Listen, whatever I felt for Suga,” he decided putting it past tense was easiest, making it sound like he wasn’t in love anymore. “Obviously nothing was ever going to happen. He doesn’t feel the same way. You know the only thing I want for him is for him to be happy? And who else could make him happier but you?”_

_“You could,” Asahi mumbled._

_“Nonsense,” Daichi said firmly, even if a small, tiny part of him agreed with Asahi. “If it was meant to be, it would have happened.”_

_“I’m a horrible friend.”_

_“That isn’t true.”_

_“I’m sorry, Daichi.”_

_“I don’t want you to be sorry. I want you to make him happy. Can you do that?”_

_“I think so,” Asahi squeaked. He sounded like he was crying._

_“Then that’s all that matters. Make him happy, and I’ll be just fine.”_

[3:37 Asahi]: I’m not worried  
[3:37 Daichi]: Good. It’s your wedding. You shouldn’t be worried 

Daichi loved Asahi, but he knew him well enough to know he probably was still worried about Daichi. Daichi doubted Asahi ever truly got over the guilt he felt over the whole situation. But seeing Daichi with someone else might just put Asahi’s guilt to rest. Daichi hoped so, anyway. 

Daichi started rummaging through his clothes, looking for something wedding appropriate. He pulled out his suit, an old one that he was pretty sure he had purchased at a thrift store while he was in college, preparing for interviews. It was probably time for a new one. 

He wondered if Kuroo needed new clothes, too. Kuroo didn’t have a professional job, so he dressed fairly casually. Come to think of it, Daichi didn’t think he’d ever seen Kuroo in a suit. 

_I bet he looks good in one,_ he thought curiously as the image floated through his head. 

He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought. Silly. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon researching the host hotel, the sights they’d be seeing, and the other planned activities. Daichi didn’t like being taken by surprise, so he wanted to be sure he knew what he and Kuroo were in for. Daichi wouldn’t be surprised if his friends kidnapped Kuroo for an entire evening and interrogated him. He would need to make sure to keep an eye on them. 

He had just finished confirming their hotel room - Suga and Asahi had booked it ahead of time, and Daichi was trying without success to convert it to a two bed room without alerting them. He didn’t think Kuroo would mind sleeping in the same bed, but it still could be a little awkward. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any luck switching the rooms. 

He was sighing when Kuroo walked through the door to their apartment. 

“Hey,” Daichi said, closing his laptop and setting it to the side. 

“Hey,” Kuroo smiled at him. He held up what looked like a to-go container from a restaurant. “I brought home those fries you like.” 

“Geez, first ice cream, then fries? Are you trying to make sure I don’t fit in my suit?” 

Kuroo laughed before walking over to the couch and plopping down next to Daichi, opening the container of fries. 

“Sure, Sawamura.” 

“Here’s our itinerary,” Daichi handed Kuroo a piece of paper. 

“Wow,” Kuroo said, scanning it. “It’s going to be a busy few days.” 

“I know,” Daichi said. “It should be fun, though,” he said with a shrug. 

“It’s okay if you’re nervous, Sawamura,” Kuroo said softly. “It’s probably not… you know, easy.” 

“I’m not nervous!” Daichi flushed. “Anyway,” he didn’t feel like talking about Suga at the moment, and that’s where he felt like the conversation was headed. “I need to go shopping for a new suit.” 

“I don’t even own a suit,” Kuroo said. 

“You don’t have to wear one if you don’t want to!” Daichi suddenly found himself feeling warm again, and the image of Kuroo in a suit floated through his head again. 

“Nah, I’m a grown up. I should own one,” Kuroo said with a shrug. “Besides, I managed to get a big party tonight and they tipped pretty generously. I feel like getting myself something nice anyway.” 

“Well, if we both need one, we could go shopping tomorrow.”

“Let’s do it!” Kuroo nodded enthusiastically. 

“Go in the morning?” Daichi asked hopefully. 

“Sure thing, Sawamura,” Kuroo smiled at him before stealing a fry. “Movie night?” 

Daichi smiled and nodded gratefully. He needed a break from all of this wedding stuff. 

They spent the rest of the night eating ice cream straight from the container (which Daichi argued against without success) and laughing at a stupid comedy. Daichi loved nights like these, when he could just be himself with Kuroo and nothing else mattered. 

He was able to think about the wedding, the invitation, and the situation without feeling a heavy weight in his chest. Yes, he thought, this really might be his chance to move on. 

In the morning, they ate cereal for breakfast and headed straight to the mall. 

Daichi had been right. Kuroo did look good in a suit. 

“What do you think, _boyfriend_?” Kuroo said with a playful eyebrow wag. 

Daichi realized he hadn’t said anything and cleared his throat awkwardly. Why did he feel so strange all of a sudden? It was just Kuroo. 

“It’s nice,” he finally said. 

“Nice enough to make Suga wonder what he’s missing? I mean, we can totally go for the jealousy angle if you want.” 

Daichi glared. “Okay, provocation master, we are not there to make anything weird for Suga and Asahi.” 

“Fine, fine,” Kuroo held his hands up in surrender. “I like the pinstripes,” he glanced down at himself. 

“Try the other one on, just in case.” 

“Try on yours, too,” Kuroo said as he disappeared back into the fitting room. 

“Oh, right,” Daichi went into the fitting room and stripped so he could put on the suit. Kuroo had insisted he go for a bowtie rather than a traditional tie, and Daichi wasn’t sure how he felt about it as he tied it. 

“Kuroo, I’m not sure about this bowtie-” 

Daichi felt the air leave his lungs as he left the dressing room and saw Kuroo standing outside of his own. _Wow_ , was all his brain supplied. 

The pinstripes had been fun, but it was nothing compared to the classy look of a simple black suit and tie. With Kuroo’s eternally unkempt hair and sideways smile, he looked amazing. 

Kuroo whistled. Daichi felt himself flush. 

“Nice, Sawamura,” Kuroo said with a playful grin. “And you have to go with the bowtie. It’s great.” 

“Is it? I feel a little silly.” 

“Silly? You wear dress clothes every day.” 

“I dress business casual. That’s very different.” 

“Nah, that’s great. I think you should dress like that all the time.” 

Daichi felt his ears turn red. “You’re embarrassing me.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kuroo smirked. “I was just getting in character.” 

Daichi noticed the tiny feeling of disappointment that Kuroo was just messing around, not really complimenting him. Why be disappointed? Did he want attention that badly that he would take it wherever he could get it? 

“Hello?” Kuroo was waving a hand in front of his face. Daichi realized he hadn’t said anything. 

“Oh, sorry-” 

“Look, I was just teasing,” Kuroo looked a little sheepish. “I won’t-” 

“It’s fine!” Daichi said quickly. “I mean,” he regained his composure. “We probably do need to… practice.” 

“I don’t want to make you unhappy,” Kuroo said, looking unusually thoughtful. 

“You’re not,” Daichi said. “I’m just not… used to it.” 

“Being flirted with?” 

“Is that what you’re doing?!” 

“Getting in character,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “So, yes, boyfriends flirt with each other, you know. I bet you’ve been flirted with loads of times, you’re just too dense to notice.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes right back. This banter was more familiar. 

“Go back to complimenting me. I liked that better.” 

Kuroo grinned at him. 

“If you say so, _Daichi_ ,” he said Daichi’s first name quietly. Daichi felt like he’d been shocked, hearing Kuroo call him that. “Can I call you Daichi?” 

“I guess it makes sense,” Daichi said slowly, wondering why his chest suddenly felt so tight. “Tetsurou,” he added, smirking himself. Two could play at this game. 

“Oi,” Kuroo flushed. 

“Ha!” Daichi said triumphantly. 

“Well anyway,” Kuroo was apparently done teasing for the moment. “Which do you think is better? Stripes or no stripes?” 

“That one is perfect,” Daichi said before he could think better of it. 

“Ohoho, perfect?” Kuroo wagged an eyebrow. “I guess we’ll have to go with this one, then.” 

The rest of the shopping trip was less eventful, although Daichi did find his eyes kept wandering back to the bag in Kuroo’s hand, as he remembered the suit it held. 

He was really glad Kuroo was going to the wedding with him. 

+++ 

[9:34 Kenma]: You know what I’m going to say 

Kuroo thought he was going to explode. What had been thinking, going suit shopping with Daichi? It was positively illegal. At least it gave him a little preparation for what seeing him at the actual wedding would be like. They’d spent the rest of the morning at the mall, getting a few things and looking, unsuccessfully, for a wedding present for Asahi and Suga. 

Daichi dropped Kuroo off at the apartment and headed out to run some errands. Kuroo spent the rest of the day cleaning anxiously, unsure what else to do with all his nervous energy. He made dinner for them again, which Daichi had given him another grateful smile for, and Kuroo thought he was going to die from heart failure. 

By the end of the night, Kuroo was laying on his bed, frantically texting Kenma about his woes. 

[9:35 Kuroo]: Don’t say it  
[9:35 Kenma]: Talk to him  
[9:35 Kuroo]: NO  
[9:36 Kenma]: This is a disaster. You’re a disaster. It hasn’t even been TWO DAYS since you agreed to this and you’re already self-destructing  
[9:36 Kuroo]: Did I mention the suit?  
[9:36 Kenma]: Yes. Twice 

He heard Daichi’s voice in the living room and went to open his door to ask what Daichi wanted, but stopped short when he heard Daichi’s small, rumbling laugh. 

“Listen, Suga, you need to calm down,” he said, and Kuroo could hear the smile in his voice. He could picture it perfectly. Daichi had a particularly fond look on his face whenever he talked to Suga on the phone. It always shattered Kuroo’s heart into a thousand pieces. 

Kuroo had said goodnight and gone to his room almost an hour ago. (“You’re sure going to bed early.” “Oh, you know, just really tired from work.” “Ah, of course. Well, sleep well.”) It had been more to get away from Daichi than anything. After seeing him in the suit, it was all Kuroo could do to keep his hands to himself. Whatever he was saying about “practicing,” he was definitely letting himself go a little too far. He was being entirely too obvious, and needed to put some distance between himself and Daichi. 

“I told you, it’s fairly new,” Daichi was saying from the living room. “Geez, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

Kuroo felt his heart sink. Yeah, it wasn’t that big of a deal. As quietly as he could, he shut his door all the way and laid back down in his bed. To Daichi, it was probably nothing. _Not that big of a deal._ Something helpful, maybe something he appreciated. 

But to Kuroo, it was everything. He shouldn’t be so disappointed. He’d gotten himself into this mess. He needed to be ready for that kind of rejection, to be Daichi’s friend who helped him out of a tight spot, and nothing more. Kuroo wanted that to be enough. He really did. 

But he thought again of the little blush when he had used Daichi’s first name, the way he looked in the suit with the bowtie, and he knew he was selfish. He knew there was no way this would ever be enough for him. 

[9:52 Kuroo]: You’re right  
[9:52 Kenma]: So you’ll talk to him?  
[9:53 Kuroo]: No, you’re right about me. I’m a disaster  
[9:53 Kenma]: You’re useless  
[9:54 Kuroo]: I know


	3. Live a Little, Dai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the festivities to begin! Kuroo finally meets Suga. Daichi gets fed up being teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. Sawamura "Dense As a Brick" Daichi
> 
> (it's actually kind of sad because he's spent so long with Suga not loving him back that the idea that Kuroo would be interested in him is COMPLETELY FOREIGN to his stupid brain)

Kenma eventually stopped nagging at Kuroo to do something about his situation, but listened dutifully over the next few weeks as Kuroo “practiced” his newfound role as Daichi’s significant other. It was simultaneously the best few weeks of Kuroo’s life as well as the most stressful as he strove to hide his actual feelings beneath the guise of teasing and banter. It seemed to work. 

The afternoon before the trip, Daichi was still at work, wrapping things up for his week away. Well, half a week. It was Tuesday, and they were flying out on Wednesday. The ceremony was on Saturday. Kuroo had invited Kenma over to their apartment to have one final session where he could bemoan his situation. 

Of course he was excited about it. But he was also painfully aware that no matter what transpired, all of it would be for show, to make Daichi’s friends feel better. 

“I’m going to die,” Kuroo said, whining as he sat on the couch next to Kenma, whose nose was buried in a game. 

“You’re not going to die,” Kenma said without looking up. 

“What if he figures it out?” 

“That would be a relief,” Kenma replied coolly. 

“It would absolutely not be!” Kuroo yelped. “It would be a disaster.” 

“What would be a disaster?” 

“Daichi,” Kuroo said, a little squeaky. Kenma hid a smirk behind his game as Daichi walked through their front door, holding grocery bags in his hands. Kuroo had been using Daichi’s first name more often under the pretense of it needing to seem normal when they got to the wedding. Daichi had seemed embarrassed at first, but relaxed into it easily. Fortunately, he hadn’t taken to calling Kuroo “Tetsurou” very often, unless they were really bantering. Kuroo didn’t think he could handle much of that. 

“Hey, Kenma,” Daichi said brightly. “Nice to see you.” 

“Nice to see you,” Kenma replied, giving Daichi the rare gift of hitting pause on his game to look up and wave. 

“What disaster have you gotten yourself into?” Daichi’s eyes landed on Kuroo. 

“D-dancing!” Kuroo said, a little forcefully. 

“Dancing?” 

“I hope there’s no dancing at the wedding. I’ve got two left feet,” Kuroo said in what he hoped was a convincing voice. 

“There might be dancing,” Daichi said, taking off his shoes and undoing the top button on his dress shirt. _Illegal,_ Kuroo thought. 

“You’re staring,” Kenma said very quietly to Kuroo. Kuroo nearly jumped out of his seat and attempted to look anywhere but at Daichi. 

“Are you staying for dinner? I’m cooking,” Daichi said. 

“I’d love to, but I’ve got homework to do,” Kenma said, pocketing his game. “In fact, I ought to be getting to it now.” 

“Ah, the good ol’ college days,” Kuroo said, grinning at his friend. 

“You say it like you didn’t just graduate a few months ago,” Kenma rolled his eyes. 

“When I was a young college lad,” Kuroo said dramatically. “We didn’t have-” 

“Whatever,” Kenma interrupted him. “Anyway, I hope you two have fun on your,” he smirked, just a tiny bit. “Adventure.” 

“Thanks, Kenma,” Daichi said gratefully. 

“Don’t blow it,” Kenma turned to Kuroo and said matter-of-factly. Kuroo stiffened, unsure exactly what effect Kenma was going for. 

“Ah, Kuroo must have told you about our… uh,” Daichi trailed off. 

“Arrangement,” Kenma finished for him. “Yes, he did. You’re brave, entrusting a job like that to Kuroo.” 

“Hey!” Kuroo yelped. “I’m going to be a perfect gentleman.” 

“Oh are you?” Daichi said with a raised eyebrow. 

Kuroo saw Kenma give a small sigh, and gave Kuroo a look like he knew something Kuroo didn’t. Kuroo briefly considered whether he could communicate with Kenma telepathically, and thought _“I’m not telling him”_ very firmly in his head. Whether the message itself was successful or not, Kenma simply gave a shrug and headed for the door. 

“Don’t have too much fun,” he said on his way out the door, waving without looking behind him. 

“Okay, I’m making dinner, then we need to finish getting ready,” Daichi pulled some vegetables out of the grocery bag. “I just got enough for tonight, the rest of the fridge is cleaned out. I also got your clothes out of the dryer-” 

“Sawamura,” Kuroo interrupted him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Oh,” Daichi looked a little crestfallen. “Do I not seem okay?” 

“Just a little… anxious.” 

“I guess I am a little anxious,” Daichi said with a shrug, suddenly becoming very interested in studying the vegetables he’d been holding. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Kuroo said firmly. He surprised himself with his confidence. “I’ll be there the whole time.” 

Daichi looked up from the groceries with an apprehensive expression, but he softened as he met Kuroo’s gaze. 

“You’re right,” he said. “I’m being silly.” 

“You’re not being silly,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “It’s understandable you’d be nervous to watch them get married. I’m just saying it’s going to be fine.” 

“If you say so,” Daichi said, smiling a little more. “I’ll get dinner going.” 

Daichi did seem to relax a little as he cooked dinner for both of them. By the time they’d cleaned up the dishes, he was acting pretty normal. His normal, responsible self of course wanted to make sure everything was set in their apartment for them to be away, so he busied himself emptying all the trash while Kuroo went to throw his things together in his suitcase. 

“Are you packed?” Daichi called from his bedroom. 

“Almost,” Kuroo said as he surveyed his room. Okay, almost was a bit generous. 

“Oh?” Daichi came and leaned against his doorway, surveying Kuroo’s disaster of a room with a small smirk. 

“Oi, none of your business,” Kuroo said. 

“We leave in twelve hours, dummy. I expect you to get some sleep before our long journey.” 

“My suit is all ready to go,” Kuroo motioned to a bag hanging up in his closet. 

“How reassuring. I don’t suppose you want to go swimming in your suit.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m packing,” Kuroo whined, going over to his dresser and pulling out his swim trunks. 

“That’s more like it,” Daichi said. 

“I suppose you’re all packed?” Kuroo said, a little accusing. 

“I was packed two days ago.” 

“Geez,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“Get moving,” Daichi flicked Kuroo’s forehead. 

“I told you,” Kuroo shot back. “I am packing!” Daichi’s soft laughter echoed as he made his way back to his own room, probably to straighten up what little mess he made. Kuroo looked around his own room helplessly. He’d never been to a wedding before, so he wasn’t sure what to bring. 

“How’s it coming?” Daichi called a bit later. 

“I really am almost done this time,” Kuroo called back as he threw an extra pair of socks into the suitcase. 

“Well when you’re done, come on into the living room,” Daichi said with what sounded like an amused tone. 

Kuroo came out of his bedroom. Something in Daichi’s tone made him a little apprehensive. Daichi was just standing in the middle of their living room in his, Kuroo swallowed, sweats. Kuroo had a particular weakness for Daichi in his sweatpants and plain t-shirts, which he always wore at the end of the day. Sweatpants Daichi was one of Kuroo’s favorites. 

“You said you’re nervous about dancing?” Daichi put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. “Right?” 

Oh no. _Oh no._

“I, uh, yeah,” Kuroo said dumbly. 

“Well, let’s practice,” Daichi said, walking over to Kuroo. “If that would make you feel better.”

Kuroo’s mouth went dry. 

“Oh, come on,” Daichi walked over to him, grabbed his hands, and pulled him into their living room. “You really are nervous about it, aren’t you?” 

_No, I’m nervous I’m going to tell you I’m in love with you and this is absolutely not helping,_ Kuroo thought. 

“I guess so,” he managed. 

“Okay, you put your hands on my waist,” Daichi said, directing Kuroo’s hands. “And I’ll put mine around your neck.” 

“Short stuff,” Kuroo managed to smirk, but the contact and the closeness was chipping away at his thin, disaffected veneer. 

Daichi stuck his tongue out at Kuroo. 

“I didn’t think about music, but I figured we could just practice. All you have to do is sway from side to side, it’s not hard.” 

“Sawamura ‘I’ve Only Been on First Dates’ Daichi knows how to dance,” Kuroo said teasingly. 

“Hey,” Daichi glared. He was only a few inches from Kuroo’s face. Kuroo could kiss him right now if he just leaned down. 

For an agonizing amount of time, they swayed back and forth, moving around their couch and coffee table. Kuroo wasn’t wrong, he did have two left feet, but it was mostly because he was _touching_ Daichi and that was awfully distracting. 

“See, not so hard?” Daichi said eventually. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, maybe a little breathless. “Not so hard.” 

Daichi released his hold around Kuroo’s neck and, quivering just a little bit, Kuroo followed suit, releasing Daichi. 

“Now get the rest of your things packed,” Daichi commanded. 

“Yes, sir,” Kuroo said with a mock salute. He was still shaking, but if Daichi noticed, he didn’t say anything. Blessedly. Kuroo packed the last of his things and bid Daichi a goodnight. When he laid down in bed, the feeling of Daichi’s arms around his neck, the memory of him standing just inches from Kuroo, all of it assaulted him and made it impossible to even think about going to sleep. 

He must have fallen asleep eventually because before he knew it, someone was knocking loudly on his bedroom door. 

“Rise and shine!” Daichi was saying brightly. “We’ve gotta get going so we can get to the airport on time.” 

“Coming,” Kuroo said sleepily, dragging himself out of bed. 

Their travel was relatively uneventful. Kuroo wasn’t the biggest fan of airports, but he liked flying, and Daichi seemed perfectly comfortable the entire time. As they got closer to landing, he started to fiddle with the strap on his messenger bag, a nervous habit Kuroo had observed in the last couple of years. He took a deep breath, and reached out to take Daichi’s hand. 

Daichi looked a little surprised, but let Kuroo squeeze his hand. 

“Don’t forget, your perfect boyfriend is here at your service,” Kuroo said with a smile, ignoring the way his heart desperately wished it was actually true. “So don’t worry, okay?” 

Daichi took a deep breath himself and squeezed Kuroo’s hand back. 

“You’re right. Thanks.” 

+++

After they arrived at the hotel and checked in, Kuroo heard a whistle behind them. 

“Daichi!” 

“Guys,” Daichi said, turning around and breaking into a big smile. Kuroo recognized Asahi and, with a sharp intake of breath, laid his eyes for the first time on the man who must be Sugawara Koushi. 

“Hey, Daichi,” Asahi said with a smile before hugging him. 

“My turn, my turn!” Suga jumped up and down beside Asahi, pulling on Daichi’s shirt sleeves. 

Kuroo felt a sudden, almost overwhelming urge to snatch Daichi away from him, but he restrained himself as Daichi gave Suga a warm, long hug. 

_Mine,_ Kuroo thought bitterly, even though he knew it wasn’t true. 

“Asahi, Suga, this is-” 

“Kuroo!” Suga shrieked, running forward and throwing his arms around Kuroo, who yelped in surprise. 

“Um, hi,” Kuroo said awkwardly, gently putting his arms around Suga and hugging him back (which was positively the last thing he wanted to do). 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. Asahi’s had the pleasure before, of course,” Suga gestured back at Asahi, who smiled and waved a little shyly. 

The more Kuroo looked at Sugawara Koushi, the more convinced he became of the utter futility of his affection for Daichi. Kuroo could not have imagined someone more unlike himself. If Daichi had a type, Kuroo was certainly not it. Suga was bright and soft and had a smile like the sun. Kuroo was lanky, awkward, and looked absolutely nothing like Suga. 

“I just couldn’t _wait_ to meet the person who finally got through to him.” 

“I’m right here, you know,” Daichi said, a little indignant. 

Suga giggled. _God,_ Kuroo thought miserably, _he is adorable._

“He’s tall, too,” Suga wagged his eyebrow at Daichi. 

Kuroo looped an arm around Daichi’s waist and tugged him flush against him. Never mind Kuroo was nothing like Suga. Never mind it was the closest they’d ever been. Never mind Kuroo was going to lay low and be a chill fake boyfriend, not obsessed with touching and smothering Daichi. 

Apparently, that plan was entirely out the window. 

“Daichi’s the perfect size for cuddling,” he said, resting his chin on top of Daichi’s head and squeezing him. He thought he felt Daichi laugh beneath his arms, and his heart jumped into his throat. 

Suga surveyed the two of them and then jumped up and down in the air, clapping his hands. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t see it before,” he turned to Asahi and whacked him on the shoulder. 

“O-ow,” Asahi whined. “How was I supposed to know?” 

“You two have perfect chemistry,” Suga said, turning back to Daichi and Kuroo. Kuroo noticed that Daichi hadn’t protested or moved away from him, apparently content with their current situation. 

“Uh, thanks,” Daichi said, a little awkward. “Where is everyone?” 

Asahi and Suga exchanged a look. 

“Well,” Asahi started. 

“You arrived first, of course!” Suga said brightly. 

“Oh?” Kuroo asked. 

“Well, I figured the three - I mean, four now, of us needed some time together, so Daichi’s invitation was a little different than everyone else’s,” Suga winked. 

“Everyone else gets here tomorrow?” Daichi asked, eyes wide. 

“I told you we should just tell him,” Asahi said to Suga, furtively glancing at Daichi as though afraid Daichi would be mad. 

“Nonsense. Surprise!” Suga looked positively gleeful. “We get to spend some extra time together!” 

This was not at all what Kuroo wanted, to spend a bunch of time with the man Daichi was almost certainly still brokenhearted over. But it was too late now. Daichi, for his part, actually did look a little excited. Kuroo often forgot, bitter as he was about Daichi’s feelings for Suga, that the three of them were indeed best friends and had been through so much together. Despite everything, it made sense that Daichi would want to spend time with his friends. Kuroo steeled himself, and tried to prepare for the evening ahead. 

“Well, go on and get settled. Happy hour in the lounge starts in an hour. Think you guys can handle only having an hour to… settle in?” Suga winked, and Kuroo felt his entire face light up at the implication. 

“Mind your own business!” Daichi snapped, and Kuroo noticed his face was also a little red. 

“Oh, Asahi, they’re so cute! Look how embarrassed they are!” Suga smiled wickedly, now tugging at his fiance’s shirt. Asahi opened and closed his mouth a few times, apparently unable to figure out what the appropriate reaction was. Well, Kuroo hadn’t been wrong. Suga certainly was determined. 

“Alright, we’ll be in the lounge in an hour,” Daichi said with a lingering glare at Suga. Suga simply smiled back at him pleasantly, as though they’d been chatting about the weather. 

“Sorry,” Daichi said to Kuroo as they stepped into the elevator. “He’s…” 

“Merciless,” Kuroo said, sighing. 

“Resolved,” Daichi said. “I know I’ve mentioned Asahi trying to get me to date, but it’s nothing compared to Suga.” 

“Oh?” Kuroo felt sorry for Daichi. The guy you’re in love with trying to set you up all the time? 

“I didn’t want you to think he’s an asshole,” Daichi said sheepishly. 

“Sawamura, I don’t think you’d fall in love with someone who’s an asshole,” Kuroo said levelly. Blind, maybe, Kuroo thought. But not an asshole. 

“Is that a compliment?” Daichi appeared to be smiling, just a little bit. 

“Maybe,” Kuroo shrugged, but smiled back. “So how is it?” 

“How’s what?” 

“Seeing them?” 

“Oh,” Daichi fiddled with the strap on his messenger bag. “Not that bad, actually.” 

“No?” 

“No,” Daichi said. “I’m glad they’re happy. I really am. And I do miss them.” 

“How am I doing?” 

“What?” 

“How am I doing, as your fake boyfriend?” 

Daichi blinked. “Excellent. I mean, great. I mean,” he seemed to figure out what he was trying to say, “That was pretty cute back there.” 

“Just trying to live up to your expectations, that’s all,” Kuroo said. The elevator pinged. “Ah, sixth floor. That’s us.” 

They were just a few doors down from the elevator in room 603. 

They opened the door to what looked like an amazing room. It had french doors that led to a balcony outside, but Kuroo was a little too busy staring at the _one_ king-sized bed in the middle of the room to really take it all in. How had he not prepared for this scenario? Somehow, in all the fantasizing he’d done about this weekend, sharing a bed was one thing that had slipped his mind. 

“Ah,” Daichi said, sounding a little embarrassed. “I tried to fix the room. Like, Asahi and Suga booked it, so they only booked it with only one bed. I tried getting it to switch without them knowing, but it would’ve had to be-” 

“Sawamura,” Kuroo said firmly. 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s fine. We’ve slept on the couch together before. This isn’t that different.” 

“Oh,” Daichi said. “I suppose not. You sure? I can sleep on the couch,” he gestured towards a tiny loveseat near the window. 

“That couch is completely decorative and there’s no way you would fit,” Kuroo said firmly. He was trying not to seem absolutely thrilled about this development. Well, simultaneously thrilled and horrified. He wasn’t sure his fragile heart could handle five days of sleeping in the same bed as Sawamura Daichi. Over the last few months, just existing in their apartment space, with Daichi’s pre-coffee, soft morning face, was hard enough. Nevertheless, a part of him was positively elated. 

“If you say so,” Daichi said tentatively. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“So considerate,” Kuroo said, giving Daichi what he hoped was a winning smile. “C’mon, let’s get ‘settled,’” he used air quotes and burst out laughing when Daichi turned red. “Geez, you sure embarrass easily.” 

“I, uh,” Daichi spluttered, before turning to their luggage and dragging into the room. “Yeah, let’s get settled,” he finally said. 

+++ 

Daichi had anticipated some teasing from Suga, but he was being positively relentless. 

“So, Kuroo,” Suga said, taking a sip of his martini. “Tell us about you.” 

“Not much to tell,” Kuroo said. 

“Oh please,” Suga said with a raised eyebrow. “Not just anyone could snatch Daichi up.” 

“Hey,” Daichi said, feeling a little exposed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You said you work at a bar near your apartment, Kuroo?” Asahi piped up, saving Daichi. 

“Yeah, work is surprisingly hard to find in biochemistry right now,” Kuroo said, shrugging. 

“Kuroo works with one of his best friends from school, Bokuto,” Daichi added, hoping to steer the conversation away from Kuroo’s job troubles. He knew Kuroo was a little sensitive about it, even if he’d never say so (stubborn asshole). “I’m sure it’s always a disaster because of that,” he gave a wry smile. 

“I told you, Akaashi keeps us in line!” Kuroo said, pleading a bit. 

“Daichi wouldn’t give me many details, no matter how hard I tried,” Suga sighed. “How on earth did you manage to get through to him? I mean, you’ve been living together for years now but just started dating?” 

“It wasn’t easy,” Kuroo said, flicking his eyes to meet Daichi’s. 

Daichi frowned. Did they have to pick a story where he seemed so stupid? 

“But, you know,” Kuroo said. “It wasn’t so bad being just his roommate. I never thought he’d notice, so I sort of took what I could get. This,” he wrapped an arm around Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi relaxed into it easily. They’d practiced enough that the closeness didn’t feel foreign to him. In fact, it was a little comforting. “Is worlds better, of course.” 

“Of course,” Suga repeated, eyes sparkling. “Oh, Daichi, how could you be so blind?” 

“This is just a chance for you to pick on me,” he shot Suga a glare before turning to Asahi, who was watching the whole thing with what looked like a relieved expression. A tiny flash of guilt flitted through Daichi’s chest at the thought of the charade. But he was glad Asahi wasn’t nervous. 

“Can I get you guys another round?” The server came to Daichi’s rescue. 

“I think I’m okay-” 

“Yes, we’ll all have another!” Suga said happily, glancing around at the table. “Put it on our room.” 

“You don’t have to-” 

“We want to,” this time, it was Asahi who spoke. He nodded at the server, who retreated to grab their drinks. “We miss you.” 

Daichi felt himself soften, still relaxing into Kuroo’s arm around his shoulder. 

“I miss you guys, too.” 

“This is so sweet it’s a little revolting,” Kuroo snickered. 

Daichi looked at him apologetically. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I just didn’t realize you were all so sappy.” 

“It’s not all innocent,” Suga said with a wink, gesturing at the drink in front of Daichi. 

“No way!” Daichi exclaimed. “I am not getting drunk with you.” 

“Uh huh, sure you’re not,” Suga said. 

“I’m not,” Daichi didn’t like this. Suga could drink him under the table any day of the week. Daichi wasn’t exactly a lightweight, but for some reason, Suga just held his alcohol better. 

The server returned with their drinks, and Daichi felt a little squeeze around his shoulders. He looked back at Kuroo. 

“Live a little, Dai,” Kuroo said with his usual sideways grin. Daichi felt a little twist in his chest at the new nickname. Just hearing his first name was embarrassing enough, even if he was kind of used to it by now. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You are all plotting against me.” 

“But drunk Daichi is so _cute_ ,” Kuroo said with a smirk. 

“Yes, yes!” Suga clapped his hands. 

“I should tell you guys about the time Daichi got drunk at the bar I work at,” Kuroo said, turning to Asahi and Suga. 

Daichi felt his face burn. “Kuroo, no!”

“Ooooh, tell us all about it.” 

“Akaashi, my manager, almost banned him.” 

“No way!” Asahi even joined in. Daichi wrestled himself out of Kuroo’s embrace, glowering. 

“Don’t be that way, babe,” Kuroo said, poking Daichi in the side. “He started threatening my customers.” 

“Threatening them?!” Suga cried joyfully, as though this was the best thing he’d ever heard in his life. 

“I just thought that one guy was being too forward with you,” Daichi said, pouting. This story was not untrue. Daichi didn’t want to admit it, but he had a strong protective instinct for Kuroo, and this customer had been completely inappropriate. 

“Thanks to you, he tipped like shit,” the amusement in Kuroo’s face was obvious. “I could’ve made a lot of money!” 

“You’re a bartender! People shouldn’t tip more just because they like you and want to hit on you,” Daichi said defensively. 

“So you don’t want me to be successful? I’m hurt, Dai.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Daichi squawked. 

“Daichi was jealous!” Suga said gleefully. 

“Was not! That was ages ago!” 

“C’mon, Daichi, we’re _dating_ now,” Kuroo said playfully. “You can admit it if you were jealous.” 

Daichi kept frowning. It _was_ an opportunity to make the story better and more convincing. 

“Fine,” he finally said, conceding. “Maybe I was a little jealous.” 

“Music to my ears,” Kuroo said, wrapping his arm back around Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi didn’t shrug him off, but did continue glaring at him. Kuroo was being a little mean, he thought. It was clearly working, though. Suga and Asahi were fully and completely convinced. Daichi took a swig of the new drink that the server had just set in front of him.

“Maybe we should order some food,” Asahi said helpfully. Daichi was grateful. He’d have less of a chance of embarrassing himself if he got some food in him. 

“We should get the fries for Daichi,” Kuroo said, pointing at the menu. 

“Aw, he knows Daichi’s favorites foods and everything,” Suga said. “Are you sure you guys just started dating?” He wagged a finger at them. Daichi felt himself go a little pink. He didn’t want to be caught in the lie. 

“I picked up on a lot of it over the last few years. You pick things up when you pine after an oblivious idiot for years,” Kuroo said with a wink. 

Daichi took another swig of his drink, and was starting to feel the effects. He had an idea. Daichi was tired of being picked on. He turned to Kuroo and gave him a hard look before tugging on the collar of his shirt and pulling him in.

Kuroo made a small squeak of surprise, but didn’t pull away. 

Daichi wasn’t exactly the most practiced kisser. He wasn’t very practiced in relationships, given that he’d spent most of his adult life in love with someone who’d never loved him back. He’d been on a few first dates that fizzled out and never went anywhere, and he’d had one terrible one-night stand in college, something that made him shudder when he thought about it. 

Kissing Kuroo was much better than his previous experiences. He was surprisingly gentle, and Daichi just for a tiny moment forgot where they were, until a wolf whistle sounded from across the table. 

He pulled back, aware that his ears were probably red. Kuroo looked embarrassed. Well, it served him right, after teasing Daichi all night. 

“Not so oblivious anymore,” Suga said, obviously delighted. 

“I guess not,” Kuroo said quietly, blinking quickly as though not quite sure where he was. 

“Anyway,” Daichi turned back to Asahi and Suga and took another sip of his drink, satisfied with his work of embarrassing Kuroo. “Enough about us. What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” 

“Daichi, don’t tell me you don’t have the itinerary memorized?” Suga said in mock offense. 

“There was so much on it, I couldn’t possibly remember all that!” 

“Yes, tomorrow everyone arrives,” Suga said dreamily. “Everyone reunited!” 

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa get here in the morning, I think,” Asahi said. “Kageyama and Hinata aren’t scheduled to arrive until the afternoon.” 

Daichi perked up. “That should be fun.” 

“I think Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya don’t get here until Friday,” Suga said. 

“It’ll be nice to see everyone,” Daichi said, smiling, feeling genuinely excited at the thought of spending the weekend with his friends. 

They ate appetizers and had some more drinks (Daichi finally declined after the third one, feeling a little too woozy) and by the time happy hour was over, Daichi was feeling content and glad that he had gotten to spend some time with Asahi and Suga. He hoped Kuroo didn’t feel too left out, but he seemed to be enjoying the conversation, joining in with Suga to tease Daichi every couple of minutes. 

“So that’s Suga,” Kuroo said in a noncommittal tone as they got into the elevator to head back up to their room. 

“That’s him,” Daichi said neutrally. 

“How do you feel?” 

“I feel,” Daichi chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. “I feel fine.” 

“It’s okay if you feel sad or something,” Kuroo said gently. 

“I don’t,” Daichi said immediately, and he meant it. It hurt remarkably less seeing Asahi and Suga than he thought it would. “I’m surprised, but I don’t.” 

“I guess that’s a good thing, then,” Kuroo said with a shrug. 

“I really can sleep on the couch,” Daichi said as they made their way back to their room. 

“I told you, it’s fine,” Kuroo said, pulling his sweats out from his suitcase and heading for the bathroom. 

+++ 

Whatever he had said to Daichi, it was absolutely not fine that they were sharing a bed. 

Of course, Kuroo would never pass up an opportunity like that, nor would he in a million years dream of making Daichi sleep on a tiny loveseat when they had an entire king sized bed at their disposal. But Sweatpants Daichi had made a reappearance, and when Kuroo realized he was going to need to climb into bed next to him, he practically melted into the floor. 

“G’night,” Daichi said with a soft, sleepy smile, maybe still a little hazy from the drinks Suga had bought for him. 

“Night,” Kuroo said, turning off the lamp on his nightstand but pulling out his phone. 

[9:54 Kuroo]: Kenma  
[9:54 Kuroo]: Kenma Kenma Kenma Kenma  
[9:55 Kenma]: I’m playing a game  
[9:55 Kuroo]: HELP ME  
[9:56 Kenma]: What happened?  
[9:56 Kuroo]: HE KISSED ME AT DINNER

Kuroo had found the rest of the night hard to focus on after Daichi’s surprise kiss in the lounge. What possessed him to do it, Kuroo wasn’t sure. The teasing, probably. The feel of Daichi’s hands on his collar, the soft press of his lips against Kuroo’s, it was enough to drive a man to madness, he thought. And all he could think about was wanting Daichi to do it again. He would need to keep the teasing up. 

[9:57 Kenma]: I’m just going to say what I always say  
[9:57 Kuroo]: Kenma I can’t talk to him :(  
[9:58 Kuroo]: What if it ruined everything we have? :(  
[9:58 Kenma]: Then I have nothing to say to you 

“Hmm, Kuroo?” Daichi rolled over and Kuroo nearly dropped his phone on his face, stowing it away hastily. 

“Yeah?” He looked at Daichi’s drowsy face, and thought again about how it wouldn’t take much to just lean in and kiss him. 

“Thanks,” Daichi said before closing his eyes and settling in under the big, comfortable blankets. 

“You’re welcome,” Kuroo said quietly, setting his phone down for the evening and turning over to face away from Daichi. He couldn’t be trusted near that soft, sleepy face. It was entirely too much for him. 

As he laid there, trying to sleep, he thought of how happy Daichi looked around Asahi and Suga. He thought of the easy banter between Daichi and Suga, and wondered how he could ever, in a million years, begin to compete with _that_.


	4. Warn Me Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo meets more of Daichi's friends, and the bachelor party begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. Kuroo "Can't Keep His Hands To Himself" Tetsurou

As Kuroo blinked, yawning and stretching in the early morning light, he wondered when his bed got so comfortable. 

That was when he noticed Daichi was also in his bed, and almost yelped in surprise. 

Then he remembered where he was, what was happening. This is what he meant when he thought he couldn’t handle sleeping in the same bed as Daichi. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Daichi was looking at him with a playful smile. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Kuroo said, equal parts sleepy and mortified. It was way too early to deal with a face like that, and he hoped Daichi hadn’t caught on to his surprise at seeing him in the bed.

“I nearly always wake earlier than you,” Daichi said. 

“I guess so,” Kuroo said. 

“In fact, I got us some coffee while you were snoozing,” Daichi motioned to Kuroo’s nightstand, where a to-go cup of coffee sat. “It might have cooled off, so we can microwave it if you want.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine!” Kuroo sat up quickly. God, he was so perfect. So thoughtful and kind. “Thanks,” he said. “That was nice of you.” 

Daichi shrugged. “We usually have coffee together in the morning. I figured especially on vacation we needed it.” 

_We._ Kuroo liked the sound of that. _Don’t get attached to it,_ the voice in his head said. 

“Sleep okay?” Daichi asked. 

“Definitely,” Kuroo said, nodding, reaching for his coffee. The domesticity of the moment was not lost for a second on him. “You?” 

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, it’s a comfortable bed.” 

When Kuroo didn’t say anything, Daichi cleared his throat and looked back at the paper in his hands. 

“Would you like to shower first?” Daichi said as he turned the itinerary over, as if searching for information that it wasn’t providing. 

“I think I’m going to enjoy my coffee for a few minutes,” Kuroo said. _And I need a few minutes to collect myself._ “Go ahead.” 

“Alright,” Daichi said, getting up off the bed and rummaging through his suitcase. 

While Daichi was in the shower (which Kuroo tried very hard not to envision in any way whatsoever), Kuroo took some deep breaths and sipped his coffee, trying to calm himself down. He could do this. He could be a chill fake boyfriend and not have his heart jump into his throat every time Daichi so much as looked at him. 

Unfortunately, all his resolve evaporated as soon as Daichi opened the bathroom door, strolling out in his jeans and no shirt. 

“Sorry, forgot a shirt,” he said, hurrying to his suitcase.

“You don’t have to be so embarrassed in front of your fabulous boyfriend, Daichi,” Kuroo said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, aware that his ears were probably turning red. 

Daichi laughed nervously. “Right,” he said eventually. “Uh, bathroom’s all yours.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo said, pulling himself out of the comfortable bed. “I’ll make sure I grab all my clothes,” he winked at Daichi, who flushed. 

For all his projected confidence, though, Kuroo took a very short, very cold shower and tried to rid himself of the image of Daichi, shirtless, in their shared hotel room. 

When he emerged, hair as unkempt and difficult as ever, Daichi was sitting on the bed looking over the itinerary again. He looked up at Kuroo. 

“Huh. ‘Bachelor party/boat ride’ is on the agenda for tonight,” Daichi said. “I thought those were separate things, but I guess we’re having the party on a boat. It’s a bit of a bummer, because not everyone is here yet, but I guess they didn’t want everyone hungover on Saturday for the ceremony.” 

“Ooooh,” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Does drunk Daichi get to make a reappearance?” 

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to keep Suga off my back at his bachelor party,” Daichi said, sighing. “But I hope I don’t end up too drunk.” 

“But, as I said yesterday, drunk Daichi is so cute,” Kuroo grinned. Daichi’s ears turned red. So what if Daichi was still in love with Suga? Kuroo could enjoy embarrassing him, treasuring away these tiny blushes and sheepish looks. It was probably selfish, Kuroo thought, but it was too late to stop it. 

“Are they doing a joint party? Doesn’t that kind of defeat the purpose?” 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never been to a bachelor party before.” 

Daichi’s phone pinged. 

“Ah,” he said, looking at the notification. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi are here. Brunch is on the agenda for this morning, so we should head down. We can say hi to them and figure out what everyone’s doing for breakfast.” 

“Sounds good,” Kuroo said. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” 

“You’ll like them,” Daichi said with a wry smile. “Oikawa can be… a little much. I think you two will get along swimmingly.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you are also a little much,” Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“I’m wounded, Sawamura!” 

“I thought I was ‘Daichi’ now?” 

It was Kuroo’s turn to flush. “Yeah, you are, I guess.” 

“You don’t have to look so embarrassed,” Daichi said. “It’s just my name.” 

Kuroo had regained his composure by the time they arrived at the hotel lobby. Plus, they were going to be in public, so he didn’t have to worry about his boyfriend behavior seeming out of place. This is where he was supposed to do it. 

Daichi approached someone who had obviously just finished checking in and greeted him. 

“Iwaizumi, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, my boyfriend,” Daichi said. Kuroo’s heart did a tiny backflip. 

“Pleasure,” Iwaizumi shook Kuroo’s hand. Iwaizumi had a pleasant smile. 

“Which means Oikawa must be around here somewhere,” Daichi scanned the hotel lobby. 

“Oh, he’s here alright,” Iwaizumi said, frowning, but not without a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“Daaaaaiiiiiiiii-chan!” 

“There he is,” Daichi rolled his eyes and turned around, extending his arms to envelop someone. 

“Well, as much as I love being in your strong arms, that’s enough of that,” Oikawa pulled himself out of Daichi’s arms. “Suga-chan tells me there’s a new face I’ve got to meet.” His eyes fell on Kuroo. “This must be him,” he said, apparently appraising Kuroo as he looked him up and down. 

“Hi,” Kuroo said eventually, feeling scrutinized. 

“Sorry,” Daichi said apologetically. “I keep forgetting about introductions. Oikawa, this is Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

“Kuroo, hmm?” 

Kuroo found himself scratching the back of his neck, unsure what to say.

 _He can be a little much._

“He’s tall,” Oikawa said with a small nod as though approving. 

Daichi laughed. “That’s the first thing Suga said, too.” 

Why did he have to always bring Suga up? 

“Shittykawa, he’s standing right there. You could talk to him like a normal person,” Iwaizumi chimed in with a dark look. 

“I suppose I could. Well, it’s nice to meet you. Dai-chan’s roommate, right?” He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“Yeah, we’ve lived together for a couple of years now,” Kuroo replied levelly. 

“But just started dating, Suga-chan said. How curious.” 

“Is it?” Kuroo could see Daichi shifting on his feet in his periphery, perhaps deciding whether he was going to jump in or not. 

“You know, I’ll just come right out and say it. Not just anyone is going to be good enough for our Dai-chan,” Oikawa wagged a finger in Kuroo’s face. Daichi rolled his eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh from beside Kuroo. 

“It’s a bit early in the day for an interrogation, don’t you think?” Iwaizumi elbowed him. 

But Kuroo didn’t need rescuing. This Kuroo could deal with. 

“Isn’t that the truth?” He said with a charming smile. “Most of the time, I don’t think I am. Good enough, that is. I just got lucky, that’s all.” 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes a bit, then gave a satisfied smirk. 

“I like this one, Dai-chan. Time will tell if the charm is a front or not, but I’m hopeful for you. Maybe you won’t end up sad and alone after all.”

“Oi,” Daichi said, looking embarrassed. “Everyone is so determined to pick on me.” 

“You’re so easy to pick on,” Kuroo said, reaching out to grab Daichi’s hand and interlace their fingers. “You can’t blame us.” 

Oikawa relaxed visibly when he saw Kuroo tease Daichi. 

“I take it back, I really like this one.” 

“I’m sure you guys will have a load of fun together,” Daichi said with an eye roll, although Kuroo noticed he didn’t let go of his hand. 

“I’m sure we will,” he said, shooting a conspiratorial smile at Oikawa, who grinned back. Kuroo liked these friends. 

“Tooru! Iwaizumi!” Kuroo heard a familiar voice and turned to see Suga and Asahi exiting the elevator. 

“Suga-chan!” 

“Did you guys go to high school together?” Kuroo asked as they watched Suga and Oikawa hug each other warmly while Iwaizumi busied himself adjusting their luggage. 

“No, we were on rival volleyball teams, actually.” 

“Ohoho? A rivalry that became something more? That’s adorable.” 

Daichi smiled. 

“Suga and Oikawa really hit it off - after volleyball was all done for last year, of course - and became good friends. He and Iwaizumi went to the same college as Asahi and Suga.” 

“Daichi! Kuroo! Have you had breakfast yet?” Suga asked, smiling warmly at them. 

“No, not yet,” Daichi said. “Brunch was on the itinerary, so I assumed we were having breakfast together,” he smiled softly at Suga. 

“So you _do_ have it memorized!” Suga looked delighted. 

Daichi seemed embarrassed. “I’m used to reading itineraries and schedules, that’s all.” 

“Well, we’ll be back down in a few minutes,” Oikawa said. “If we take longer than twenty minutes, it means we got distracted and don’t bother waiting for us.” 

Iwaizumi, flushing, shoved a backpack in Oikawa’s arms. 

“Shut up and carry your luggage.” 

“Rude, Iwa-chan! I just wanted to prepare them for a very distinct possibility-” 

“Not a possibility.” 

“Iwa-chaaaaan,” Oikawa cried as they disappeared into the elevator. 

Suga was giggling in delight. Kuroo stole a glance over at him and thought, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, again about how absolutely adorable he was. 

“I’ve given them directions for the brunch place. It’s just down the block so I figured we could walk,” Suga said, smiling. “Let’s go get a table!” 

Suga, Asahi, Kuroo and Daichi headed out of the hotel and down the block. It was a calm, warm day. The sun was shining, the hair sifting through Kuroo’s hair pleasantly. Suga and Asahi were walking ahead of Kuroo and Daichi, talking in quiet tones, hands interlaced. Kuroo noticed Daichi looking at them with an unreadable expression, and decided to reach out and take Daichi’s hand, squeezing it and giving him a meaningful look. 

Daichi smiled at him, maybe a little grateful. 

“It’s a cute little French place,” Suga was saying as they walked in. “I’ve heard the croissants are to die for.” 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa joined them a few moments later. Just as they were about to order, another couple approached their table. 

“Can we join you?” Said an orange mop of hair with a dazzling smile. 

“Hinata! Kageyama!” Suga hopped up from the table and embraced the two of them. The orange mop of hair was accompanied by a taller, dark-haired man with a neutral expression. Kuroo figured they must be here for the wedding too. 

“How’d you find us?” Suga was asking. 

“Oikawa-san said we’d find you here,” the taller one said, holding up his phone. 

“I thought you guys were getting here this afternoon,” Asahi said, looking excited. 

“Hinata was too excited to wait,” he shrugged. “So we left in the middle of the night.”

“You drove all through the night?!” Daichi said, gaping. 

“It kind of reminded me of old times, leaving in the middle of the night for volleyball tournaments,” the taller one said, smiling just a little bit. 

Daichi was smiling at him softly. “That’s kind of silly,” he said. “But I like it. You aren’t too tired?” 

“We split the drive,” he said. “I’ll probably need a nap later. Hinata here won’t, of course.” 

“Well, let’s pull up a couple more chairs!” Suga was saying brightly as he turned back to the rest of the table. The most convenient location for the chairs turned out to be right next to Kuroo. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Said the little orange mop of hair brightly as he sat down by Kuroo. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo shook the kid’s hand. 

“Are you friends with Suga-san?” 

“I’m with this guy,” he motioned to Daichi, who gave a little wave. 

“Hi, Hinata, Kageyama,” he said. 

“Daichi-san has a boyfriend!” Hinata clapped his hands together. Kageyama flicked his forehead. 

“Don’t sound so surprised, dumbass,” he barked. 

Daichi laughed next to Kuroo. 

“It’s okay, Kageyama. Yes, so Kuroo, you’ve met Hinata, and this is Kageyama. They played volleyball with us in high school.” 

“Kageyama is incredibly rude, so don’t be surprised if he acts mean,” Hinata said simply. 

“Oi!” Kageyama flushed. “I am not rude!” 

“You’re shouting at the table, that’s rude,” Hinata countered, winking at Kuroo. Kuroo found himself laughing at their antics, positively delighted by these two. 

“I’m not shouting!” 

“Some things never change,” Daichi said softly. Kuroo wondered what he meant by that. 

“Hinata, how’s school?” Suga asked. 

“I think he’ll be happy when he stops getting mistaken for a student,” Kageyama said with a sideways grin. 

“Hey!” Hinata flushed, glaring at Kageyama. “School is good,” he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “Our volleyball team is really coming together. Kageyama comes and helps sometimes, too.” 

“Hinata works at a middle school and coaches their volleyball team,” Asahi said to no one in particular. 

“Oh, I didn’t know!” Daichi said, eyes lighting up. “You must love that.” 

Kuroo’s heart squeezed. Daichi knew his friends so well, and seemed so happy that Hinata was doing something that fulfilled him. 

“I do!” Hinata said. “Kageyama and I like our apartment.” 

“That’s great,” Daichi said, still smiling. 

“They actually let Tobio-kun work with children?” Oikawa piped up from the other end of the table. He received a smack over the head from Iwaizumi for his comment. Kageyama frowned a little, but didn’t seem too ruffled by it. They must have had some kind of relationship with each other, Kuroo thought. 

After brunch, they headed back to the hotel. 

“So, Daichi, do you remember what was on the itinerary next?” Suga winked at Daichi. Kuroo tried not to find this annoying. 

“Free time,” Daichi said, blushing slightly. 

“Yep!” Suga said brightly, turning to Asahi. “Asahi and I have some last minute details to attend to for Saturday, so we’ll see you all tonight for the bachelor party! I expect you all to enjoy yourselves to the fullest,” he winked at everyone this time. 

“Ugh,” Daichi groaned quietly beside Kuroo. 

“What?” Kuroo asked softly. 

“There’s no way I’m going to make it out of tonight sober,” Daichi said seriously. 

Kuroo hooked his arm around Daichi’s shoulder and tugged him in. 

“Don’t worry, you have your trusty boyfriend to take care of you, should you overindulge and end up sick,” he said with a wink. 

“How reassuring,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes. 

“Free time! Can we play volleyball?” Hinata was jumping up and down excitedly, eyes sparkling as he looked at Kageyama. 

“Volleyball is on the schedule for tomorrow afternoon,” Suga said brightly before he and Asahi walked away. “Although you might be able to talk some of them into a round this afternoon.” 

“I need a nap, dumbass,” Kageyama said, ruffling Hinata’s hair. Hinata looked a little crestfallen. 

“I’ll toss for you, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa said. “Maybe Iwa-chan wants to play, too?”

“Oikawa-san will toss for me!” Hinata jumped up even higher this time. Kageyama glowered a little bit, muttering something about needing to get enough sleep. 

“Do you want to play?” Daichi tugged on Kuroo’s arm. 

“I’ll play tomorrow,” Kuroo said. “You go have fun with your friends.” 

“Are you sure?” Daichi said. 

Kuroo figured Daichi could use some time with his friends. And since Suga wouldn’t be there, Kuroo didn’t feel the need to tag along. Not that he didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to suffocate Daichi. 

+++ 

“Bro, how’s it going? We’re dying to know.” 

“We?” Kuroo quirked an eyebrow as he leaned on the balcony outside their room. 

“Akaashi wants to know too!” 

Kuroo laughed. 

“It’s horrible,” he said. 

“Aw, bro,” Bokuto sounded crestfallen. 

“I mean, it’s amazing,” Kuroo clarified. “But the fact that it’s not real is positively agonizing.”

“I see,” Bokuto said noncommittally. “So you’re having fun?” 

“Some fun,” Kuroo admitted.

“You know what I hadn’t thought to suggest? Maybe this is a chance for you to win over Sawamura’s heart!” 

Kuroo laughed hollowly. “I don’t know about that. You should see the way he looks at Suga. It’s awful.” 

“Nah, Suga’s a taken man, so obviously Sawamura knows he has no chance with him. He’ll have to move on eventually. Your smile could make any man weak in the knees! And you showed me pictures of you in that suit, I bet Sawamura won’t be able to resist.” 

“You’re sweet, Bo,” Kuroo said. 

“I’m just being honest!” 

“It’s cute,” Kuroo said, smiling. Bokuto was his number one cheerleader in most things. Kenma was definitely more helpful for actual advice, but Bokuto was always an encouraging morale boost. 

+++

Daichi knew he shouldn’t listen in. It was rude to eavesdrop. 

Volleyball with his friends had been fun. Hinata was as energetic as ever. Oikawa seemed to enjoy tossing to the boundless energy. They’d played two-on-two, and Daichi remembered how unpracticed at setting he was. 

He’d complained, of course, that it was unfair to have Oikawa and Hinata on the same side but fortunately, Iwaizumi was a talented spiker, and they managed to sync up fairly well. Daichi didn’t like setting nearly as much as spiking, but he still managed to have a fair amount of fun. By the end of their match, Daichi was in need of a shower. They only had a few hours before the bachelor party, so he figured he should go to the room to clean up. 

When he first got back to the room, he hadn’t seen Kuroo, but he heard his voice and realized he was on the balcony, talking to someone on the phone. 

“You’re sweet, Bo,” Kuroo was saying. 

Daichi felt something strange in his chest. Kuroo must be talking to Bokuto. He wasn’t aware they talked on the phone outside of work, although he supposed, they saw each other regularly enough at work that it probably didn’t warrant phone calls normally. 

“It’s cute,” Daichi heard Kuroo say, and felt a little squirm in his chest again. 

He shook himself. It was rude to eavesdrop, and what does it matter if Kuroo thinks Bokuto’s cute? 

He decided to do the right thing, and head for the shower. He grabbed his clothes, making sure he had all of them this time, he couldn’t risk another embarrassing episode like this morning. 

While he stood under the warm water, he tried to put the swirling thoughts out of his head. Kuroo could talk to whomever he liked, he could think anyone was cute if he wanted. That didn’t have anything to do with Daichi, so Daichi had no right to feel so… strange about it. 

But he did feel strange. It was uncomfortable, and he didn’t like it. 

+++

Not long later, it was time to get ready for the bachelor party. Daichi had returned during his phone call with Bokuto (with a brief moment of panic, Kuroo hoped the french doors were somewhat soundproof, but Daichi was acting normal when he got out of the shower, so Kuroo figured he was safe) and was adjusting his clothes. 

Kuroo was having a crisis. 

Kuroo had dealt with seeing pretty much every version of Daichi he could imagine. 

Daichi wore business casual outfits to work, so Kuroo regularly had to deal with Daichi in dress clothes. Sweatpants Daichi made an appearance pretty much every evening. Daichi also frequented the gym and went running several times a week, so Kuroo was also familiar with sweaty, illegally-tight-fitting workout gear on Daichi. 

But casual night out Daichi? It wasn’t exactly new, but Kuroo couldn’t help himself but stare when Daichi came out of the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. He was wearing jeans and a black polo shirt that was just a tiny bit tight for him. 

“What?” Daichi asked, startling Kuroo. 

“You look nice,” he said truthfully. 

“This?” Daichi looked down at himself. “It’s nothing fancy.” 

“I can’t compliment my boyfriend?” Kuroo said, adopting what he hoped was a teasing smirk, although he could feel his ears burn. 

Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“You’re almost too good at this.” 

“That’s why I offered,” Kuroo said lightly. “I knew I’d blow everyone away with my charm.” 

“I guess I’m glad I accepted your help.” 

“Everyone seems… enthusiastic. About us,” Kuroo ignored the way his own heart squeezed at the term ‘us’ because there is no ‘us,’ not really, the defiant voice in his head insisted. 

Daichi laughed, but it didn’t sound very genuine. In fact, it sounded a little sad. 

“You know, I always tried to hide the way I felt about Suga from everyone. Well, except Asahi. But I’m pretty sure some of them know about it. I mean, I hope it’s not the case, because I certainly don’t want anyone’s pity.” 

“I don’t think anyone pities you, Daichi.” 

Daichi shrugged, eyes downcast as he fidgeted with the buttons on his polo. 

“Well, they all seem to care about a lot,” Kuroo said. 

“Yeah, they want me to be happy,” Daichi said. 

Kuroo, seized by a moment of stupid confidence, made his way over to Daichi and grabbed Daichi’s fidgeting hands, and gently put them down by Daichi’s side. He avoided looking at Daichi’s face, figuring the look of inevitable shock would discourage him. He gently pushed Daichi’s collar flat. 

“It looks good unbuttoned,” he said softly, unable to hide the fond expression painted across his face, finally looking at Daichi. He knew he shouldn’t do this. He knew it was all for show, and the point was to show Daichi’s friends. But he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Daichi to know how important he was, how worthy of love and affection and intimacy he was. Kuroo could at least show him that much. 

“O-oh,” Daichi blinked up at Kuroo, his eyes wide. He looked like he was thinking through a difficult problem that he couldn’t quite solve. 

“Your friends want you to be happy, so let’s show them happy, okay?” Kuroo said, stepping to the side and offering his arm. “You ready?” 

Daichi smiled, really smiled this time, and accepted Kuroo’s arm. 

“Ready.” 

+++ 

Suga and Asahi were having their bachelor party on a ferry. Kuroo had to admit, they certainly knew how to throw a party. Some additional people Kuroo hadn’t been introduced to yet had shown up. 

The ferry was gliding over calm, blue seas. The sun was setting in the background, and all the colors were dazzling. 

Daichi looked positively radiant. Kuroo’s heart thudded into overdrive every time Daichi reciprocated one of Kuroo’s casual touches, and he worked hard to ignore the voice in his head that kept firmly reminding him it was all for show. He could forget about that, if only for a minute, and pretend. 

Suga tapped a glass with a fork to get everyone’s attention a few minutes into the ferry ride. Kuroo had already gotten drinks for Daichi and himself, and watched Suga with interest as he addressed everyone. 

“I know you’re probably wondering… what kind of bachelor party is this, with the grooms both here? The truth is, we just want an excuse to party with everyone, and think celebrating apart from each other is silly. So have some drinks, chat it up, and make sure to embarrass Asahi!” He gave his signature, winning wink. 

“Hey!” Asahi said from beside Suga. 

Daichi was sipping from his gin and tonic, leaning against the railing of the ferry with Kuroo. He was pointing out the different friends to Kuroo. 

“Not like you are expected to remember all of them, oh that’s Noya, I thought he wasn’t getting here until tomorrow-” 

Daichi was interrupted as Suga ran up and exclaimed loudly, “Daichi! Take a shot with me!” Before Kuroo could do anything about it, the two of them had disappeared to the ferry’s bar. 

“You know, I’ve never seen Daichi this relaxed before,” Asahi sidled up to Kuroo, leaning against the boat railing. He took a sip of his drink. 

Kuroo stiffened. He didn’t exactly fancy a one-on-one with Asahi, who he definitely blamed for causing Daichi so much unhappiness over the last few years. 

“Oh?” He replied, keeping his tone light. 

“Yeah, he tries to hide it, but he worries about everyone, like, all the time. He’s not doing that right now, though. He’s acting looser, more free. He’s usually busy taking care of everyone, especially Suga.” 

“That doesn’t bother you?” Kuroo asked honestly. 

“To be honest, the two of them have a special bond,” Asahi said, motioning to the space at the bar where Daichi and Suga were obviously bickering over what kind of shot they would take. 

Kuroo didn’t say anything, but looked at Asahi quizzically. 

“I suppose you probably don’t want to hear that,” Asahi said, looking sheepish. 

“I don’t mind,” Kuroo said, genuinely curious about the nature of Suga and Daichi’s relationship. “I think I know most of the story. I’m not worried.” 

“Ah, good,” Asahi said, apparently relieved he didn’t have to be the one to inform Kuroo of Daichi’s unreciprocated feelings for Suga. 

“You know, when Suga and I first… realized something was happening between us, Daichi was the first thing we talked about.” 

“He was?” 

Asahi sighed. 

“I didn’t want to do it. I mean, I did. I really did. I love Suga. I loved Suga then, too. We were roommates, too, in college, you know.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Kuroo said quietly. 

“I know a little something about pining after someone you live with.” 

_At least yours actually loves you back,_ Kuroo’s brain said. 

“It’s…” 

“Hell. Right?” Asahi asked. Kuroo had no choice but to nod in assent. It _was_ hell. 

“It’s awful,” Asahi continued. “They’re right there, in your living space, and you have to see them all the time. And it’s amazing because you just want to be with that person and you get to be with them but at the same time you wonder when things are going to change and they’ll move on and all of that.” 

“But it got better?” Kuroo asked, stealing another glance at Daichi and Suga. They had settled on something and were watching the bartender pour. 

“Ah,” Asahi said, smiling and looking a little embarrassed. “Of course it did. Suga’s pretty… well, Suga’s amazing. I’ve never known anyone like him.” 

“You guys seem happy,” Kuroo felt himself softening towards Asahi. He wondered if Asahi, too, thought about Daichi and Suga, whether he felt any jealousy or resentment. 

“We are, I think,” Asahi said, taking another sip from his drink. He gave Kuroo a knowing look. “What Daichi and Suga have is special, but I’m not threatened by it.” 

Kuroo felt a little exposed by this statement. 

“Best friends, huh?” He said eventually. 

“I mean the three of us are, sure, but they just understand each other. I used to feel…” Asahi trailed off, as if not sure how much to disclose. “I used to feel so bad, you know? That Suga loved me and not Daichi. But I guess it worked out okay, right?” He looked at Kuroo hopefully. 

Kuroo smiled at Asahi. “I guess it did.” 

“Anyway, I guess, just, what I’m trying to say is… I can tell you make him really happy. He never told me about how it must have hurt to watch me and Suga. Of course he wouldn’t tell me about it, it’s not like I expected him to. I was starting to worry he’d never actually move on. But you’ve changed that,” Asahi said with a smile. “You’re good for him.” 

“I hope so,” Kuroo said honestly. Even if the romantic part of their relationship was a lie, Kuroo liked to think he was at the very least a good friend to Daichi. 

“You don’t need to hope,” Asahi said. “I’ve known Daichi a long time. Whatever you’re doing, keep it up.” 

“Asahiiiiiiiii,” Suga and Daichi reappeared, and Suga started hanging off Asahi’s arm. Kuroo, still feeling a lingering possessiveness (which he was trying very hard to quash), slipped an arm around Daichi’s waist and tugged him in. Daichi leaned in eagerly, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Asahi said softly, looking at Suga fondly. “Nice to have you back.” 

“You aren’t nearly drunk enough!” Suga wagged a finger in his fiance’s face. “This is a bachelor party!” 

“Someone’s got to keep everyone in line,” Asahi leaned in to give Suga a soft kiss. “Besides, I have to look after you.” 

“Mmm, I guess so,” Suga said, apparently satisfied with this. 

“That’s usually my job,” Daichi said. He smiled. “Sorry I’m slacking off.” 

“You know I don’t like drinking that much,” Asahi said. 

“You’re not intimidating our glass-hearted friend over here, are you?” Daichi shot Kuroo a suspicious look. 

“I’m being a perfect gentleman!” Kuroo tried to look offended. 

“He’s not intimidating me,” Asahi said. “We were just having a chat.” 

Daichi narrowed his eyes at Asahi, who seemed to squeak a little in response. Apparently Asahi was just a little bit afraid of Daichi. 

Kuroo elbowed Daichi in the side. Daichi frowned, and Kuroo noticed the subtle flush dusting Daichi’s cheeks. 

“Ohoho, has drunk Daichi reappeared?” 

“I haven’t had that much,” Daichi protested. 

“Uh huh,” Kuroo said, unconvinced. The way Daichi was leaning against him was a telltale sign. “You’re at least three drinks in, right?” 

“I did make him take two shots,” Suga said with a little giggle. 

“Suga,” Asahi tutted. “You are trouble tonight.” 

“Let’s go sit down!” Suga insisted, tugging Asahi and dragging him towards some chairs on the ferry’s deck. 

“You too!” Suga turned back, grabbing Daichi by the hand and pulling him along. Kuroo followed, trying not to frown. Suga appeared to be an affectionate drunk as well. 

Kuroo knew it was ridiculous. He’d seen Suga kiss Asahi a gentle, sweet kiss only a minute ago. He knew nothing was happening between Daichi and Suga. He had no reason to feel this pathological, this jealous over the whole thing, especially after his talk with Asahi. 

“Dai, babe,” he said, stopping them before they got to the chairs Suga had been pulling them towards. 

“Hmm?” Daichi turned away from Suga and looked up at Kuroo, his cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling. Was it because he was talking to Suga? That little question was what really made Kuroo snap. 

Daichi gave a little gasp as Kuroo leaned down and captured his lips, and for a tiny moment, Kuroo thought Daichi was going to push him away. Then, his heart almost beat out of his chest as Daichi started kissing him back, turning himself around so he could grab the front of Kuroo’s shirt and pull him down. For all Daichi’s supposed inexperience with relationships, Kuroo wouldn’t have known from the way Daichi kissed him, biting at Kuroo’s bottom lip and slipping his tongue between Kuroo’s lips. It wasn’t the way Kuroo had expected it to go, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“Get a room!” Kuroo pulled back at Oikawa’s protest, feeling redder than he ever had in his life. Oikawa had yelled it across the boat, so everyone had turned to stare at them. 

“Asahi, you never kiss me like that in front of other people!” Suga was saying to a now very embarrassed Asahi. 

“I’m not an exhibitionist!” 

Kuroo didn’t know what he expected from Daichi. Especially because all eyes appeared to be on them, he expected at least some hint of annoyance, or distaste, but Daichi was looking at him with wide, affectionate eyes, cheeks dusting red. 

“Geez,” Daichi finally said, grinning. “Warn me next time,” he said, but the smile on his face was all the encouragement Kuroo needed to keep flirting, keep pushing. 

“But it’s so much more fun to spring it on you,” Kuroo said, wrapping his arm around Daichi’s waist and pulling him in. 

“Get me another!” Daichi said, holding up his empty glass. 

“Sure thing, babe,” Kuroo said with a smile, squeezing him one last time before he took the empty glass to the bartender to acquire Daichi another gin and tonic.


	5. Hope Is a Liability They Can't Afford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:02 Kuroo]: We, like, totally made out last night  
> [10:03 Kenma]: I fail to see the problem  
> [10:03 Kenma]: Sounds like Sawamura’s coming around  
> [10:04 Kuroo]: NO WAY 
> 
> { Daichi starts to have half a brain cell. But only half. }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's daichi's turn to suffer
> 
> ps it's kurodai week this week!!!!!!!!!!!!!! happy kurodai week!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was like the floodgates had opened. 

Daichi was drunk. Daichi was a very affectionate drunk. Kuroo knew this from experience. He’d even, once, woken up in a _very_ hungover Daichi’s arms, back in their college dorm room the previous year, an experience his brain liked to remind him of frequently. 

The kiss in the middle of the boat had left Kuroo desperate for more, and even though Kuroo hadn’t had as much to drink as Daichi, he was just tipsy enough to turn into the most flirtatious version of himself. 

Kuroo managed to collect himself and he and Daichi followed Suga and Asahi over to the chairs on the deck of the ferry, where Suga was grinning ear to ear. Asahi was a little pink, but looked happy, too. Kuroo could hardly spare a thought for them as he head spun, reeling from the feeling of Daichi’s lips on his, the desperate way Daichi’s fist held onto Kuroo’s shirt, it was all entirely too much. 

“Show-offs,” Suga said with a quirked eyebrow, not looking at all upset by it. “We’re being upstaged at our own party, Asahi.” 

Daichi chuckled, low and rumbling, and leaned over onto Kuroo’s shoulder again. 

“Sorry, guys,” he said with a smile. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Suga said. “I’m glad Kuroo brings this out in you. Uptight captain no more!”

“I’m not uptight!” Daichi spluttered, sitting up. 

“Not with Kuroo around you’re not,” Suga winked. 

“You’re a little uptight, babe,” Kuroo said, ruffling Daichi’s hair. Daichi looked at him sharply, glaring venomously. It was adorable. 

“So, Kuroo, I have a very important question for you,” Suga said, prompting Kuroo to tear his gaze away from Daichi. 

“Oh?” 

“What’s your favorite thing about Daichi?” Suga was grinning just a little too smugly. Kuroo felt himself flush. 

“You gotta specify a category or something,” he said, feeling a bit exposed, although he hoped Daichi just thought his acting was good. “I have too many favorite things about Daichi to pick just one.”

Suga turned to Asahi with a positively enamored look.

“He’s perfect for him,” he said to Asahi, lip quivering. 

“Oi, I’m right here,” Daichi said, pouting. Kuroo wanted to lean in and kiss the pout right off his face, and barely restrained himself from doing so. 

“Daichi-saaaan!” 

“Oh, Noya, and Tanaka too!” Daichi looked up at the two newcomers and grinned. 

“Noya! Tanaka!” Suga exclaimed. “You have to meet Daichi’s new boyfriend, Kuroo!” 

“Ooooh?” The taller of the two had a shaved head and studied Kuroo with a suspicious expression. “Daichi-san has a boyfriend?” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo extended his hand. “It’s a pleasure.” 

“Oh no, the pleasure is ours!” The shorter of the two piped up. His expression was a bit softer, although still betrayed some skepticism. Kuroo didn’t feel intimidated by it, in fact, his heart squeezed at the idea that Daichi’s friends cared about him so much. He stole a glance over to Daichi, who was still grinning. 

“Now, now,” Daichi said good-naturedly. “Let’s not get too wound up,” he looked at the taller one. 

“Ryuu and I just want a chance to make his acquaintance,” the shorter one replied with a wide smile. “I’m Nishinoya. Most people call me Noya. And this is Tanaka. We’re old teammates of Daichi-san’s.” 

“Seems nearly everyone is,” Kuroo commented. 

“You guys are just in time!” Suga chirped. “I was just asking Kuroo about his favorite things about Daichi.” 

Answering to Suga and Asahi was one thing. Facing scrutiny from practically all of Daichi’s former teammates was quite another, and Kuroo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Lay off, Suga,” Daichi barked, still frowning. 

“Ooooh, someone’s protective,” Suga quirked an eyebrow. 

“Don’t make him uncomfortable,” Daichi said, taking a swig from his drink. 

“That’s sweet, Dai,” Kuroo purred, feeling a little more at ease after a protective statement from Daichi. “I bet you just don’t want to be embarrassed, though.” 

Daichi looked like he was going to spit his drink out. 

“Favorite thing about Daichi? Like I said, you gotta give me a category or something.” 

“Hmm,” Suga bit his bottom lip. Asahi was shifting in his seat uncomfortably, as though unsure whether his fiance was going too far. “Well, let’s start with an easy one. Looks.” 

“That’s not easy!” Kuroo yelped. “Though I suppose I’d have to say, probably too predictably, his thighs.” 

“Ah, understandable,” this time, it was Noya who piped up, clearly impressed so far. 

This time Daichi actually did spit his drink out. 

“K-Kuroo!” 

“Living habits,” Suga quipped experimentally. 

“Daichi has this adorable morning face before he drinks his coffee,” Kuroo said, grinning. 

“Favorite type of clothes he wears?” 

“I’m right here!” Daichi was protesting, face redder than a beet. Kuroo ignored him. 

“That one’s hard too!” Kuroo said. “I mean, Sweatpants Daichi is one of my favorites, and he makes an appearance every night before bed,” he decided to eye Daichi and give him a wink, feeling satisfied when Daichi’s face grew even redder. “But I love his work clothes, too. Not too formal, but just business enough to be sexy.” 

“Enough!” Daichi yelped. 

“No way, Daichi-san,” Noya winked at Daichi. Kuroo thanked the heavens for Daichi’s friends. “This is way too fun.” 

“Aw, babe,” Kuroo turned to Daichi, who really was starting to look genuinely displeased. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged him in. “I’ll stop.” 

“S’fine,” Daichi said, although his face indicated that it was clearly not fine. 

“No, no, we’re done,” Kuroo said firmly, although he did make sure to smile at everyone gathered around him. Even Suga wasn’t so bad, he decided. 

Daichi let out a sigh. “You’re all cruel,” he said. 

“We love you, Daichi-san,” Noya said. 

“We do love you,” Kuroo said before nearly gasping as he realized he’d let it slip. 

But Daichi must not have noticed, or thought it was part of the act, because he didn’t seem to give it a second thought, leaning against Kuroo. 

“You’re mean, you know that?” Daichi whispered quietly in Kuroo’s ear. Daichi’s breath in his ear made him shiver, though he hoped Daichi didn’t notice. Throwing caution to the wind, he gave Daichi a soft kiss on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Hope I didn’t upset you,” he said quietly. 

“Nah,” Daichi said, sounding a bit out of sorts. “S’fine.” 

“I can tell when we’re not wanted,” Suga was saying to Asahi. “Let’s go talk to Hinata and Kageyama,” he tugged Asahi up from his seat and they disappeared off to another part of the ferry. “Come on, Noya, Tanaka,” Suga hissed, and Kuroo, surprisingly, felt a moment of gratitude for Daichi’s best friend. 

“You tired, Daichi? The boat’s about to dock and we can go back to our room.” 

“Kuroo,” Daichi said, pulling back from Kuroo’s shoulder and studying him. 

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked. 

“Thanks,” Daichi said, smiling as though forgetting all of the embarrassment Kuroo had just put him through. Kuroo really liked drunk Daichi. 

“For what?” Kuroo couldn’t help himself, and reached out to cup Daichi’s cheek, tilting his head. Daichi looked so genuine, so sincere. Kuroo didn’t want to believe he was acting. 

“For all this,” Daichi said, eyes crinkling around the corners as he continued smiling. 

“Let’s show them happy,” Kuroo said quietly, leaning in closer. 

“H-happy,” Daichi nodded as though understanding. 

Kuroo leaned all the way in and captured Daichi’s lips again. He tasted like gin and sweetness and everything Kuroo wanted out of life. This kiss was softer than the last one, more intimate and lingering. This time, Kuroo wasn’t trying to prove anything. Daichi hummed happily against Kuroo’s lips and Kuroo thought he was going to dissolve into a puddle, right then and there. 

“Maybe I am tired,” Daichi said meaningfully as they pulled back, although his eyes were sparkling with something Kuroo couldn’t quite place. He tried not to get his hopes up. Hope was a dangerous thing, and it wasn’t a liability Kuroo felt he could afford. The affectionate gaze was hard to withstand, however, and Kuroo couldn’t help but just imagine that Daichi actually meant it, that it wasn’t the product of alcohol and convenience. He let himself believe, just for a second, that Daichi actually wanted to look at him that way.

Kuroo motioned towards the shore, which was growing closer to them. 

“We’ll be back soon. We can go as soon as you want.” 

“Okay,” Daichi said. “You think s’okay if we go back?” 

“I think you may have had quite enough partying for one night,” Kuroo said, tapping Daichi on the nose. 

“Nah, I could do more if I wanted,” Daichi said, frowning. 

“I don’t think tomorrow’s Daichi would appreciate more partying,” Kuroo said with a serious look, linking their fingers together and squeezing Daichi’s hand. “It’s your trusty boyfriend’s job to make sure you have the greatest week possible, and I think that means we’re done drinking for tonight.” 

Daichi studied Kuroo, appraising his statement before nodding in assent. 

“Fine,” he said with a tiny pout. 

“You’re plenty drunk, Dai,” Kuroo said, grinning. 

“‘m not drunk!” 

“You are,” Kuroo said. “And that’s just fine. Look, we’re here,” he motioned to the dock. “Wanna say goodbye to your friends?” 

“I’ll see ‘em tomorrow,” Daichi said, latching onto Kuroo’s arm as they stood. “Let’s goooo,” he started towards the dock. 

As Kuroo looked around, he saw Suga looking at the two of them fondly, and gave a little wave as he guided Daichi off the ferry. 

“Kuroo,” Daichi was saying as they got off the ferry and onto the dock, heading back towards the hotel. Daichi was still latched onto Kuroo’s arm. 

“Hmm?” 

“Why’d ya do it?” 

“Why’d I do what?” 

“This,” Daichi gestured towards himself. 

“That’s a silly question,” Kuroo said. 

“S’not silly,” Daichi said with a pout, slurring his words a little. “Wanna know.” 

“Maybe another time,” Kuroo said placatingly. Now was absolutely not the time for this conversation. Not that there would ever be a good time for the truth about the situation, but now certainly wasn’t it. 

+++ 

Daichi knew he should stop it before it went any further. He had just enough wherewithal to formulate that thought. Not only was he not fully in control of himself, but he didn’t think Kuroo was either. But for some reason, as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, he found himself cupping Kuroo’s cheeks, pulling him in and kissing him, hard and desperate. Kuroo, for his part, kissed back with equal fervor, arms wrapped around Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. 

A small part of Daichi felt guilty for it - was he just using Kuroo to cope with the pain of seeing Asahi and Suga together? Did he long for affection so much that he would just take it from whoever was willing? Was he taking advantage of Kuroo? 

But that part of him was completely overruled by the rest of his brain, addled by alcohol and absolutely hellbent on getting as much of Kuroo as he could. 

“Daichi, are you sure?” Kuroo was saying between kisses. “You’re a little drunk.” 

The elevator pinged on the sixth floor, and they rushed for their room. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Daichi shoved Kuroo up against it, hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him down. 

“Ah,” Daichi gasped as Kuroo licked the shell of his ear. “Y-yes, yes. Don’t care if’m drunk.” 

By the time they made it to the bed, the kisses were slower paced, lingering and gentle, and Daichi was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Kuroo was laying on top of Daichi, elbows framing Daichi’s face as he kissed him. 

“K-Kuroo,” Daichi said, pulling away just a little bit. 

“Yeah?” Kuroo smiled at Daichi, cupping his cheek and looking at him like he was the only thing in the world. Daichi thought briefly that no one had ever looked at him like that before. _Why are you looking at me like that?_ He wanted to ask. But the thought to ask was gone as quickly as it came. 

“Y’know,” Daichi found his eyes searching the room, looking anywhere but Kuroo, feeling his cheeks get redder, if that was possible. “I’m not, exactly, uh, experienced with this.” 

“Oh, Daichi,” Kuroo’s eyes were soft as he understood what Daichi meant. More than anyone, Kuroo would know of Daichi’s inexperience (a fact that did not make Daichi any less embarrassed). “There are no expectations here. Maybe this,” he leaned down and gave Daichi a soft, long kiss on the lips. “Is plenty. What do you think?” 

Daichi felt himself nod jerkily. “S’nice,” he said, slurring a little. Everything felt fuzzy around the edges, and he wasn’t entirely sure this whole thing was actually happening. 

Kuroo kissed him again. “It is nice,” he said, nodding. “What about,” he kissed down the side of Daichi’s cheek and kissed his neck. “This?” 

Daichi gasped, shivering. 

“Is that too much?” Kuroo asked, pulling back to study Daichi’s face. 

“N-no,” Daichi said. “Feels good.” 

“Good,” Kuroo said, kissing back up his neck to his lips. “That’s all I want. I want you to feel good.” 

“I do f-feel good,” Daichi said before, to his own horror, yawning. Kuroo laughed softly. 

“You look sleepy,” Kuroo said, cupping Daichi’s cheek. “It’s late. Maybe you should put your sweatpants on and get ready for bed?” 

“You sure?” Daichi said, feeling suddenly nervous again. He didn’t know how any of this was supposed to work, especially since he had no idea what was actually going on. 

Kuroo laughed softly. “Of course I’m sure. Remember, Sweatpants Daichi is my favorite. Go,” he climbed off Daichi and gently pushed him towards the edge of the bed. 

Daichi’s head was spinning. What just happened? He managed to grab his sweats off the top of his suitcase, and stumbled towards the bathroom, catching himself on the sink as he lurched forward. He really couldn’t hold his alcohol. 

“Whoa, there,” Kuroo got up off the bed and came over to him. “Need some help?” 

Daichi’s face burned. Kuroo, helping him change? 

“I th-think I can manage,” he said, and promptly dropped his sweats and t-shirt on the ground. 

“I can help you change,” Kuroo said softly. “I promise, no funny business.” 

“I can do it,” Daichi said, voice about two octaves higher than usual. 

“I’m sure you can,” Kuroo said. “But I wouldn’t want you falling over and hitting your head on something in that bathroom.” He tugged at the bottom of Daichi’s polo. “C’mon, it’s just a little help.” 

Daichi shrugged, feeling helpless, and lifted his arms up. Kuroo tugged the polo off over his head and picked Daichi’s plain t-shirt from the ground, gently taking it and slipping it over Daichi’s head. Daichi was unfamiliar with this kind of softness, of intimacy. 

“See? It’s fine,” Kuroo said gently. 

“S’fine,” Daichi repeated, nodding. 

“I’m gonna undo your belt, okay?” Kuroo said, eyes not leaving Daichi’s as he reached down. Daichi swallowed, feeling very hot all over, but nodded anyway. 

“Think you can manage the rest?” Kuroo said after Daichi’s belt was unbuckled. 

“‘F course,” Daichi said, still feeling very warm. 

“Good,” Kuroo leaned in and gave Daichi a soft kiss on the cheek before turning to head back to the bed. Daichi hurriedly changed out of his jeans, struggling with the button a little, and slipped his sweats on. He followed Kuroo back to the bed and crawled under the blankets, laying as far away from Kuroo as he could get, turned away from him. After all that intensity and closeness, something in his brain told him he needed to put some distance between them. 

“What are you doing all the way over there?” Kuroo asked, voice sounding amused. 

“Sleepin’,” Daichi said, pulling the blankets up around him. 

Kuroo laughed quietly. “That’s fine, Daichi, but if you want, you could come over here.” 

“‘M worried,” Daichi said, turning over to look at Kuroo. “‘Bout you…” 

What was he trying to say? I’m sorry I kissed you? But everything was all jumbled up in his brain. Kuroo was smiling at him softly but playfully, and all Daichi could think was that it sounded really, _really_ good to be curled up in Kuroo’s arms. 

“Come here,” Kuroo said gently, and Daichi, against his better judgment, scooted across the bed, let Kuroo wrap him up. 

“Let’s worry tomorrow,” Kuroo said softly, pulling Daichi against him. “Or maybe not at all. I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” 

“Mmkay,” Daichi said, voice heavy with sleep. 

“Go to sleep, Dai,” Kuroo was saying, and before he could spare it a second thought, Daichi fell straight to sleep. 

+++ 

When Kuroo woke, Daichi wasn’t in bed. Kuroo sat up quickly, looking around for him, when he heard the shower running. He had no idea what to expect. He shouldn’t have done that, last night, pushed and flirted and kissed Daichi like that. Guilt flooded his chest. Daichi was emotionally vulnerable, and Kuroo was taking advantage of that for his own selfish reasons. 

Besides, he had been entirely too transparent. No one in their right mind would assume it had been a meaningless, sloppy makeout to Kuroo. He hadn’t meant to be so gentle, so fond, but Daichi just seemed to bring it out in him. He’d even taken Daichi’s clothes off, for God’s sake. Daichi had initiated this kissing in the elevator, but he probably wouldn’t have if Kuroo hadn’t pushed so much earlier in the night. He knew Daichi was an affectionate drunk, and Daichi was probably eager for some comfort after having to spend so much time with Suga and Asahi. It didn’t have anything to do with Kuroo, really, and it was wrong of Kuroo to capitalize on Daichi’s weakness. 

_But Daichi did kiss me,_ he thought helplessly. A sliver of hope bloomed in his chest, and he tried to squash it back down. Hope was too dangerous. 

He pulled a pillow over his head to prevent himself from screaming. 

A groan came from the bathroom, prompting Kuroo to remove himself from underneath the pillow. He should probably check on Daichi, just to make sure he was still alive. 

“How’re you feeling, party animal?” Kuroo called. 

Another groan, and the bathroom door opened, although Daichi didn’t emerge immediately. 

“I mean, not as bad as I thought, but not great,” Daichi said, voice a little raspy. “The prospect of sitting under the bright sunshine at the beach does not sound particularly appealing, to be honest.” 

Kuroo grabbed the itinerary from Daichi’s nightstand. 

“We can meet them there later,” he called. “Volleyball isn’t until this afternoon, and I know you don’t want to miss that.” 

Daichi came out of the bathroom, looking pale. Kuroo couldn’t tell if it was the hangover, or something else. 

“So, about last night,” Daichi was scratching the back of his neck. 

Kuroo braced himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Daichi said. “You know how I get when I’m drunk.” 

Kuroo felt a sinking in his stomach. He had been stupid to think there was more to it than Daichi losing control. He had been right: hope was a liability he couldn’t afford. He managed a smirk, even though he felt hollow on the inside. 

“No need to apologize, Sawamura,” he said. “Hopefully you enjoyed yourself at least. You know, I’d never considered the roommates with benefits angle, but we could explore that, if you wanted.” He gave a wink and heard himself laugh when Daichi flushed. “Just kidding, just kidding.” 

“I just feel like, I don’t know, I took advantage of you.” 

“Sawamura,” Kuroo said, stitching the disaffected veneer back over himself, not using Daichi’s first name because he wanted to seem distant, unaffected. “I’m here for whatever you need. Need to drunkenly make out to forget about Suga? I’m here for ya.” 

Because that’s surely what it was. A distraction. Kuroo didn’t resent Daichi for it at all, he just knew it was true. This, however, did not seem to satisfy Daichi, who still looked agitated. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“Stop apologizing,” Kuroo said, getting up and walking over to Daichi, leaning down so their faces were close. Daichi’s eyes were downcast, so Kuroo put a finger under Daichi’s chin to lift it so they were looking at each other. They were close enough that they could kiss, again, Kuroo’s brain thought unhelpfully. 

“I just…” Daichi trailed off, eyes betraying an uncertainty that Kuroo tried not to latch onto. 

“It was nothing, okay?” Kuroo said. _Liar,_ the voice said. 

“Okay,” Daichi said after a pause, nodding. “I don’t want to ruin things between us,” he added. 

“That’s not going to happen,” Kuroo said firmly. “I promise.” 

Daichi’s face relaxed a little. He reached out and ruffled Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. 

“You’re the best,” Daichi smiled. Some of the color had returned to his face.

“Do you feel like eating?” Kuroo asked. “I’ll go fetch us some breakfast, and you can rest here.” Kuroo needed to get out and get some air. 

“You don’t have to take care of me,” Daichi grumbled. He was pouting, and things were starting to feel normal again. Despite Kuroo’s disappointment, he couldn’t help the way the pout made his heart melt. Yeah, he really needed to get out. 

“Nonsense! What’s the use of having a boyfriend if he can’t tend to your hangover?”

Daichi looked at Kuroo skeptically, but eventually shrugged. 

“Excellent,” Kuroo said, picking up his wallet. “I’ll be back shortly with breakfast.” 

As he exited the room, he pulled out his phone. 

[10:01 Kuroo]: Kenma it’s really bad  
[10:02 Kenma]: Oh is it  
[10:02 Kuroo]: We, like, totally made out last night  
[10:03 Kenma]: I fail to see the problem  
[10:03 Kenma]: Sounds like Sawamura’s coming around  
[10:04 Kuroo]: NO WAY  
[10:04 Kenma]: ???  
[10:05 Kuroo]: He was kind of drunk  
[10:05 Kenma]: You know, people usually do things that they want to do but would normally stop themselves from doing when they’re drunk. Thus it is highly likely that Sawamura, in fact, wanted to make out with you  
[10:05 Kuroo]: Ughhhhhhhhhh  
[10:06 Kenma]: Stop being stupid  
[10:06 Kuroo]: NEVER  
[10:07 Kuroo]: He apologized for it  
[10:07 Kenma]: Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe he would be interested if he knew you were interested?  
[10:08 Kenma]: Of course he would apologize if he thought that’s not what you wanted. It doesn’t mean he didn’t want to. Sawamura’s a good guy. He probably thinks YOU regret it  
[10:08 Kuroo]: I DON’T  
[10:08 Kenma]: You really are useless 

+++ 

As the door shut behind Kuroo, Daichi laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

_“It was nothing.”_

Kuroo’s words stuck in Daichi’s head, and Daichi was starting to have a very bad feeling about how this whole thing was unfolding. 

That’s what Daichi wanted, right? That’s why he’d apologized, wasn’t it? Because he didn’t want Kuroo to feel uncomfortable, to feel like Daichi wanted something from him other than what he’d offered, which was to pretend to be his boyfriend in public. Daichi didn’t want Kuroo to feel like he expected something more than that. Right? 

His phone pinged, and he pulled it out. 

[10:21 Suga]: Daichi! Are you guys coming? We’re heading to the beach!  
[10:22 Daichi]: I’m a little…  
[10:22 Suga]: Sick?  
[10:23 Daichi]: It’s totally your fault  
[10:23 Daichi]: We’ll be there in time for volleyball, maybe earlier  
[10:24 Suga]: I hope Kuroo is taking good care of you ;)  
[10:24 Daichi]: He is  
[10:25 Suga]: Well I won’t interrupt further ;) ;)  
[10:25 Daichi]: Geez he’s just getting me breakfast  
[10:26 Suga]: Uh huh, sure  
[10:26 Suga]: It’s nice to see you so happy with someone  
[10:26 Daichi]: :) 

Suga apparently felt like that was enough conversation. Daichi turned his phone over in his hands. Did he really seem that happy around Kuroo? He didn’t think he was acting much different than usual. 

When Kuroo returned with breakfast sandwiches, Daichi found his eyes following Kuroo everywhere. The squirmy feeling in his chest was back, and it was getting harder to ignore. 

“What?” Kuroo asked with a concerned look. 

“Oh,” Daichi said, unaware that he had been staring. “Just thinking, that’s all.”

“You okay?” Kuroo asked him gently. “You’ve had a brave face this whole time, but it would be understandable if it got harder as we get closer to, you know, the wedding.”

Of course. He was supposed to be heartbroken. Daichi had almost entirely forgotten. Even when he had texted with Suga earlier that morning, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

“I don’t think it’s that,” Daichi said slowly, unsure exactly what _it_ was. 

“C’mon, you can tell me anything, you know,” Kuroo gave him a soft look. 

As sudden as could be, a revelation came over him: he wasn’t heartbroken over Suga anymore. In fact, being around Suga was easier than it had ever been. It was simple and genuine. It didn’t hurt like it used to. Watching Suga and Asahi with their intimate looks and touches didn’t send Daichi into a tailspin, at all. If anything, it actually made him happy. 

_“It was nothing,”_ Kuroo’s statement from earlier in the morning floated through his brain again, followed by an additional, traitorous line of thought: 

_Maybe you wish it wasn’t nothing._

The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it. 

His brain could have picked a more convenient time for this thought. Daichi certainly would have preferred to mull this over without Kuroo looking at him softly, expectant and waiting. 

“I know that,” he said, sighing, hoping to seem normal. His brain was whirring into overdrive, and his heart rate had accelerated as he looked at Kuroo. 

_No. No way. This cannot be happening,_ he thought desperately. 

“Well, if you don’t feel like sharing with the class, that’s fine,” Kuroo said, easing off. Daichi breathed a sigh of relief. “You should eat your breakfast sandwich though.” 

“I think I’m still just feeling a little sick,” Daichi lied. 

“Then you definitely need to eat,” Kuroo said, bringing a sandwich over to the bed. Their fingers brushed as he handed it over and Daichi felt like he’d been electrocuted. 

And just like that, Daichi’s entire world had been turned upside down. 

After being in love with Suga for so many years, Daichi had almost entirely forgotten what falling in love felt like. It didn’t help that the first time he fell in love it was with someone who never loved him back, and also when he was a teenager. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t been able to see it. 

It put the previous night in an entirely different perspective. It all made sense. It hadn’t just been Daichi being an affectionate drunk (although that was sort of his default mode when drunk), he had actually wanted that. He wanted to kiss Kuroo and run his hands through that eternal bedhead and pull him close. 

Daichi was having a hard time processing this, especially since Kuroo was sitting on the bed next to him. How was he supposed to keep his composure with Kuroo sitting right there? While Kuroo ate his sandwich, looking down at the itinerary, Daichi stole a glance to just look at his roommate. He took in his striking, angled jaw, his lean but strong arms, his casually messy hair and seemingly permanent sideways smirk. His chest got extremely tight, and his heart went into overdrive again, thudding so hard in his chest Daichi was sure Kuroo could hear it. 

_Shit,_ Daichi thought. _This is really happening._

He couldn’t handle it anymore, couldn’t handle being in this too-small room, laying on the comfortable, king-sized bed that they’d made out in the previous night. It was too much for his now very fragile heart to deal with. 

“So, I think maybe I’m ready to head to the beach,” Daichi said tentatively as he ate the last of his sandwich. 

“Feeling better?” Kuroo looked up from the itinerary and smiled at him. Daichi’s heart did a somersault. 

“Yeah,” Daichi replied, wanting Kuroo to stop looking at him like that. Kuroo had no idea what it was doing to Daichi. “I’m feeling better.” 

“Great! I’ll get changed. You should too. Unless you want to go swimming in that.” 

Daichi looked down at himself. He was in a t-shirt and shorts. 

“Although I have to admit,” Kuroo added, smirking. “I’d sure love to see my boyfriend in a wet t-shirt,” and he had the gall to wink. 

Daichi felt his blood pressure skyrocket and his cheeks flooded with color. 

Is this why he’d been so easily embarrassed all week so far? Because, buried deep within him, he had feelings for Kuroo? He actually _wanted_ Kuroo to say all those things and _mean_ them? 

“I’ll just, uh, get changed then,” he managed, lunging for his suitcase and digging through it until he found his swim trunks and, for good measure, a loose-fitting t-shirt that wouldn’t look good no matter how wet it got, because he had to control the situation. He couldn’t put a stop to Kuroo’s flirting - after all, that’s why Kuroo was along for the week: to flirt, to show off, to tease him and make all his friends believe that they had something. But he could at least limit Kuroo’s opportunities for flirting. Otherwise, things were going to get very out of hand. 

He raced for the bathroom, and as he shut the door behind him, he slid down onto the cool, tile floor and put his head in his hands. This couldn’t be happening. 

Daichi had to admit, Kuroo was playing the part of an excellent boyfriend. He was kind, considerate, if a little bit too teasing and playful. This made the entire situation worse, because now that Daichi had an inkling about his own feelings, it was going to be impossible not to pretend it was real. 

A small, tiny part of him wondered if maybe, just maybe Kuroo wanted it to. Maybe that was why he had offered. 

“Bo? Good to hear from ya,” Kuroo’s voice came through the bathroom door. 

Daichi pushed his ear against the bathroom door, interest piqued. Kuroo had obviously answered a phone call. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but he remembered their conversation from the day before and a possessive jealousy overcame him and demanded that he know more about what was happening. 

Kuroo laughed. 

“Let’s just say I’ll be really glad when this is over.” 

Daichi’s heart sank. He heard the sound of a door closing and realized Kuroo had probably gone to finish his conversation with Bokuto on the balcony. 

Was Kuroo not having a good time? He probably was angry about the night before. Maybe that’s why he’d seemed to need to get out of the room as soon as Daichi came out of the bathroom. Maybe he just didn’t want to be around Daichi at all. That’s what Daichi deserved for acting so selfishly. 

By the time Daichi got changed and came back out into the room, Kuroo was sitting on the couch, absently flipping through his phone. He’d changed while Daichi was in the bathroom and was lounging lazily in his swim trunks and a t-shirt. Daichi thought it was terribly inconsiderate of him to look so effortlessly good laying around like that. 

“Take a call?” Daichi tried to ask casually. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and something like fear flitted through his eyes. Daichi didn’t get it. 

“Oh,” Kuroo said. “Just Bokuto.” 

“How is he?” Daichi kept his tone light. 

“Y’know, his same old self.” 

“Enthusiastic as always?” 

“You know it,” Kuroo nodded. “He just, uh, wanted to see how the trip was going.” 

“Ah,” Daichi said, trying to quash the jealousy rising in his chest. “Well, I’m ready.” 

_Let’s just say I’ll be really glad when this is over._

_It was nothing._

Daichi tried to ignore the disappointment he felt, because he really had no right to feel disappointed. He would make it up to Kuroo, keep his hands to himself, and make sure he stayed sober enough that he didn’t betray his feelings any more than he already had. 

“I’m ready too,” Kuroo hopped up, and, on all accounts, he looked happy. 

Maybe he wasn’t angry, Daichi thought. Maybe everything would be okay. Kuroo himself had said that things wouldn’t get ruined between them. 

“Shall we?” Kuroo asked expectantly. 

“Oh,” Daichi snapped out of his revelry. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

“I can’t wait to watch you play volleyball this afternoon,” Kuroo said with a wink, and Daichi’s traitorous heart leapt in his chest. 

Maybe the flirting was all for show, but Daichi, selfish as he was, would enjoy it while it lasted.


	6. If Only You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day at the beach precedes an unfortunate misunderstanding at the rehearsal dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a few things: 
> 
> um writing volleyball is so hard so i basically decided not to do it??
> 
> i didn't have something to post for kurodai week today so i decided to go ahead and post this 
> 
> you thought i was just here for fluff and i'm here to tell you that you may have been WRONG

“Bo,” Kuroo said as he picked up the phone. “It’s good to hear from ya.” 

“Dude! I need an update, I’m dying over here!” 

“Let’s just say I’ll be really glad when this is over,” Kuroo said, stealing a glance over at the bathroom door, which was still shut. 

“Aw, bro, that bad?” 

Kuroo hopped up and decided to take the conversation to the balcony. 

“I mean, it’s excellent,” he said. He felt his face get red. “Sawamura and I totally made out last night.” 

“WHAT?” Bokuto shrieked. Kuroo held the phone away from his ear, glad he had decided to take his conversation outside. 

“But he apologized for it this morning,” Kuroo said glumly. “Obviously he regrets it. He was pretty drunk.” 

“No way he regrets it!” Bokuto said enthusiastically, obviously thrilled with this development. “He probably thinks you do.” 

“That’s what Kenma said,” Kuroo replied, rolling his eyes. “But you guys don’t know him like I do.” 

“You’re blinded by despair!” Bokuto was resolute. “You’re sure that he’ll never love you so you’re looking at everything through that lens. You should try changing your perspective.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not about perspective, it’s about reality! Anyway, we’re about to head out, so I need to go.” 

“Okay bro. I’m just saying, don’t overthink things.” 

“Okay, okay. Later.” 

“Later bro.” 

Kuroo hurriedly changed into his swim trunks and a t-shirt while Daichi was still in the bathroom, then laid on the bed and scrolled through his phone. 

[11:30 Kenma]: Bokuto is right  
[11:31 Kuroo]: You two talk now?   
[11:31 Kenma]: Desperate times call for desperate measures   
[11:32 Kuroo]: You guys are wrong   
[11:32 Kenma]: You’ll never know unless you say something  
[11:33 Kuroo]: I’ll think about it  
[11:33 Kenma]: Coward   
[11:34 Kuroo]: *peace sign emoji* 

“Take a call?” Daichi asked as he came out of the bathroom. 

Kuroo froze. He hadn’t said too many incriminating things, but hopefully Daichi couldn’t hear him out on the balcony as he had tried to talk some sense into Bokuto. 

“Oh,” he said. “Just Bokuto.” 

“How is he?” Daichi asked lightly. 

“Y’know, his same old self.” 

“Enthusiastic as always?” 

“You know it,” Kuroo said. He figured he had to come up with some reason he and Bokuto were on the phone, so he opted for the truth. “He, uh, wanted to see how the trip was going.” 

“Ah,” Daichi said with an expression Kuroo couldn’t quite read. “Well, I’m ready.” 

“I’m ready too,” Kuroo stowed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his beach towel. 

Daichi looked distracted, like he was thinking something over. 

“Shall we?” Kuroo supplied. 

“Oh,” Daichi said. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

“I can’t wait to watch you play volleyball this afternoon,” Kuroo felt himself smirk, and kicked himself. _Only flirt in public, you useless moron._

Daichi flushed and cleared his throat. 

“Should be fun, anyway,” he said after a moment, grabbing his own towel and a bag that was probably armed with all the things needed for a day at the beach. He was always so well-prepared. They both headed for the door and they were on their way. 

The beach was a walkable distance from the hotel. In fact, they took the same route they had taken to get to the ferry. It didn’t take them long to spot Daichi’s friends. Kuroo slipped his hand into Daichi’s as they approached the group and squeezed it. Daichi had been quiet the whole walk over, and he wondered if something was wrong. 

“Ah, the lovebirds!” Suga chirped as they found their way to their group. 

“Speak for yourself,” Daichi muttered. 

“You feeling alright, Dai-chan?” Oikawa said with an amused grin. “You had a fair amount of fun last night.” 

Daichi waved a hand. 

“Kuroo took good care of me,” he said, looking over at Kuroo a little too fondly, Kuroo thought. 

Oikawa made a face. 

“Disgusting.” 

“What?!” Daichi yelped. 

“I’m not used to all this affection from you towards anyone,” Oikawa said darkly. “It’s too much to stomach. Dai-chan isn’t supposed to have so many feelings.” 

“I think it’s adorable,” Suga interrupted. “I think we need to thank Kuroo for bringing all of this out in Daichi.” 

Kuroo felt his ears turn red. Did he really bring out something in Daichi? His friends seemed convinced of it. 

“We were going to wait to play volleyball until this afternoon, but everyone’s here!” Suga said excitedly. 

“Where’s the little duo from yesterday?” Kuroo asked, thinking Suga had said ‘everyone’ but he didn’t see the orange mop of hair he’d enjoyed so much the previous day. 

Oikawa pointed to another volleyball court down the beach. 

“They’re relentless. They couldn’t wait so they started playing against strangers. I think extracting them will be a little difficult. But it works out because that would leave us with three setters, so they can play on their own for now.” 

“I’m not sitting out for Kageyama anymore,” Suga said brightly. “He can fight me for his place.” Kuroo wondered what that meant. 

“I’m told them they’d need to go fetch lunch in about half an hour,” Asahi said, looking at his watch. “I hope they don’t forget.” 

“I made Hinata set an alarm,” Suga said brightly. “They’ll remember.” 

“We should split the couples up,” Tanaka said as though this were the most reasonable thing in the world. 

“Yes, it’s only fair,” Noya jumped up and down. 

Kuroo found himself playing with Oikawa and Asahi against Suga, Daichi, and Iwaizumi. He wasn’t entirely keen on the Suga and Daichi partnership, which they had looked enthused about, but he certainly couldn’t protest. 

“We only have one libero, that hardly seems fair to put him on one of the teams,” Tanaka said. 

“I can referee,” Noya said good-naturedly. “Although if you put me on the opposite side as Daichi-san, we’re pretty equally matched. 

Daichi laughed. 

“I’m not nearly as skilled as Nishinoya,” he said to no one in particular, although Kuroo thought he was just being modest. “But I’m up for the challenge,” he added with a smile. 

“That settles it, then!” Oikawa said brightly, picking up a volleyball and heading toward the beach court. “Tanaka joins you guys and we get Noya.” 

+++ 

Playing volleyball against Kuroo was harder than Daichi had thought it would be. Not the physical action of it, although that had never been easy, but the look of him, concentrating on the ball, crouching to connect with it, or jumping up high to spike the ball, all of it caught Daichi’s attention. 

“You look a little distracted, Daichi,” Suga elbowed him, obviously amused. 

Daichi shot a glare over at him. He was distracted. 

He hadn’t had any time to sort out his very confusing feelings. 

Okay, maybe not confusing. He didn’t feel confused about his feelings for Kuroo. He felt positively alarmed by them, and the fact that it had taken him so long to figure it out. He wanted to sit down and think it over, but a volleyball was coming his way. Instinctively, he crouched into a receiving position and received it so that it floated over Suga’s head perfectly. 

“Nice, Daichi,” Suga said absently, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he thought over the best place to set it. 

Iwaizumi made a magnificent spike into the ground and Daichi’s side of the net erupted into cheers. Daichi let himself be swept up by it and gave Suga a well-deserved high-five. 

“Not too distracted,” he said with a small frown. 

“I guess not,” Suga said, shrugging. 

Daichi flicked his eyes to the other side of the net, where Kuroo was frowning at him. 

“What?” He shot across the net. He and Kuroo had both rotated to the front so they were facing each other. This apparently had not been lost on Suga, who was grinning at both of them intensely. 

“Don’t get cocky,” was Kuroo’s only response. 

“Bit of a rivalry, huh, lover boys?” 

Daichi and Kuroo had always had a bit of competition brewing between them. Whether it was their grades when they shared college classes or being on opposite sides of a volleyball net, neither liked to lose. 

“Something like that,” Kuroo sniffed, not looking at Suga. 

Pairing up Oikawa and Kuroo had probably been their mistake, Daichi thought later, along with allowing them to have a libero. They were both far too competitive and, as Daichi had predicted, it didn’t take long for them to understand each other. It was infuriating, actually, how the two of them, totally new to each other, seemed to have nearly as much fluidity in their movements as the long-practiced Suga and Daichi, who had played together for years. 

Kuroo grinned triumphantly as a ball landed right next to Daichi’s foot, signalling the end of the match. 

“Looks like we win,” he said with a smirk. 

“This time,” Daichi shot back venomously. 

“You want to go again, babe?” Kuroo said, looking elated. 

“I think Hinata and Kageyama will be here with lunch soon,” Asahi said nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the tension between Daichi and Kuroo. 

“Ah, Kuroo,” Suga said, motioning for Kuroo to come towards him. Daichi eyed them both suspiciously as Kuroo made his way over to Suga, who whispered something in his ear. Kuroo smirked again, and Daichi scowled at both of them. Asahi, who had returned to Suga’s side, looked horrified. 

Before he knew what was happening, Kuroo had swept him up, bridal style, and was headed towards the ocean. Oikawa was cackling behind them.

“K-Kuroo!” Daichi squirmed in Kuroo’s arms, altogether overcome by the closeness, but also concerned about what Kuroo was doing. 

“Hmm?” Kuroo said, tightening his grip on Daichi. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Taking you for a swim.” 

“What?!” 

“Losers have to face some consequences,” he said with his usual sideways smirk. 

“N-no way!” Daichi squirmed harder, surprised at Kuroo’s strength. By now, Kuroo had arrived at the water and was wading into it. 

“Yes way,” Kuroo said playfully. 

“Kuroo,” Daichi said darkly. “Don’t you dare.” 

“C’mon, play along. Everyone’s watching.” 

“They’ll be mad at you! For dropping me in the water!” Daichi said desperately. 

“I don’t think they will be,” Kuroo said, the water now lapping at his ankles. Daichi could feel the spray around him. The water felt cold. 

“And why’s that?” 

“It was their idea,” he said with a wink, before tossing Daichi into the freezing ocean water. He hit the water with a painful thud and felt all the air leave his lungs as the icy water swallowed him up. 

“K-Kuroo!” Daichi spluttered when he resurfaced, now absolutely freezing and completely furious. “I’m going to kill you.” 

“Ooooh, I’m so scared,” Kuroo said playfully, stepping back onto the sand, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You’re dead,” Daichi said, regaining his footing. He was soaked from head to toe, including his t-shirt. 

“I told you, I really wanted to see my boyfriend in a wet t-shirt,” Kuroo shrugged, widening his arms. 

Daichi felt his cheeks redden. Now was not the time to be embarrassed, he thought. He rushed for Kuroo, whose eyes widened at Daichi’s sudden change of pace before turning on his heel and rushing back towards their friends. 

“D-Daichi,” Kuroo panted out as he ran from Daichi. “It was just a joke.” 

“I think I should return the favor,” Daichi shouted at him, gaining on him quickly. 

“Shit,” Kuroo said. They had made it back to Daichi’s friends, who were all watching the scene with amused expressions. Oikawa was still cackling. Kuroo ducked behind Suga, which Daichi thought was rather low, because he was soaking wet and didn’t want to get Suga all wet, too. 

But Suga sidestepped and hopped away from Kuroo. 

“You’re on your own,” he said with a wink. 

Kuroo squeaked in surprise. Daichi took advantage of this moment and tackled Kuroo, pinning him on the ground. 

“Ack! You’re all wet!” Kuroo whined, covered his face with his hands. 

“You don’t say,” Daichi said hotly, taking off his t-shirt and wringing it out on top of Kuroo’s face for good measure. He tried not to think about the fact that _he was taking his clothes off while sitting on top of Kuroo,_ and his anger helped him with that. 

“You’re going to drown me!” 

“Good riddance,” Daichi said, although he felt a smile cross his features. 

“Daichiiiii!” 

Suga had joined Oikawa in laughter and was doubled over, clutching Asahi for support. 

When Daichi’s shirt was as wrung out as it could be, Kuroo’s usually spiky hair now plastered with salt water to his face, Daichi finally realized exactly what was happening. 

He was sitting, shirtless, on top of Kuroo, with all of his friends standing around watching the exchange. It’s not that he’d never seen Kuroo with his hair down before, but the sight struck him in a different way than before. 

“What’s the matter?” Kuroo said, a triumphant grin returning to his face. 

Daichi tried to answer, but when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out. 

“Cat got your tongue, love?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, sitting up on his elbows. 

Daichi’s face was probably a shade of red that resembled a strawberry, but hopefully everyone would just think he was out of breath from running after Kuroo. 

Maybe it was the way Kuroo called him ‘love,’ maybe it was the literal heat of the moment, or maybe it was because he was just plain selfish, but Daichi felt himself mimic Kuroo’s sideways grin, leaning down, and pressed their lips together, kissing him. He meant it to be rather rough, but somehow, inevitably, his genuine affection for his roommate overtook him, and it ended up softer and gentler than he intended. 

When he pulled back, though, Kuroo’s face had turned red, too, and Daichi felt satisfied with his work. 

“Nah,” he said, unrolling his wrung out t-shirt and standing up off of Kuroo. “I don’t think so.” 

A twinge of guilt flitted through him as he thought about his feelings, how the kissing was no longer solely about embarrassing or provoking Kuroo, but something Daichi actually wanted. He squashed this thought down and extended a hand. 

“C’mon, provocation master,” he said, smiling. 

Kuroo took his hand and Daichi pulled him up. 

“I told you it would be fun!” Suga said beside them. 

Daichi gave Suga a furious glare. 

“You’re a monster,” he said bitterly. 

“I-I told them not to!” Asahi piped up defensively. 

“At least I have Asahi,” Daichi said with a resigned sigh to the rest of the group. 

“Aw, babe, you have me too,” Kuroo went to put his arm around Daichi. 

“Don’t speak to me,” Daichi shrugged his arm off and stuck his nose up, but he couldn’t deny the smile creeping across his face. 

“You needed to take that t-shirt off anyway,” Kuroo said with a shrug. “The view is much better now. I’m sure everyone else agrees.” 

Daichi flushed, looking back at Kuroo to glare. 

“We’re back with lunch!” Hinata exclaimed as he and Kageyama approached the group, holding a large picnic basket. Kageyama had a similar basket in his arms. “Daichi-san, you’re all wet. Did you go swimming?” 

The group exploded into laughter as Daichi frowned at all of them. 

After lunch, Hinata dragged Kageyama down to the shore to build a sandcastle with him, which Daichi thought was very fitting and quite adorable. 

He and Kuroo were laying on beach towels in the sun, and Kuroo turned over, looking apologetic. 

“Sorry about earlier,” he said sheepishly. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re sorry?” 

“Well, sure,” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, flushing a little. “The water was pretty cold.” 

Daichi snorted. 

“Yeah, it was.” 

Suga and Asahi interrupted them by standing and picking up their things. 

“We need to get ready for our rehearsal dinner,” Suga said. “We expect you all to be on time,” he glared pointedly at Oikawa. 

“Don’t worry,” Oikawa said glumly, “Iwa-chan has assured me there will be no distractions this afternoon.” 

Iwaizumi swatted Oikawa lightly with a flip-flop. “Like everyone needs to know,” he muttered. 

Kuroo laughed at them, and Daichi felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably. He loved Kuroo’s laugh. He loved everything about Kuroo, he was realizing more and more. He hoped Kuroo was genuinely happy. Maybe what he’d heard of Kuroo’s phone call had been a mistake. 

He had seemed pretty serious at the time. Maybe he was anxious to be back with Bokuto. This thought sent a surge of jealousy through Daichi’s chest that he knew was totally unreasonable. Not only did he have no reason to assume anything was happening between Bokuto and Kuroo, Daichi also had no right to be jealous of whatever Kuroo did. It wasn’t as though they were actually dating. 

“You okay?” Kuroo said, looking at him quizzically. 

“Yeah,” Daichi said quickly. He needed to get better at hiding his feelings. 

“Suga and Asahi were just saying that we should get to the banquet hall around 7. That gives us,” Kuroo checked his watch, “all afternoon to do whatever we want.” 

“Did you have something in mind?” Daichi asked, because he really hadn’t thought much through. He thought they would be busy every second of the day. 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Kuroo said, smiling. 

Daichi swallowed. That smile was impossible for him to resist. 

“Do tell, boyfriend,” Daichi said, smiling back. 

+++ 

Kuroo wasn’t sure what he was thinking. He might as well hang a sign around his neck that read, “I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, SAWAMURA DAICHI,” in all capital letters. 

“Kuroo, just tell me,” Daichi whined. He had convinced Daichi to go back to the room and change into casual clothes (his heart fluttered at Daichi’s even more sun-tanned skin after his morning in the sun) and managed to get him into a taxi without telling him where they were going. 

“But that would ruin the surprise,” he said, tapping Daichi’s nose. 

He knew better than this. He knew there was no more sure way to give himself away than spend one-on-one time with Daichi, away from his friends, because Kuroo had come to the distinct conclusion that there was no way he would be able to keep his hands off Daichi, no matter who was or wasn’t with them. 

Daichi wrinkled his face, pouting. 

_Cute._

“Ta-da!” He said as they stepped out of the taxi. “One giant ferris wheel for Sawamura Daichi.” 

“Wow,” Daichi said, taking in the scene before him. The ferris wheel was perched on the end of a pier that overlooked the ocean, surrounded by vendors and food trucks. Even though it was midafternoon, the day was as beautiful as could be. 

“I know you like amusement parks, and I felt bad that we came all the way to Florida and aren’t going to Disney World,” Kuroo said, a little sheepishly. “So I figured this was as close as we could get.” 

“That’s so… thoughtful,” Daichi said, eyes crinkling around the corners as he smiled gratefully at Kuroo. Kuroo briefly thought about throwing himself off the pier, or perhaps off the top of the ferris wheel, because there was no way he was going to survive this. 

“Well, come on,” he grabbed Daichi’s hand and tugged him towards the ferris wheel. 

“You don’t have to pay,” Daichi insisted when they got to the ticket counter. 

“Too late,” Kuroo said, pulling out his phone and handing it to the attendant, who scanned it. 

“Sneaky,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes. 

“I learned from the best,” Kuroo said with a wink. 

Daichi flushed, obviously remembering the way he had bought Kuroo’s plane ticket. 

The ferris wheel had fancy, covered carriages. Daichi and Kuroo started sitting opposite each other. Daichi looked delighted. Kuroo was proud of himself for putting that expression on Daichi’s face. 

“Let’s take a picture,” Kuroo said. Daichi tilted his head to one side, looking confused. “F-for everyone, to show everyone,” he added quickly. 

“Alright,” Daichi said, pulling out his phone. He switched places and came to sit next to Kuroo and leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, smiling as he held the phone out to take the picture. 

Kuroo was sure Daichi should be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest, being so close like this. 

“What do you think?” Daichi said, holding scrolling through the variety of selfies he’d taken. 

“Send them to me,” Kuroo said. Daichi hadn’t moved from his place leaning against Kuroo. 

They made it to the top of the ferris wheel and it stopped. Daichi sat up but didn’t move away from Kuroo, pressing his face up against the glass. The ocean water shimmered in the summer sunshine, small white clouds peppering the sky above them. But Kuroo could hardly take in the scenery. He was too busy stealing glances at Daichi. 

“We’re up so high,” Daichi said excitedly. 

The pure joy on Daichi’s face made the risk worth it, Kuroo decided. 

“We can go around again if you want,” Kuroo said when they got to the end of it. 

Daichi blushed but stood up to walk toward the exit of the carriage. “No, once was fine.” 

Kuroo shrugged. “Suit yourself. Ice cream?” 

Daichi’s eyes lit up again and he nodded vigorously. 

“I think I saw an ice cream vendor on our way in,” Kuroo said as they stepped out of the carriage and thanked the attendant. 

They got ice cream - which Daichi had insisted on paying for until Kuroo gave in - and walked along the pier as they ate it. Eventually they threw their trash away and found themselves leaning on the pier railing, looking out over the ocean. Daichi turned to Kuroo. 

“Kuroo,” Daichi said softly, looking at Kuroo with an expression he couldn’t quite understand. Kuroo didn’t think he would be able to resist kissing that soft expression, so he turned to his watch. 

“We should be getting back. I’ll call another taxi.” 

Daichi looked slightly crestfallen for a few seconds before brightening up. 

“Of course. We need to get ready for dinner.” 

+++ 

After another narrowly avoided crisis regarding how good Daichi looked in his clothes, Kuroo and Daichi found themselves in the banquet hall of the hotel. Everyone else had cleaned up - apparently Kageyama and Hinata had been at the beach playing volleyball until shortly before dinner, because both of them had hair still looking wet from the shower. 

“Rehearsal dinner, huh?” Kuroo asked no one in particular as he looked around at the room. It was certainly set up for a special occasion, but not formal enough for a wedding. He made a mental note to ask Daichi what exactly Asahi and Suga did for work to allow them such an extravagant celebration. Not that he was complaining. 

“There wasn’t much of a rehearsal since none of us are involved in the ceremony, I guess,” said Tanaka shrugging. 

“So it’s just dinner?” Kuroo asked. 

“Apparently there’s some kind of post-dinner activity,” Noya chimed in. 

“I hope it’s volleyball!” Hinata said brightly. 

“You seriously aren’t tired of playing volleyball?” Kuroo asked Hinata. “Didn’t you play all afternoon?” 

“I would play all day and all night if I could!” 

Kageyama nodded beside him, corners of his lips turning up in an amused expression. 

“I think it may not be your favorite activity,” Daichi said nervously beside Kuroo. 

“Oh?” Kuroo asked. 

“I think it’s dancing.” 

“Dancing?” 

That’s right. He’d told Daichi he was nervous about dancing. The truth was, Kuroo couldn’t have cared less about that. But it had been the first thing that popped into his mind at the time, so he had to keep the charade up. 

“I’ll just watch you dance,” Kuroo said with a smirk. Daichi flushed. 

“Come on, take your seats,” Suga waved everyone towards the tables in the banquet hall. “Seats will be assigned tomorrow, but for tonight, sit wherever you’d like.” 

“So, Kuro-chan,” Oikawa took his seat next to Kuroo. “Tell us more about you and Dai-chan.” 

Kuroo had just stuck a large piece of food in his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully. He got the feeling Oikawa liked him, but still felt the need to impress him. 

“We’re happy where we’re at,” he said. “I’m still looking for work but we like where we live and Daichi’s happy with his job.” 

Daichi snorted next to him. 

“Nearly fall asleep at my desk everyday as it is, but it pays the bills.” 

The rest of dinner passed without incident, although Kuroo couldn’t stop his eyes from continuing to wander to Daichi sitting next to him, looking so effortlessly good in some dress casual clothes. Oikawa caught him doing this once and snickered. 

“Honestly, you’d think you’d never seen him before,” he said under his breath. Kuroo flushed. 

“You know how Asahi and I love dancing,” Suga said to everyone as they finished up their food. “So we thought we’d have dancing two days in a row!” He clapped his hands together. Hotel employees appeared and began moving the tables out of the hallway. 

“We’ll have live music tomorrow, but for now we just have a perfectly curated playlist,” Suga winked at Asahi, who turned pink and stammered out something like “I hope it’s good, anyway.” 

“So have some more drinks and join us on the dance floor!” Suga said brightly. 

“Well, come on, we practiced, didn’t we?” Daichi said, tugging Kuroo onto the floor. 

“Uh, right,” Kuroo said, letting his hands find Daichi’s waist and swaying them back and forth like he’d done in the apartment. Daichi looked like he found the whole thing amusing, but concentrated hard on guiding them so they didn’t run into anyone else. 

They took a brief break to drink some water, and Suga took the opportunity to seek them out. 

“Dance with me, Daichi?” Suga said. “If that’s okay,” he stole a glance at Kuroo. 

“Of course,” Kuroo said, although he didn’t mean it. 

“Where’s Asahi?” Daichi asked tentatively. 

“He went outside for some air. The crowded room was making him anxious,” Suga said softly. “Well, come on,” he grabbed Daichi by the hand, and just like that, Daichi was gone from Kuroo’s side, spinning Suga on the dance floor. 

Kuroo knew he shouldn’t stare at them. He was vaguely aware that his face was probably twisted up. A jealousy much stronger than any he’d felt before threatened to swallow him up as he watched the two of them move around on the floor. Every laugh they shared, every knowing glance they gave each other - even though Kuroo knew Suga only had eyes for Asahi, a sick feeling crept into his gut. 

Daichi looked happy. Really, really happy, out there with Suga. Much happier than he’d looked a few minutes earlier with Kuroo. 

Kuroo was stupid to think he had ever stood a chance. 

After a few minutes, Daichi returned, breathing a little heavily. 

“He’s relentless,” Daichi said with a little smile. Perhaps that was the last straw for Kuroo. 

“Have fun out there?” Kuroo said more bitterly than he meant to, turning and walking out of the banquet hall. Daichi looked at him sharply. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Daichi said, frowning and following him into the hallway outside the banquet hall. “I thought dancing made you nervous.” 

“What’s gotten into me?” Kuroo felt his temper rising, turning around to look at Daichi. He knew it was ridiculous. He had no special claim to Daichi. Daichi could dance with whomever he wanted. 

“Yeah,” Daichi replied. “You’re acting weird.” 

“I’m just-” 

“You didn’t have to come, you know,” Daichi said hotly, interrupting Kuroo. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“I know that-” 

“What did you tell Bokuto this morning? ‘Let’s just say I’ll be glad when this is over’?” Daichi said accusingly, and much of the fight immediately left Kuroo as he realized Daichi had overheard at least part of his conversation. The hurt was written all over Daichi’s face. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, dropping his voice. 

“Then how exactly did you mean it?” Daichi snapped, not ready to give up the fight. 

“I…” 

“Never mind,” Daichi said, turning on his heel. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“Daichi-” 

“I need some air,” Daichi said without looking back, and with that, he was gone. 

Kuroo stood there, frozen. Obviously Daichi hadn’t heard his entire conversation with Bokuto, or his reaction would have been very different. Guilt surged through him. Since this morning, Daichi had been under the impression that Kuroo didn’t want to be here, with him. 

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on anyone, but it’s particularly bad on you, Kuro-chan,” a voice snapped him from his reverie. 

Kuroo whirled around to see Oikawa standing in the hallway, sipping a beverage nonchalantly, expression halfway between amused and irritated. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuroo growled, although he knew it was written all over his face. 

“Didn’t take you for a liar,” Oikawa said with a shrug, sipping his drink. 

“What’s it to you, anyway?” Kuroo demanded, still amped up from arguing with Daichi. 

Oikawa sighed. 

“I’ve never seen Dai-chan so happy, for your information,” he said. Kuroo stiffened. “Dai-chan never looked at Suga-chan the way he looks at you.” 

“Why are Daichi’s feelings everyone’s business?” He snapped, feeling, on all accounts, protective of Daichi despite the argument. 

“They aren’t,” Oikawa admitted. “But Dai-chan has the misfortune of constantly wearing his heart on his sleeve.” 

Kuroo didn’t say anything. 

Oikawa sighed again. 

“You’re jealous of Dai-chan’s feelings for Suga-chan,” he said matter-of-factly. “The whole time they were dancing you looked like you’d swallowed spoiled milk.” 

“I’m not-” 

“And while that’s understandable, you ought to let it go. I mean first of all, he’s dating you.” 

_If only you knew,_ Kuroo wanted to say. 

“We can all see it, Kuro-chan,” Oikawa said, all exasperation gone from his face. “Dai-chan only has eyes for you, so you have nothing to be jealous of.” 

“He’ll never love anyone the way he loved Suga,” Kuroo said quietly, slightly shocked at disclosing his fears to Oikawa, who he barely knew. 

Oikawa walked towards Kuroo and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Now you’re just being stubborn. You should go apologize.” 

Kuroo looked at Oikawa and saw the face of a friend who cared deeply. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that Daichi didn’t love Suga anymore, that maybe everything from this week hadn’t been acting. 

He nodded and looked toward the door where Daichi had disappeared. 

“I’ll think about it,” he said to Oikawa seriously. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

“I’d shove you out the door myself, but I suppose it’s a choice you have to make on your own. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find Iwa-chan. Good luck, Kuro-chan.” 

As he watched Oikawa walk back into the banquet hall, Kuroo turned his options over in his head. He could go find Daichi and apologize. He should do that. 

Instead, he turned towards the lounge and headed for the bar. He slumped into a bar stool. 

“You look like you could use something strong,” the bartender said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Double whiskey,” Kuroo said in a defeated voice. 

“This one’s on me, okay?” The bartender said kindly as he slid it across the bartop. 

Kuroo looked up at him gratefully and downed it in one go. 

“I’ll pay for the next one,” Kuroo said, pushing the glass back towards him.


	7. I'll Never Be Done With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from his friends, Daichi realizes the truth. 
> 
> { he finds the other half of his brain cell }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just have to say that you all have been so kind and given this so much love and that's the main reason i've been able to update so quickly so thank you!!! also asahi is the real MVP tbh

Suga knew something was wrong the minute he laid his eyes on Oikawa, who was walking into the banquet hall, scanning the room undoubtedly for him. 

“What?” He asked worriedly as Oikawa approached him. 

“I haven’t even said anything,” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong?” Suga ignored this. 

Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“You know, Suga-chan, I’m just as happy as you are that Dai-chan’s moved on.” 

Suga stiffened. It was about Daichi. 

“But Kuro-chan was quite distraught by your little dance there. I know,” Oikawa held a hand up as Suga opened his mouth to speak. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it, and it’s certainly not your fault, but you might go try to smooth things over with one of them or both of them.” 

“What happened?” 

“Seems there’s a bit of trouble in paradise. Dai-chan just stormed out and Kuro-chan’s drowning his sorrows in whiskey.” 

Suga gave a long-suffering sigh. He had thought asking Kuroo’s permission to dance with Daichi was enough. He should have known better. He’d seen Kuroo’s curious glances all week, the slight twinge of jealousy Kuroo was obviously trying very hard to quash. Suga should have been more respectful. 

“It’s just so nice that it isn’t weird anymore, I guess I got carried away,” Suga said. 

Oikawa shrugged. 

“Just go talk some sense into one or both of them. This is silly.” 

Suga nodded and looked at the door Daichi had apparently stormed out of. He was just thinking about following him out when he thought to check the lounge first. He didn’t know what was drawing him to Kuroo, but something told him that starting with Kuroo was the right choice. 

Kuroo was not hard to find. He certainly had a striking appearance. Suga smirked. He could see what Daichi saw in him. 

“May I join you?” 

Kuroo looked like he was going to spit his drink all over the bar, but managed to swallow before nodding. 

“Of course,” he said, a little too enthusiastically. 

“I mean, I’d understand if you didn’t want to talk to me,” Suga said lightly, taking his seat anyway. Kuroo didn’t respond. 

“You and Daichi don’t fight very often, do you?” He asked softly. 

“W-what?!” Kuroo spluttered. 

“Oikawa told me,” Suga said with a shrug. “That you guys argued.” 

“No one around here can mind their own business,” Kuroo said bitterly, taking a large swig of whiskey. 

Suga felt a stab of guilt. It wasn’t any of his business, not really. Still, he cared about Daichi. 

“I know Daichi pretty well. I might be able to help.” 

Kuroo laughed derisively. 

“What?” Suga asked. 

“You really don’t know?” Kuroo asked seriously, all traces of humor gone. 

“If this is about Daichi’s feelings for me-” 

“Of course that’s what this is about!” Kuroo snapped. 

Suga felt himself soften. The guilt welled up in him again. 

“I’ve been a bad friend,” he said. “I don’t deserve a friend like Daichi.” 

“How long did you know?” Kuroo asked quietly, understanding exactly what Suga meant. 

Suga smiled sadly. 

“The whole time.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. 

“But I’m not here to talk to you about the past,” Suga said firmly. “I can’t change what I did or didn’t do or say. I should have talked to Daichi a long time ago. In fact, I’m going to go do that now. But before I do, I’ll say this. Daichi doesn’t love me like that anymore.” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. 

“Easy for you to say.” 

“It is easy for me to say, because he’s been in love with me for years. And this week is the easiest it’s ever been to be with him. He’s not holding back. He’s not in pain. He’s not hurting, and do you know why?” 

Kuroo simply stared at Suga. 

“Because of you.” 

“Bullshit,” Kuroo said darkly. 

“You can believe what you want,” Suga said, standing up. “But I know how Daichi looks at someone he loves. He doesn’t look at me like he used to. Now, he looks at you that way. You’re a fool if you think otherwise. And I don’t take you for a fool. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a long overdue apology to give.” 

Suga squared his shoulders and headed out for the door, leaving a speechless Kuroo to his thoughts and his whiskey. 

+++ 

Daichi fumed as he headed for the door. 

Stupid Kuroo. Stupid Kuroo with his stupid face. What was he on about, anyway? 

Daichi knew he was being ridiculous. He had no right to feel so angry. They had had an enjoyable day together, he shouldn’t still be taking whatever he heard Kuroo say to Bokuto this morning so personally. 

As he stepped out into the night air, the anger started to subside, as if the night air was seeping into him, cooling him and his temper. He was left with the genuine feeling of confusion and hurt. He didn’t understand why Kuroo had lashed out at him like that. 

He closed his eyes and tried to picture what was happening before they started arguing. They hardly ever argued. 

He had been dancing with Suga. 

It was fun, dancing with Suga. Because for the first time in his life, Daichi was enjoying the closeness with Suga without pain. He didn’t feel hurt by their friendship anymore. 

Did it have something to do with Suga? 

_Maybe he didn’t like seeing you with Suga._

Daichi shook his head, opening his eyes again. 

“No way,” he said quietly. That was all wishful thinking.

“Daichi?” 

“Oh, Asahi,” Daichi said, seeing his friend with his back to a railing on the patio behind the hotel. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Um,” Daichi stopped short. 

“Where’s Kuroo?” 

“I think I’ve really fucked up, Asahi,” Daichi said, resigned. 

He had to tell someone. 

“What happened?” Asahi turned to look at him, evening air sifting through his long hair, eyes worried and kind. 

Daichi laughed hollowly, reminded of a similar moment between him and Kuroo when he had first opened Asahi and Suga’s wedding invitation. 

“God,” Daichi said. “It’s going to sound so stupid when I say it out loud.” 

“I’m sure it’s not stupid, Daichi,” Asahi said kindly. 

“Oh it is,” Daichi replied, looking at the ground. “You can laugh if you want.” 

“I’d never laugh at you.” 

“Kuroo’s not… not really my boyfriend.” 

“What?” Asahi asked, incredulous. 

“I-I, he, it,” Daichi swallowed. “It was just for show. I didn’t want to come alone. B-because I wanted you to think I’d moved on.” 

“Oh, Daichi,” Asahi said softly. “Oh no.” 

“I know,” Daichi said, finally looking up at his friend. “But, you know, something’s happened. In me, with Kuroo.” 

Asahi’s eyes were wide. “Go on.” 

“Geez,” Daichi said, smiling sadly again. “I guess I have moved on.” 

“You love Kuroo?” 

Daichi flushed, looking at his friend sheepishly. 

“Hell of a problem to fall in love with a fake boyfriend, isn’t it?” 

Asahi’s face relaxed a little, and he let out a small laugh. 

“Only you,” was all he said. 

“And we had a fight, just now.” 

“A fight? Do you guys fight very much?” 

“No,” Daichi said. “Almost never. I went to dance with Suga and when I came back he snapped at me. I mean, what’s that about?” 

Asahi was looking at Daichi with knowing eyes. 

“Are you sure it’s just pretend?” Asahi asked tentatively. 

Daichi gaped at him. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said quickly. 

“Maybe we should ask Suga what he thinks,” Asahi said, still hesitant. 

“You mean _tell_ Suga?” Daichi asked him, unbelieving. Daichi felt the anger flare back up in him again. After hiding his feelings all this time, Asahi wanted him to talk to Suga now? 

“I just think you need to say something to him,” Asahi said quietly. 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth, I just don’t understand the point of telling Suga now,” Daichi said, maybe a little too bitterly. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door opening behind him. 

“Daichi-” 

“What am I supposed to say, anyway? Hi Suga, on the eve of your wedding to our other best friend-” 

“Daichi,” Asahi tried to interrupt him again. 

“I just want you to know that I loved you for seven years,” Daichi barreled on, gaining steam with every word. “But it’s all good and don’t worry about it because I’ve fallen in love with my roommate, who by the way isn’t actually my boyfriend.” 

“We could start there, yeah.” 

Daichi froze, eyes widening as he gaped at Asahi, who shrugged and muttered, “I tried to tell you.” 

He turned around slowly, and his eyes fell on none other than Sugawara Koushi. 

“Fuck.”

“You are so stupid,” Suga said, eyes sad. 

“No,” Daichi said, holding a hand out as Suga came towards him, evidently to hug him. “This is exactly what I didn’t want. This sad pity shit.” 

“Daichi, it’s not like that,” Suga said. 

“I have my own mess to deal with,” Daichi continued. “So just stop-” 

“Daichi, I knew!” 

“W-what?” Daichi almost choked, completely petrified by this new knowledge. 

“I knew how you felt. How could I not know?” He looked sad. “You’re my best friend. Of course I knew. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry we’re dealing with this now. It’s not fair to you,” he paused. “Or Asahi. I should’ve dealt with it a long time ago. I was just so scared to lose you.” 

“I was scared to lose you too,” it came out much softer than Daichi intended it to. His shock was quickly replaced by a subtle softness, a relief he didn’t really understand. Maybe holding it in all this time had been weighing on him. “That’s why I never said anything.” 

“I always knew I loved Asahi,” Suga said, scratching the back of his neck, stealing a glance behind Daichi at Asahi, turning slightly pink. “So I wondered what would happen, how we would get through it, and I decided the best thing to do was just ignore your feelings. That was a mistake.” 

“My feelings aren’t your responsibility,” Daichi said. 

“Even so,” Suga said, looking up at the dark night sky, voice tight. “I think you suffered a lot because of me.” 

Daichi’s heart twisted. It wasn’t untrue. 

“I don’t care about that, Suga,” Daichi said. He felt a lump rising in his throat. 

“I’m so sorry, Asahi,” Daichi added, turning around. “This whole thing is supposed to be about the two of you, and here we are, talking about my stupid feelings from the past.” 

“I think it’s good you’re talking about it,” Asahi said with another shrug. “Your feelings aren’t stupid, Daichi.” 

“Listen-” 

“No, you listen to me!” Asahi said forcefully. Daichi stiffened. Asahi never took that tone. “Both of you,” he added, looking at Suga. 

“Honestly, the amount of time you have both spent worrying about losing the other is ridiculous. When you could have talked it out and come to an agreement, or an understanding. And you’re still doing it now. You love each other. You’re best friends, for god’s sake. Stop walking on eggshells around each other, especially now that you have Kuroo, Daichi. There’s nothing to fight about. Nothing to worry about. You’re not going to lose each other. I think that’s been established. And we’re getting married tomorrow,” he looked at Suga softly. “And that’s amazing. And everything is fine, so can you two stop crying and figure out what we’re going to do about Daichi’s Kuroo problem?” 

Suga laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“You big lump, when did you go and get so tough?” 

Asahi blushed. “Only when it’s necessary.” 

Daichi felt himself smile, just a little bit. 

_Now that you have Kuroo…_

“Daichi… what’s this about Kuroo not being your boyfriend?” 

“O-oh,” Daichi’s smile disappeared, and he suddenly felt incredibly exposed. “We, uh, he, I…” 

Asahi and Suga both held their peace, waiting for Daichi to compose himself. 

“We wanted you to be happy for me and not worry about me. So he offered to pretend.” 

Suga’s eyes widened, and then he broke into a large smile. 

“So that’s why he’s so jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Daichi said suspiciously. 

“You absolute moron,” Suga said, putting his hands on his hips. “You complete waste of brain cells. You-” 

“Suga,” Asahi said sharply. 

“Right,” Suga refocused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Daichi, you know Kuroo loves you, right?” 

Daichi’s jaw almost dropped. 

“What?” 

“Daichi,” Suga said softly. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?” 

“He’s just like that,” Daichi said stubbornly. “He’s a natural flirt.” 

“I don’t know him like you do,” Suga said slowly. “But I know what it looks like to look at someone you love,” he laughed. “He’s not pretending. I bet he’s loved you for a long time. And you love him too, don’t you?” 

Something clicked in Daichi’s brain as he remembered a conversation he and Kuroo had had before all this had started. 

_“I fell in love with you when we were rooming together in university, but you were too focused on your studies and career to notice. Graduating, getting your job, all that stuff, kind of cleared things up for you, and you could see the way I felt. Maybe you’d felt that way all along, and that’s why you decided to keep rooming with me after graduation. But it took you forever to notice, oh, how I suffered.”_

“Oh my god,” he said incredulously. “That stupid asshole.” 

“What?” Suga asked. 

“I need to go,” Daichi said quickly. 

“Yeah, I think you do,” Asahi said simply. 

“I… thanks,” Daichi looked between the two of them, and found himself smiling fondly. “I love you both.” 

Suga and Asahi exchanged a knowing look. Suga’s eyes looked glossy. 

“We love you too, Daichi.” 

Daichi turned around and ran back inside. 

“You’ll find him in the lounge,” he heard Suga call from behind him. Daichi wondered how Suga knew that, how Suga in fact knew Kuroo was jealous - Kuroo was jealous? - but he didn’t have extra brainspace to spare as he ran through the hotel. 

Daichi hurried into the lounge, where it took him only seconds to find the messy mop of hair he was looking for. He sat himself in the stool next to Kuroo, who appeared to be sipping a whiskey. 

He cleared his throat and Kuroo turned to look at him, yelping and nearly dropping his drink. 

“Sawamura,” he said in a squeaky voice, looking horrified. “You scared me.” 

“How many of those have you had?” Daichi asked, frowning, though he couldn’t stop the swell of affection that welled up in him being close to Kuroo again. 

_Geez. I shouldn’t have argued with him,_ he thought. 

“S’only my third one,” Kuroo said. “Imma bartender so I’m immune to the stuff.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works,” Daichi said disapprovingly. “Give me that.” He snatched the whiskey glass out of Kuroo’s hands and handed it back to the bartender. 

“Go easy on him,” the bartender said with an amused smile. “He feels terrible about whatever happened.” 

Daichi gave Kuroo a sideways glance. He certainly did look upset. 

Daichi nodded and set some money down on the bartop. 

“Sawamura, ya don’t hafta-” 

“Come on, you big dork, let’s go,” Daichi silenced Kuroo’s protests by dragging him up from his seat and pulling him out of the lounge. He hadn’t missed the way Kuroo had slipped back into using his last name and felt a stab of guilt. 

“Where we goin’?” 

“To sober you up.” 

“No f-f-fun.” 

“You don’t look like you’re having fun.” 

Kuroo glared, though it lacked conviction. “What’s it to you?” 

“I need to talk to you,” Daichi said meaningfully. 

“Nothin’s stoppin’ you from talking,” Kuroo said. 

“This is not a conversation to have with you in this state. What were you thinking, anyway?” 

“Dunno,” Kuroo said. “Made ya mad. Felt bad.” He hiccuped. 

“I’m sorry for getting mad,” Daichi said. “Come on, let’s go back to our room.” 

“Thought you were done with me,” Kuroo said, sounding a little miserable. 

“Nope,” Daichi said firmly, guiding him towards the elevator. “I’ll never be done with you,” he added, allowing a wry smile to creep onto his face. He saw Kuroo’s face flush and felt the flicker of hope he’d been fanning for the last few minutes explode. 

By the time they made it back to their room, Kuroo was walking without wobbling - although he hadn’t moved from Daichi’s firm grasp around his waist - and had stopped hiccupping. 

“Maybe I should dump some cold water on you, that might snap you out of it,” Daichi said, trying for a playful tone. 

“I told you I’m immune to the stuff,” Kuroo said with an eye roll. 

“You’re not,” Daichi answered matter-of-factly. 

“What’s so important anyway? Thought you were mad at me.” 

“I said I’m sorry for getting mad,” Daichi said, withdrawing his hands from around Kuroo’s waist to open the door. He was vibrating with nervous energy, but he was certainly not having this conversation with an inebriated Kuroo. 

“Go lay down.” 

“‘M fine,” Kuroo huffed. 

“Then help me,” Daichi said, flipping through the welcome binder on the table. 

“Help you?” 

“Help me decide what to order.” 

Daichi firmly believed that there were few problems that couldn’t be solved with food. 

“What to order? What are you doing?” Kuroo asked, looking flabbergasted. 

“Apologizing,” Daichi said. 

“By ordering room service?” 

“Do you have another suggestion?” Daichi quirked an eyebrow. 

“You already apologized.” 

“What if I want a snack?” 

Kuroo managed a smirk, which Daichi thought was encouraging. 

“So you’re just hungry.” 

“I’m always hungry.” 

Kuroo smiled, really smiled this time. 

“Yeah, you are,” he said. Was that fondness Daichi detected in his tone? His heart fluttered. 

“So what do you want?” Daichi said, feeling a little relieved as he handed Kuroo one of the room service menus. 

+++ 

Kuroo didn’t think he was that drunk, as he had been insisting, but Daichi was acting very strange, and he couldn’t think of a better explanation for it. 

Daichi seemed a little tense, but not at all in the way he had been earlier when they had argued. He was smiling a lot and blushing all over the place. He seemed oddly happy, which Kuroo couldn’t understand, but he was glad they weren’t fighting anymore.

The room service came fairly quickly. Kuroo had insisted that he was still full from dinner - but Daichi pressed him until he decided on some dessert. 

While they waited for the food to arrive, Kuroo sat on the bed, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Do you need anything?” Daichi asked him, looking at him softly as he walked towards the bed. “Can I sit here?” 

“What? No!” Kuroo said. Daichi blinked at him owlishly, clearly unsure how to react. Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, no I don’t need anything. Yes you can sit here. I mean, it’s your room too.” 

Daichi didn’t say anything, but sat next to Kuroo on the bed. 

“I guess I should apologize too,” Kuroo said sheepishly. 

“Apologize?” Daichi looked at him in confusion. 

“I mean, I snapped at you.” 

An ill-timed knock on the door interrupted Kuroo’s attempt at an apology. 

“I’ll get it,” Daichi said, giving Kuroo a small smile. 

“Are you listening to me?!” Kuroo called after him. 

“Of course I am,” Daichi replied with a tiny, rumbling laugh. He retrieved the food from the earnest-looking hotel employee and brought it back to their bed. 

“So are you back?” Daichi asked him as he set the tray of fries and dessert in front of them. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re sober enough to apologize, so are you back?” 

“I didn’t go anywhere,” Kuroo grumbled. 

“You know what I mean,” Daichi said, smiling at him. 

“I’m not drunk, Sawamura,” Kuroo said grumpily. 

“I have something I need to ask you,” Daichi said, handing Kuroo a fork. Their fingers brushed in the exchange, and Kuroo felt his blood pressure climb. 

“I’m not done apologizing.” 

“I don’t want your apology.” 

“What?!” Kuroo yelped. 

“I mean, I think I understand,” Daichi said with a knowing look. Kuroo wasn’t sure about that expression. “So will you just answer my question?” 

“What question?” Kuroo said quietly. He had a very bad feeling about this. 

Daichi sighed, apparently deciding that food could wait and moving the tray to his nightstand. Which meant his question must be very important. He scooted closer to Kuroo, so their knees barely brushed. He bit his bottom lip, the way he always did when he was thinking over something important. Kuroo prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him. 

“It’s about that story you told,” Daichi said slowly. 

Realization started to dawn on Kuroo. He opened his mouth to interrupt Daichi, but no sound came out. 

“About falling in love with me while we were rooming in university and me being too blind to see it-” 

“Sawamura-” Kuroo found his voice and tried to interrupt him, fear exploding inside his chest as he looked around the room at anything but Daichi. So Daichi had figured it out, after all. Kuroo was done for. Their friendship, too, surely, was done for. Kuroo could hide everything under a joke, but if Daichi asked him directly - he wouldn’t be able to deny it. 

“Please, call me Daichi?” Daichi asked, voice small as he drew even closer to Kuroo. Kuroo finally met Daichi’s gaze. 

Daichi’s eyes were pleading. Kuroo swallowed. Daichi looked desperate. 

“Daichi,” he breathed. 

“The story,” Daichi said quietly. “It was real, wasn’t it?” 

Kuroo wanted to say no. He wanted to run away and hide and never speak to Daichi again. 

But he also ached for Daichi to know the truth, and he felt himself nodding. 

“It was real,” he said, so quiet he could hardly hear himself. “I love you. God, I love you so much.” 

Daichi practically lunged at him, capturing his lips again and twining his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and Kuroo thought he might actually melt into a puddle. They’d kissed before, but this was different. This was so honest and desperate, Kuroo could hardly believe it was real. He felt himself kissing back with equal fervor, arms wrapping around Daichi’s shoulders and pulling him in. 

“I love you too,” Daichi said breathlessly when he pulled back. 

“Come again?” Kuroo squeaked out, still unable to believe what was happening. 

“I love you,” Daichi said, confidently this time. “And I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry it took me so long.” He cupped Kuroo’s cheek. Daichi smiled, looking a little sad. “It must’ve been hard.” 

“It was,” Kuroo mumbled, sure he had turned a deep shade of crimson. He looked up at Daichi hopefully. “You really do? Love me?” 

Daichi gave a tiny laugh, small and rumbling. “I really, really do.” 

Kuroo pulled him in close. 

“Thank god,” he said reverently, brushing their noses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title chapter: They Finally Stop Being Dumb


	8. Come On, It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wakes the next morning, sure it had all been a dream. 
> 
> { + it's wedding time! }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure, it's just going to be a complete fluff fest from here on out

_What a dream_ , Kuroo thought as he blinked himself into wakefulness. 

“Good morning,” Daichi said, running a hand through Kuroo’s hair, then leaning down apparently to kiss him. 

It was entirely too early for this. 

“W-what are you doing?” Kuroo yelped, pulling away from Daichi. 

Daichi turned red. 

“I’m trying to kiss you, isn’t that obvious?” 

“W-why?” 

“Why?! I made sure you were sober enough so you wouldn’t forget anything,” Daichi said, looking crestfallen. “But I guess you were more far gone than I thought.” 

“No, wait!” Kuroo said hastily. “You mean, th-that wasn’t a dream?!” 

Daichi’s blush climbed down his neck, but a smile spread across his face. 

“You thought that was all a dream?” He asked, obviously shocked. 

Kuroo nodded dumbly. 

Daichi grabbed a pillow and attacked Kuroo with it. 

“You. Complete. Moron.” He punctuated each of his words with a slap from the pillow. 

“Sawamura!” Kuroo shrieked. Daichi stopped hitting him with the pillow and glared. 

“D-Daichi,” Kuroo said shakily. 

“That’s better,” Daichi said with a soft smile. “No, it wasn’t a dream. So can I kiss you now or what?” 

Kuroo nodded jerkily, shivering as Daichi leaned down and softly pressed their lips together. 

“Good morning,” Daichi said playfully. 

“Mornin’,” Kuroo replied uncertainly. 

“Why are you shy all of a sudden?” Daichi said. 

“Why are you bold all of a sudden?” Kuroo countered. 

“Hmm,” Daichi put a hand on his chin and appeared to be thinking deeply. “I got Kuroo Tetsurou to admit that he’s been in love with me for years, which really should be enough to embolden just about anyone.” He winked. 

Kuroo felt his face light up. Oblivious Daichi had been hard enough to deal with… but blatantly flirty Daichi? Kuroo wasn’t sure he was going to be able to handle it. 

“You’re merciless,” Kuroo whined. 

“Okay, I’ll stop teasing,” Daichi said. “For now.” He winked again. 

“Daichi!” 

“Who knew the provocation master was so easy to bring down?” Daichi grinned. 

Kuroo groaned, pulling the blankets up over his head. 

“My reputation is ruined,” he complained from under the blankets. 

“I promise not to tell anyone that you’re a big, shy softie,” Daichi said. “Now, come on, get up, we’ve got to get ready.” 

Kuroo reemerged from under the blankets, Daichi still looking at him softly. 

“Would you like to shower first?” 

“Go ahead,” Kuroo said, thinking not for the first time that he needed some time to collect himself. 

“Suit yourself,” Daichi said with a shrug. 

“But don’t worry if you forget a shirt this time, okay?” Kuroo said, gathering up every ounce of strength he had to try for his own tease. He was pleased with the result as Daichi flushed. 

“Oi,” Daichi growled, frowning. 

“Go on, go on,” Kuroo shooed him out of the bed. “You said yourself, we need to get ready. What’s on the agenda for today, anyway?” 

“We’re supposed to help with setup. Well, I’m supposed to help with setup, so don’t feel like you have to tag along.” 

“I want to!” Kuroo said enthusiastically. 

“Alright, then I’ll go shower and we can get down there. I’m supposed to make sure Suga gets to the ceremony on time. I figured we’d come back to put our suits on after setup. Sound good?” 

The thought of Daichi in the suit he’d picked out sent Kuroo into a tailspin, but he must have nodded because Daichi gave him a thumbs-up before heading into the bathroom. 

Kuroo pulled out his phone immediately. It hadn’t been a dream. He had some informing to do. 

[9:45 Kuroo]: KENMA YOU’RE NOT GOING TO FUCKING BELIEVE THIS   
[9:45 Kenma]: You made out again?   
[9:46 Kuroo]: No. Well, yes  
[9:46 Kenma]: Sawamura likes you back  
[9:47 Kuroo]: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[9:47 Kenma]: I hate you   
[9:48 Kuroo]: Are you mad that I didn’t listen to you  
[9:48 Kenma]: I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer  
[9:48 Kenma]: Let me guess, Sawamura did the confessing  
[9:49 Kuroo]: Kenma, I’m wounded!  
[9:49 Kenma]: Well?   
[9:50 Kuroo]: ...yes.   
[9:50 Kenma]: I’m glad my suffering is finally over  
[9:51 Kuroo]: Don’t you mean MY suffering?   
[9:51 Kenma]: That too, I guess   
[9:52 Kenma]: Also, you should tell Bokuto. He’s been texting me to see if I know anything every five minutes for the last two days   
[9:52 Kuroo]: What a friend ;___;   
[9:53 Kenma]: It’s insufferable. You’re both insufferable

Daichi came out of the bathroom, fully clothed. 

“Aw, come on!” Kuroo whined. “You couldn’t have ‘forgotten’ your shirt again?”

Daichi flushed. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t have any idea what you were doing to me,” Kuroo groaned when Daichi didn’t say anything. 

Kuroo’s phone started vibrating on the nightstand. 

“It’s Bokuto,” he said as he leaned over to look at the contact information. 

“Oh,” Daichi’s face fell. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked. 

“I-I have a confession.” 

“Oh?” 

“I was jealous, too.” 

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Jealous? Of Bokuto?” 

Kuroo felt a horrified expression cross his features. 

“Gross! Ugh! Disgusting!” 

Daichi’s head shot up. 

“Bokuto doesn’t seem disgusting.” 

“I mean, it’s disgusting to think of him that way,” Kuroo stuck his tongue out, trying to rid himself of the horrible image Daichi had given his brain. “No way. No fucking way. Besides, Bokuto totally has the hots for Akaashi.” 

“Oh? Work drama?” Daichi visibly relaxed. 

“I wouldn’t really call it drama since nothing is happening,” Kuroo said with a shrug. He and Bokuto hadn’t talked about it in a while, but he assumed nothing had changed. Besides, Bokuto had been a bit preoccupied with Kuroo’s problems. Kuroo figured he should probably ask Bokuto how it was going. 

“Well, are you going to call him back?” 

“I don’t have to,” Kuroo said gently. “Though he’ll be thrilled at this new development.” 

“Of course you should call him back,” Daichi said resolutely. “I just felt like… you should know.” 

“Well, you’ve nothing to be jealous of,” Kuroo leaned in and kissed Daichi’s cheek softly. 

“Well, go on,” Daichi picked up Kuroo’s phone and handed it to him. 

“I’ll just, uh,” Kuroo gestured towards the balcony. 

“Of course,” Daichi said. 

“Hey, sorry I missed your call bro-” 

“KENMA SAID-” 

“Shhhhh!” Kuroo hushed him hurriedly, stealing a glance at Daichi who looked amused. “It’s been a crazy morning so far. You’re never going to believe this…” 

+++ 

“Wasn’t the whole point of staying in a fancy place like this so that other people set up for you?” 

“You don’t want to help?” Daichi eyed Oikawa. They were arranging place settings in the banquet hall. 

“Oh, I couldn’t stay away if I wanted to-” 

“He just needs something to complain about,” Iwaizumi interrupted him. “I don’t think he’d be happy if there was nothing to complain about. Shittykawa, did you even look at the instructions about how the silverware is supposed to be arranged?” He barked. 

Daichi laughed at them, handing a flustered Oikawa the setting diagram. 

“Suga-chan told me something interesting, Dai-chan,” Oikawa said after rearranging the silverware the correct way, an eyebrow cocked and a wicked grin on his face. 

Daichi swallowed. “Oh?” Daichi didn’t like where this was going. 

“He said you lied to all of us about you and Kuro-chan.” 

“He said what?” Daichi yelped, unable to believe Suga would have said anything. 

“Don’t say it like that,” Iwaizumi said darkly. “Your nosy ass wouldn’t leave Suga and Asahi alone last night.” He turned away from Oikawa. “He cornered them when you went to find Kuroo in the lounge. It was horrible.” 

“Well I just had to know what that little rendezvous between you three was about,” Oikawa explained. 

“He held them hostage,” Iwaizumi said, sighing apologetically. “‘No, Suga-chan, I’ll lock you out of your room and I won’t give you the rings,’” he said in a high-pitched, mocking voice. 

“I don’t sound like that, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped. 

“You held their rings hostage?!” Daichi asked accusingly. 

“You were both so upset! It didn’t look like a normal lover’s quarrel that Dai-chan would have!” Oikawa said, obviously horrified at this turn in the conversation. “Dai-chan wouldn’t fight with his boyfriend like that!” 

Daichi sighed. “You’re impossible. Yes, I lied.” 

“Suga-chan said you’re in love, though. Is Kuro-chan in love too?” 

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you tell anyone else?” 

“I didn’t let him,” Iwaizumi replied. 

“Then I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else.” 

“Ooooh, I love secrets,” Kuroo had decided to join the conversation, walking up carrying a box. 

“Well, our secret is out, apparently,” Daichi said lightly, feeling himself smile when Kuroo looked slightly horrified. 

“I take it back, I hate secrets, they’re the worst.” 

“I think it’s romantic,” Oikawa said dreamily. 

“Why did I get put in charge of place settings?” Kuroo held up the box of nametags, obviously already ready for a change in topic. “I don’t know who goes where!” 

“It’s right on the paper, silly,” Daichi said, pulling a paper out of the box and flicking him playfully. 

“They are in love!” Oikawa cried joyfully. 

Kuroo ignored Oikawa’s outburst. 

“But what if the paper’s wrong and it’s all messed up? What if there’s a giant family feud because I put the wrong cousin in the wrong place?” 

Daichi sighed, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Go help poor Kuro-chan,” Oikawa said. “Iwa-chan and I can handle the silverware.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” 

“Not a word to anyone else,” Daichi said testily. 

Oikawa saluted them. “Scout’s honor.” 

“I’ll make sure of it,” Iwaizumi said. 

“Thanks, Iwaizumi,” Daichi smiled at him. 

He and Kuroo spent the rest of the morning sorting out places. Kuroo whined when he found they were sitting with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but Daichi assured him that Oikawa - under the close supervision of Iwaizumi - would keep his mouth shut. 

“I want to sit with the orange shrimp!” 

“You mean Hinata?” Daichi looked at the paper. “They’re just one table down from us.” 

“Still, that Oikawa is trouble,” Kuroo huffed. 

Daichi laughed. “You like him.” 

“He’s meddlesome,” Kuroo said. 

Daichi sighed. “You’re right about that.” 

“I can hear you!” Oikawa squeaked from a few tables down, exclaiming upsetly when Iwaizumi chuckled next to him. 

“We can spend time with Kageyama and Hinata after dinner,” Daichi said placatingly, ignoring Oikawa. 

It was Oikawa who alerted them, a few hours later, to the time on the clock. 

“Time to get ready for real, Dai-chan. Aren’t you in charge of Suga-chan this afternoon?” 

Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“Suga is perfectly capable of getting to his own ceremony on time and properly.” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. 

“But yes, I’m going to get ready and I’ll make sure he’s fine,” Daichi conceded. 

“Hopefully Kuro-chan doesn’t turn green with envy again,” Oikawa surveyed Kuroo next to Daichi, and Daichi saw Kuroo turn slightly pink. 

“I’m-” 

“You are too meddlesome,” Daichi said, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and turning to walk away from Oikawa. “Let’s go.” He saw Kuroo stick his tongue out at Oikawa and chuckled. 

“What?” Kuroo asked him. 

“Glad you two understand each other.” 

“We do not!” Kuroo protested. 

“I thought you guys would get along.” 

“I wouldn’t call this getting along!” 

Daichi chuckled again. He had a feeling this wedding was going to be a lot of fun. 

+++ 

Kuroo tried, without much success, to tame his hair before considering his suit. 

“I like your hair that way,” Daichi said without prompting, causing Kuroo to jump. He hadn’t known Daichi had been watching him. 

“It’s a mess.” 

“It suits you,” Daichi shrugged, smiling a little. “Go on, put your suit on. Your hair is fine. More than fine, actually.” He winked again. Kuroo turned red again. 

“Geez,” Kuroo tried for an annoyed tone as he unzipped the bag holding his new suit. Daichi was already ironing his own with the iron provided by the hotel. 

“Here, I’ll iron it for you,” Daichi held his hand out. 

“You don’t have to-” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, have you ever ironed a piece of clothing in your life?” Daichi said playfully. 

Kuroo frowned. “No,” he admitted. 

“Well we can’t have your first attempt at ironing be today. I’ll teach you when we get home,” he added thoughtfully. 

Kuroo handed over the suit dutifully, sitting on the decorative loveseat and watching Daichi work. Although Kuroo was excited at the prospect of seeing Daichi in his bowtie again, he had to admit, he liked the casual look. Daichi’s t-shirt was just a little bit too tight and showed off his impressive biceps. He swallowed, noticing how dry his throat was. 

“I know I’m your boyfriend and all, but didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s not polite to stare?” Daichi said without looking up from the ironing board. 

“B-boyfriend?” Kuroo yelped. 

Daichi paused and put the iron down, crossing his arms over his chest, looking a little uneasy. 

“I thought so,” he said slowly. “But, I mean, if you don’t want to put a label on it, or-” 

“No!” Kuroo shrieked loudly. Daichi tilted his head to one side. 

“I mean,” Kuroo said, regaining his composure. “Yes. Yes, I want to put a label on it. I w-want to be your boyfriend.” 

Daichi’s face softened. 

“Well, thank goodness. I thought I was supposed to be the dense one. Sheesh.”

“S-sorry,” Kuroo said nervously. 

“You know, sly, flirty, pretend-boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou was pretty fun, but shy, stuttering real-boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou is even cuter.” 

“I don’t stutter!” Kuroo whined. 

“You do,” Daichi said calmly, back to his ironing. “It’s adorable.” 

Kuroo felt himself pout. It was true, ever since this morning he had been unable to properly formulate a sentence. He was a little frustrated with himself. He was acting like all of this was completely new, when he’d been doing just fine earlier in the week. 

“You could relax a little, though,” Daichi said quietly. 

Kuroo looked up at him quizzically. Daichi sighed. 

“You’re acting like you need to do something different or be a different way than before. But I love you, every part of you. So don’t worry about anything, okay?” 

Kuroo felt relief flood through him and released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Guess I just can’t believe it,” he finally said quietly. 

Daichi set the iron down and unplugged it. He walked over to the loveseat and cupped Kuroo’s cheek, leaning in. 

“Well, believe it,” Daichi kissed him softly. “I’m here to stay. Now go put on your suit.” 

Kuroo let himself smile and stood up, grabbing his suit from the ironing board and heading to the bathroom to change. 

When he came out, Daichi had already changed and was fiddling with the bowtie as he sat on the big bed. 

Kuroo whistled. Daichi jumped and flushed. 

“Now who’s shy?” Kuroo said with a raised eyebrow. 

Daichi set his face in a resolute expression. 

“Not shy,” he said defiantly. 

“Oh?” 

“You know what I wanted to say when I first saw you in that suit?” 

Kuroo felt his cheeks heat up before Daichi even said it. 

“Wow,” Daichi said simply. 

“W-wow?” Kuroo repeated incredulously. 

“Can you believe it? My brain actually thought the word ‘wow’ and I, the stupidest person alive, was like, ‘wow my roommate is so nice-looking. I’ll just ignore this.’” Daichi put his head in his hands. “I’ll never be over how stupid I was.” 

“Aw, Daichi,” Kuroo walked over to the bed and put a finger under Daichi’s chin, tilting it up so Daichi was looking at him. “You’re not stupid.” 

“Don’t you remember we literally talked about this before all this even started?” Daichi said with a sheepish expression. 

“You mean when I told you how I fell in love with you and pretended it was made up?” 

“I think my exact words were ‘yeah, I would totally not notice something like that.’ I mean, how could you not explode?” 

“Believe me,” Kuroo said seriously. “I felt like I would explode.” 

Daichi laughed. His eyes crinkled around the edges as he did. Kuroo thought, again, that he might explode. He was the one making Daichi laugh. He was the one putting that content smile on Daichi’s face. 

“It must’ve been hard,” Daichi repeated what he had said the night before, eyes clouding with a little bit of sadness. 

“It was worth it,” Kuroo said with a determined expression. 

“Was it?” Daichi asked, suddenly sounding self-conscious. 

“Of course it was, silly,” Kuroo leaned down and captured Daichi’s lips, kissing him firmly yet gently. He would never, ever get tired of this. 

When he pulled back he stole a glance over at the clock on his bedside table. 

“It’s almost time for you to go get Suga, isn’t it?” 

Daichi looked apologetic. 

“That’s okay, right?” 

Kuroo sighed. “Of course it’s fine. He’s your best friend. I was being ridiculous-” 

“You weren’t being ridiculous,” Daichi said seriously. “I care how you feel. So does Suga. He’d understand if you didn’t want me to be with him right now.” 

Kuroo felt a pang of guilt stab his chest. He hadn’t ever meant to make Daichi feel bad about being with his best friend. He pictured someone trying to keep him away from Kenma or Bokuto and scolded himself. He really had been ridiculous. 

“Of course you should be with him,” Kuroo said firmly. “That’s what’s best for everyone. He needs you.” 

Daichi gave a small smile. 

“Maybe.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Of course he does. And that’s great. That’s what friends are for. Isn’t it better now, anyway?” 

Daichi nodded. “It’s so easy to be around him. Now that I have you,” Daichi’s voice caught a little bit. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

Kuroo threw his arms around Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him in. 

“Geez,” he said, feeling a lump rise in his throat. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“You’ve done more than you can know,” Daichi said softly into Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo squeezed him tighter before releasing him. 

“Alright, I’ll meet you for the ceremony,” Kuroo said. He straightened Daichi’s bowtie. “The bowtie was definitely the right choice.” 

Daichi flushed before standing up and checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. 

“I’ll see you in a little bit,” he said as he went towards the door. 

“Dai,” Kuroo said, using the new nickname a little shyly. 

“Yeah?” Daichi looked back, and if Kuroo wasn’t mistaken, the tips of his ears were red. 

“I love you,” Kuroo said with a smile. 

The rest of Daichi’s ears turned red, but he smiled back. 

“I love you too, Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo felt his face light up, but Daichi was gone before he could respond. 

+++ 

Daichi took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the suite Suga was getting ready in. 

“Come in!” 

When Daichi came in, Suga was adjusting his tie in the mirror and fiddling with his cowlick for probably the hundredth time. 

“It’s never going to cooperate,” Daichi said. “You look nice,” he added as Suga turned around. 

“Oh, Daichi! Did… did everything work out?” He sighed in exasperation. “You’re sure it won’t stay down?” He pointed to his cowlick. 

Daichi went to give his best friend a hug. 

“It’s your wedding day and you’re worrying about me,” he chastised as he pulled back from hugging Suga. “This is why I brought a fake boyfriend in the first place. And yes, I’m sure.” 

“Real boyfriend now?” Suga asked hopefully. 

Daichi laughed. “Yes, he’s my real boyfriend now.” 

“He seems like he makes you really happy,” Suga said. 

Daichi felt a flutter in his chest as he thought about it. 

“Yeah, he does.” 

“Good,” Suga said, though it looked like something was running through his head. 

“What is it?” Daichi asked softly. 

“I hurt you for all that time,” Suga said, voice sounding a little tight. “I don’t know if I can ever apologize enough for it.” 

Daichi let his hand come up to cup Suga’s cheek gently. 

“Suga, I love you, but the phrase ‘you complete waste of brain cells’ comes to mind.” 

Suga’s eyes widened before he gave a little laugh. 

“Did you even listen to Asahi’s lecture to us last night?” Daichi asked playfully, running a thumb over Suga’s cheek and then withdrawing his hand. “He’s right. There’s nothing to worry about anymore.” 

Suga nodded, blinking furiously. 

“Now,” Daichi checked his watch. “I’m here to make sure you’re on time. So it’s time to buckle up and get ready to say the big words.” 

Suga drew a sharp intake of breath. 

“It’s really happening.” 

Daichi smiled at him. 

“It is, and it’s perfect.” 

“I hope Asahi’s okay,” Suga said absently. 

“Nishinoya’s on Asahi duty.” 

“Ah,” Suga sighed, looking relieved. “He’ll be okay then. But will he be on time?”

“Ennoshita has instructions to go retrieve them if they don’t arrive on time.” 

“You think of everything,” Suga said fondly. 

“Anything for you guys,” Daichi replied. “C’mon,” he said, gesturing towards the door. “It’s time.” He held out his arm and Suga took it gratefully, and they headed for the door. 

Suga and Asahi were walking each other down the aisle, so they had arranged it so they would meet right before the ceremony. 

“You ready?” Daichi said as they approached the room they’d agreed to meet in? 

Suga nodded jerkily, and Daichi could see his eyes turn glassy. 

Daichi opened the door to the meeting room. 

Suga gasped and Daichi looked up and saw Asahi. 

Noya had obviously deposited Asahi at the meeting place and gone off on his own, which Daichi thought was a little cruel and had not been according to his instructions. But he wasn’t a team captain and Nishinoya wasn’t his kohai anymore, so he thought Noya must have decided Asahi could use a little time to himself. 

“A-Asahi,” Suga said softly, and Daichi gave his arm one last squeeze before releasing him so he could run at his fiance. 

Asahi was positively glowing. He didn’t look nervous as Daichi had expected him to. 

_“You big lump, when did you go and get so tough?”_

_“Only when it’s necessary.”_

Daichi felt his eyes fill with tears as we watched his two best friends embrace each other. 

“Don’t cry,” Asahi was saying softly, and Daichi wasn’t sure if he was talking to Daichi or Suga, or both of them. “It’s not time for that yet.” 

“Well, you both made it,” Daichi finally said. “I’m going to go find Kuroo.” 

“Oh yes, of course!” Suga said, still clinging to Asahi. “Go find him.” 

Daichi blinked some more tears away and nodded at both of them. He was relieved. He couldn’t have been happier as he walked into the ballroom, which had been arranged with chairs to be a wedding venue. 

+++ 

Kuroo glanced around anxiously as he waited for Daichi to return from retrieving Suga. He’d promised Kuroo they would get to sit together for the ceremony. Kuroo knew making sure Suga was okay was important, but he felt like a fish out of water. 

“Something bothering you, Kuro-chan?” Someone poked him from behind. 

“N-no,” Kuroo said, turning to give Oikawa a pointed look. 

“Daichi just walked in the door,” Iwaizumi said helpfully. Kuroo let out a sigh of relief as his eyes found Daichi. He gave a little wave and felt his heart flip as Daichi gave him a soft smile before coming over to sit next to him. 

“You guys have a good talk?” Kuroo asked, with as genuine of a look as he could possibly manage. 

“We did,” Daichi said. “I hope you-” 

“I’m not jealous anymore,” Kuroo said quickly. 

Daichi linked their hands and squeezed. 

“It’s okay if you are.” 

“No, I’m really not,” Kuroo said. 

Daichi didn’t look convinced, but decided to drop it. 

“You look amazing, by the way,” Daichi leaned in and whispered in Kuroo’s ears, prompting Kuroo to break out in goosebumps everywhere. He could swear he heard Oikawa snort from behind them. 

“You said that already,” Kuroo countered quietly. 

“I can’t help it. It’s still true.” 

The music started and Oikawa leaned forward to shush both of them. (“You of all people should be quiet, Dai-chan!”) 

Kuroo squeezed Daichi’s hand tighter as he saw how glassy his eyes looked as Suga and Asahi came down the aisle, arms linked and looking happier than anyone in the world (Kuroo thought maybe he might be a little happier than them, but that was beside the point). 

Kuroo thought the ceremony was sweet and perfectly fitting for both of them. There was a short message, some music, and vows they’d written to each other. By the time the officiant was pronouncing them married, Kuroo felt himself grinning from ear to ear, and they weren’t even his friends. He noticed tears streaming down Daichi’s cheeks as Suga and Asahi bounded down the aisle, holding onto each other and giggling together. 

“So sentimental,” he leaned over and said, but the tease didn’t have much bite to it. 

“They’re so happy,” Daichi said reverently. 

Kuroo’s heart squeezed. All this time, Daichi really just did want the best for his friends. 

“I’m happy for them,” Kuroo said, and he meant it. 

“Me too,” Daichi said, dabbing at his face with his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this update took longer than the others! i got some bad news and really struggled to write anything for quite some time... i've bounced back but i'm still a little depressed. <3


	9. It's A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ends and the boys head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! we're almost done! 
> 
> i wanted to thank everyone for their super kind words after my last update <3 you all cheered me up and made me feel a lot better! 
> 
> have some cute boyfriends <3 also a teensy bit of bokuaka if you squint

“Let’s get out there!” Kuroo pulled on Daichi’s hand enthusiastically. 

They had made it through dinner without Oikawa saying anything particularly humiliating or embarrassing. Anytime he looked like he was about to, he sat up straighter at the table and glared at Iwaizumi, who was undoubtedly keeping tabs on him and kicking him if he did anything inappropriate. 

“Rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa had hissed once. “I haven’t even said anything!” 

“You don’t need to,” Iwaizumi shot back quietly. 

Daichi had found the whole thing incredibly amusing. 

Now, the dinner tables had been carted away and the banquet hall had transformed into a dance floor. 

“I thought dancing made you nervous,” Daichi said, raising an eyebrow at Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s cheeks flooded with color. 

“O-oh,” he shifted back and forth on his feet awkwardly. “About that.” 

Daichi tilted his head to one side, eager to hear this explanation. 

“You walked in on Kenma and I talking about how something would be a disaster, right? And I told you dancing?” 

“Right,” Daichi answered levelly. 

“Well, what I was actually talking about was how much of a disaster it would be if you found out about my feelings, but I couldn’t very well tell you that at the time, so it was the first thing that popped into my head-” 

Daichi threw his head back and laughed. He was aware that this was probably not allaying any of Kuroo’s apparent discomfort, but it was quite funny. 

“So dancing doesn’t actually make you nervous?” He said when he recovered.

“Well,” Kuroo said, pouting. “Dancing with you does make me a little nervous.” 

“You are so ridiculous,” Daichi said, squeezing Kuroo’s hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. “So I take it my dancing lessons weren’t very helpful?” 

Kuroo groaned. “No, it was horrible.” Daichi quirked an eyebrow again. “I mean, amazing!” Kuroo added quickly. “But horrible all the same.” 

“Well hopefully it’s not so horrible this time,” Daichi rolled his eyes, bringing his hands up around Kuroo’s neck as Kuroo placed his hands at Daichi’s waist. 

“I don’t think it will be,” Kuroo said, finally smiling. 

“Daichi-san!” Hinata exclaimed loudly from beside them. “This is so fun!” 

Daichi grinned. 

“It is, isn’t it?” 

“Will we have this much fun with you and Kuroo-san get married?” 

Daichi felt his face flush. 

“Don’t say things like that!” Kageyama yelped, steering Hinata away from Daichi and Kuroo. 

Daichi was almost afraid to look at Kuroo, but when he did Kuroo was looking at him with a soft expression. 

“W-what?” 

“Nothing,” Kuroo said, still smiling. Daichi didn’t press the matter further. 

+++ 

“Kuroo! Dance with me!” Suga had abandoned Asahi somewhere along the dance floor. 

“What?”

“Come on,” Suga grabbed Kuroo’s hands and pulled him away from Daichi. “Don’t worry,” he said to Daichi. “I’ll give him back shortly.” 

And suddenly Kuroo had his hands carefully, very lightly on Suga’s waist and Suga’s arms were around his neck. 

“H-hi,” he said nervously, glancing around helplessly for someone - anyone - to help him. Asahi, Daichi, someone. 

“No one will come to save you,” Suga said playfully as if reading his mind. 

“Ah,” Kuroo said in defeat. “Um.” 

“I just came to thank you.” 

“Oh,” Kuroo blinked at Suga as he moved them jerkily across the dance floor. “What for?” 

Suga squinted at him. 

“You’re almost as bad as Daichi.” 

“I don’t know what that means but I feel like I should be offended.” 

“For making Daichi so happy, of course,” Suga said, sighing. 

“I like making Daichi happy,” Kuroo blurted out. 

Suga giggled, patting Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Good. That’s good. Just keep it up, okay?” 

“Okay,” Kuroo said. 

“Here, you can have him back now,” Suga guided Kuroo back towards Daichi and released him. Daichi was glaring at Suga suspiciously. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t threaten him, though perhaps I should have,” Suga put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Although I don’t think I need to give Kuroo the hurt-him-and-you’ll-die-in-your-sleep lecture.” He gave Kuroo a much icier look than he had just a few moments ago. Kuroo was so shocked he saluted. 

“D-don’t worry,” Kuroo managed finally. 

“Suga! There you are!” Asahi appeared by Suga’s side, and Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Asahiiii!” Suga threw himself at his now-husband and nearly knocked him over. 

“Where’d you go running off to?” Asahi said after managing to keep them upright. 

“Just had to have a chat with Kuroo,” Suga said with sparkling eyes. 

“Oh boy,” Asahi rolled his eyes and turned to Kuroo and Daichi. “Sorry about him.” 

“No need to apologize,” Daichi said, holding up a hand. “I’ve been dealing with him for long enough to know this is what I’m in for.” 

Suga squeaked in protest. 

“I merely have your best interests at heart!” He said in mock indignation. 

“Suga-saaaaaaan!” Hinata and Kageyama were back. 

“Come on,” Daichi’s arms found their way around Kuroo’s neck again. “Let’s leave them be.” He led Kuroo around the dance floor, and they were back in their own little world. 

When it finally came time for the night to end, Daichi tugged Kuroo towards the hotel entrance, where a bucket of sparklers sat. 

“Grab one, and let’s head outside,” Daichi said. 

“How romantic,” Kuroo said wistfully, grabbing one of the tiny fireworks. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Daichi answered as they made their way outside. 

In not long, the entire party had gathered along the sides of the hotel, and someone lit the first sparkler. They went on down the line, lighting each other’s. When Kuroo lit Daichi’s sparkler, he noticed how the shimmering lights bounced off Daichi’s face, making him look even more radiant than before. 

“What?” Daichi asked with his head tilted to the side. 

Kuroo flushed. “You look nice.” 

“You’ve been saying that all night,” Daichi countered. 

“It’s been true all night.” 

“Shhh, here they come!” Oikawa hushed them again. 

Suga and Asahi came running out of the door, clinging to each other as they ran through the parade of sparklers to the car parked at the edge of the sidewalk. Kuroo could see, even in the faint light, Daichi’s eyes mist over again. He took his free hand and wrapped it around Daichi’s waist, pulling him in close. 

Everyone cheered as Suga and Asahi made it to their car, which had been simply decorated with a “Just Married” written on the windshield. 

“There they go,” Kuroo said as they drove off into the night. 

“Happy as can be,” Daichi said, smiling widely, and Kuroo knew that Daichi was happy. 

+++ 

It turned out that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had flights at a similar time to Kuroo and Daichi, so they shared a taxi to the airport the next morning. 

“I still can’t believe it was all made up,” Oikawa said with a smirk. 

Both Daichi and Kuroo flushed. 

“Well, it wasn’t made up,” Iwaizumi pointed out helpfully. “They just both thought it was made up. And now they don’t anymore, so lay off,” he flicked Oikawa’s ear. 

“Owww, Iwa-chaaaaan.” 

“No, it’s funny,” Daichi said. “It really is.” 

“You’re both morons,” Oikawa said. “But I’m glad it all worked out. We’ll have to do this again sometime.” 

“Hopefully next time it’s less eventful,” Kuroo said with a sigh. 

“I adore drama,” Oikawa said wickedly. “So please do your best to find a way to entertain me just as well next time.” 

“You’re so rude,” Iwaizumi said, although it lacked any real bite. 

“They provided me with so much entertainment, though!” 

“You and Suga probably get along famously, don’t you?” Kuroo blurted out. 

Oikawa eyed him while Daichi and Iwaizumi stifled their laughter. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you’re a troublemaker,” Daichi said, poking Oikawa in the side. 

“It’s true,” Iwaizumi said with a long-suffering sigh. 

“But I’m ~your~ troublemaker,” Oikawa said, batting his eyes at Iwaizumi. 

“Oi,” Iwaizumi growled, but Kuroo noticed the tips of his ears turn red. 

“Oh, we’re here,” Daichi said, looking up at the airport. 

“I could cry, Dai-chan!” Oikawa was saying as they got out of the car and retrieved their luggage. “I’ll miss you!” 

“I’ll miss you too, you big troublemaker,” Daichi said, giving him a hug. 

“You’re all rude!” Oikawa protested. “Calling me names.” 

“Anyway, we’ll see you. Nice to meet you,” Iwaizumi gave Kuroo a smile as they turned to head towards their airline. 

+++ 

“Ah, home sweet home,” Kuroo said as they pulled up to their apartment. Traveling had taken them most of the day, so as they unpacked Kuroo ordered a pizza for them to eat for dinner. Daichi wasted no time in changing out of his travel clothes and into his sweatpants. Kuroo whistled as Daichi came into the living room. Daichi blushed. 

“Stop it,” he snapped. 

“I’m so glad I can now let you know how much I enjoy Sweatpants Daichi.” 

Daich flushed, looking away. “They’re just comfy, that’s all.” 

“They’re perfect,” Kuroo said, scooting closer to Daichi on the couch and wrapping his arms around him. “Never change.” 

“So,” Daichi said, turning red. “I was wondering.” 

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked. 

“Whose room do we sleep in?” 

Kuroo stared at Daichi for a moment and then let out a laugh, squeezing him as he held him against his chest. 

“You’ve got the bigger bed,” he said after he finished laughing. Daichi was pouting. 

“Did you really have to laugh at me? It was an honest question.” 

Kuroo pulled Daichi into his arms and kissed the top of his head. 

“You’re too cute,” he said. “I can feel you blushing.” 

“Excuse me for being embarrassed,” Daichi said grumpily. 

That night, they burrowed under the blankets in Daichi’s bed and snuggled together tightly. Kuroo thought nothing could be more right with the world. 

+++

“I told Kuro that he should tell you,” Kenma slurped a noodle. “But in the end it was you, right Sawamura?” 

Daichi had invited Kenma to stay for dinner after he and Kuroo had one of their usual hangout sessions the following day, and this time, Kenma had accepted. 

“Why do you care so much how it worked out?” Kuroo yelped, flushing. 

“Bokuto had more faith in you. He owes me $50,” Kenma said with a shrug. 

“You had a bet going on?!” 

“It was sweet of Bokuto to believe in you,” Kenma continued. “But foolish.” 

Kuroo made a strangled noise of frustration and laid his head on the table. 

“Don’t look so glum, babe,” Daichi said, carding a hand through Kuroo’s hair. “It all worked out in the end, didn’t it?” 

“I suppose so,” Kuroo said, voice muffled. 

“It’s not like you lost any money,” Kenma shrugged again. 

“I still can’t believe you bet against me!” 

“You really can’t believe it?” Kenma raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, I guess I can…” 

+++ 

When Kuroo went back in for his first shift since the trip, Bokuto high-fived him so many times that Akaashi actually forbade them from high-fiving. He didn’t even complain about losing his $50 to Kenma. 

“But he’s a hero!” Bokuto squawked to Akaashi’s irritated face. 

“I understand that. But you’re getting distracted. Not to mention you guys should wash your hands every time.” 

“It’s fine,” Kuroo said. “I appreciate it, Bo.” 

“I’m just so proud,” Bokuto said with sparkly eyes. “I wish I could be as brave as you.” 

If Kuroo wasn’t mistaken, Akaashi gave Bokuto a quizzical look. 

“I wasn’t exactly brave,” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. “Y’know, Daichi did most of the work.” 

“Nah, it was brave of you to go at all! And you took him on that cute date to the ferris wheel, bro, you totally put yourself out there!” 

“I don’t know if it was just like that, but thanks for your support.” 

“Well, we’re done for the night,” Akaashi interrupted. “So you can both clock out and go.” 

“Aren’t you coming?” Bokuto said with an interested look. 

“I have some scheduling to do.” 

“At two in the morning?” Kuroo eyed him. 

Akaashi glared. “Okay. Fine. I’ll come home.” 

“Did you walk, Akaashi? I know you don’t live far from here! I could give you a ride home!” Bokuto said, and Kuroo thought he looked slightly ill-at-ease. 

“You don’t have to-” 

“That settles it!” Bokuto said triumphantly. “I could tell you walked because you don’t have your car keys,” he added.

“You sure pay attention,” Akaashi said quietly as he retrieved his things. Kuroo noticed that Bokuto turned slightly pink. 

“I’ll see you all later,” he waved at the two of them as he exited the bar and headed home, wondering where Bokuto had gotten his burst of confidence all of a sudden. 

He was surprised to find the living room lights still on when he came inside. Daichi was sitting on the couch, eyes unfocused on the book he was holding in his hands. He looked sleepy. 

“You’re still up?” Kuroo asked with wide eyes. Daichi always went to bed before Kuroo got home from work, especially on weekends when he worked so late. “I would’ve brought you some fries or something if I’d have known.” 

Daichi yawned as he looked up at Kuroo and smiled. 

“The bed doesn’t feel right without you in it,” he whined, and Kuroo’s heart melted at the honest, sleepy tone. 

“You’re not going to stay up for me every night I work, are you? That would be terrible for your health.” 

Daichi shrugged, eyes already closed. 

“We’ll see.” 

The next morning, Kuroo woke before Daichi. He snuck out of the bed and went to make breakfast, something Daichi had done often for him. 

Daichi wandered in a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kuroo took a look at him and then did a double take. 

“Is that my shirt?” 

Daichi turned pink, still blinking sleepily. 

“O-oh, is it?” He asked nervously, tugging at the edges of what was definitely one of Kuroo’s t-shirts. It was just a tiny bit too long for Daichi. 

“You should wear my clothes all the time,” Kuroo said emphatically. Daichi turned pinker. “I’m making eggs and bacon,” he said, turning back to the pan. 

“Smells good,” Daichi said, settling on the bar stool, watching Kuroo work. 

“Did you check the mail yet?” 

“No, I’ll go get it,” Daichi said. He got up and went out to their mailbox. 

“That was quick,” Daichi said absently as he came back inside. 

“What?” Kuroo looked at him. 

“I think Suga and Asahi sent a thank you card already.” 

“Well, go on and open it.” 

“Aw, it’s a postcard.” 

Kuroo took the pan off the stove and went over to where Daichi was standing so he could read the card. 

_Hey Daichi and Kuroo! We’re having a great time on our honeymoon, and I (Suga) couldn’t wait until we got home to write your thank you card. Thanks for spending so much time with us. It really was a joy to be together. Daichi, thanks for taking care of me on my wedding day. Kuroo, thanks for taking care of Daichi. I heard Hinata ask about your wedding so get a move on!_

_He won’t let me (Asahi) cross that last part out, so I guess it’s staying. But anyway, thanks again. We loved having both of you around and can’t wait until next time we see you!_

_Love,_

_Suga & Asahi_

Daichi looked up from it. 

“That was adorable,” Kuroo said. “They’re good friends.” 

“They are. Suga’s so embarrassing.” 

“Embarrassing?” 

“You’re not embarrassed?!” 

“About what?” 

“Um,” Daichi shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “About mentioning a wedding.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” 

“I, um, well…” 

“Do you wanna get married?” Kuroo smirked, raising an eyebrow, satisfied when Daichi flushed a deep shade of crimson. 

When Daichi didn’t respond, Kuroo decided to act. 

“Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo said dramatically, putting his hand over his heart. He considered dropping down on one knee but decided he’d spare Daichi a little bit of embarrassment. 

“D-don’t!” Daichi squeaked. 

“You don’t even know what I’m doing.” 

“You look like you’re about to propose.” 

“You don’t want me to?” Kuroo was enjoying this _way_ too much. 

“I, that’s, um, I d-don’t know-” 

“Let me just make you a promise, Sawamura Daichi.” 

Daichi looked at him furtively, face still red. 

“One day I’m gonna marry the hell out of you,” Kuroo said, feeling his own cheeks heat up as he said it. “Not today, not tomorrow. But one day.” 

Daichi stared at him for a moment, tilting his head sideways, and eventually broke into a big smile. 

“Is that a promise, Kuroo?” 

“It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil epilogue and i think we'll be done! thanks for joining me on this wild kurodai ride!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Kuroo keeps his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are! a small, fluffy epilogue as promised. for everyone who's been along for this journey, thanks for coming along with me! your support is what keeps me going!

**Two Years Later**

“A-Asahi,” Suga wailed from the second row. “H-he looks so happy!” 

“You sound sad,” Asahi replied levelly. 

“I’m not sad!” Suga shrieked. “I couldn’t be happier!” 

“Well settle down, it’s about to start.” 

Daichi felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, but he didn’t look over at his friends. He was transfixed. Kuroo stood in front of him, wearing a simple black tuxedo that looked somehow like the very first suit Daichi had ever seen him in, only this one had little red accents - a red pocket kerchief and boutonniere. Daichi’s own tuxedo had blue accents. 

The whole ceremony passed by in a blur. Before Daichi knew it, he was choking on the vow he’d written for Kuroo in the weeks leading up to the wedding. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, you are everything I could have hoped for. You’re kind, silly, and much more of a softie than you want anyone to know.” 

Kuroo tried to fix Daichi with a glare at this statement, but he obviously couldn’t wipe the infatuated smile off his face. 

“Geez, Daichi, ruining my reputation,” he muttered under his breath. 

“And you love me so well,” Daichi continued on, ignoring Kuroo’s subtle protests. “You love me better than anyone ever could. I want to be loved by you for the rest of my life, and I promise to try and love you as well as you love me.” 

After that, it was Kuroo’s turn. He took a little notecard out from his tuxedo pocket and took a deep breath. 

“Sawamura Daichi, you are, without a doubt, the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he looked up from his notecard. It didn’t take long to tell that he had actually memorized it. “No one could ever make me happier. I want to spend the right of my life with you, just like I once promised.” 

Daichi sniffled and blinked back tears, remembering that silly moment from two years ago. It’s not that Daichi ever doubted Kuroo, but back then it had seemed like an impulsive promise. Yet here they were, standing in front of all their friends, committing to each other for the rest of their lives. 

+++ 

In retrospect, maybe it had been unwise to leave the toasts open. It was bad enough that Noya and Tanaka decided to give a joint congratulatory toast, but once Oikawa took the mic, Daichi started to get really worried. 

He should have known. 

“I don’t know how many of you know this,” Oikawa said with a wicked grin as he took the microphone. “But this entire relationship started with a lie.” 

Daichi felt himself flush from his place at his table. A gentle rumbling broke out amongst the crowd, most people chuckling. 

“Oi,” Kuroo barked from next to Daichi. Daichi noticed Kuroo had also turned red. “Oikawa!” 

Oikawa ignored Kuroo. 

“Boo!” Iwaizumi called loudly from his table. 

“R-Rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stiffened, obviously flummoxed at Iwaizumi’s response. “The people have a right to know!” 

Daichi sighed and put his head in his hands. 

“As I was saying,” Oikawa said after clearing his throat. “This entire relationship started off with a silly lie. A charade, as it were. These two morons came to a wedding together as a fake couple.” 

Daichi noticed that Suga looked like he was about to explode from trying to contain his laughter. He and Asahi were standing off to the side of the microphone, as Suga had been designated the emcee. This decision, too, Daichi was rethinking. Asahi was rubbing circles into Suga’s back nervously. Perhaps he was also worried that Suga would explode. 

“Of course I tell you this for the shock value,” Oikawa continued. “And to let you know how absolutely idiotic they are, but also to say,” a fond look came across his face. “That love really does beat the odds. These two were hopelessly in love, but sure the other didn’t reciprocate. But you know what? They didn’t give up on each other. It’s a funny story and it’s fun to tease them, but it really should give you hope. If even these two can figure it out, I think the rest of us can too.” He raised his glass. “To Daichi and Kuroo!” 

Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink. 

“I’m not sure if I’m moved or insulted,” Kuroo whispered to Daichi. 

Daichi, for his part, was grinning. Sure, he was still flushed from embarrassment, but most people knew the story anyway. 

“A little of both is probably appropriate,” Daichi said before leaning in to capture Kuroo’s lips softly. 

Suga was smiling as he took the microphone from Oikawa after giving him a thumbs-up. 

“Traitor,” Daichi mumbled, fixing Suga with a glare. 

“Agreed,” Kuroo nodded. “I bet he knew Oikawa was going to do that.” 

“Anyone else?” Suga asked lightly. They had already heard from several people, and no one seemed likely to top Oikawa’s story. 

“Then I guess it’s just me left,” Suga said, a tremulous note edging its way into his voice. He sighed. “I’ve known Daichi for a really long time,” he stole a glance over to Daichi and Kuroo’s table. “And I can truly say that no one has ever made Daichi happier than Kuroo.” 

Daichi locked eyes with Kuroo, who was watching him with a soft, affectionate gaze.

“I can’t explain how grateful I am that they found each other,” Suga said. “Even if the ride was a little bumpy, that never stopped them.” Suga’s voice caught in his throat. 

Daichi took Kuroo’s hand and squeezed it. 

“So let’s raise a glass,” Suga held up his glass. “To Daichi and Kuroo.” 

“To Daichi and Kuroo,” everyone chanted dutifully before taking a sip. 

“To us,” Daichi leaned in to kiss Kuroo again. 

“To us,” Kuroo whispered before meeting Daichi’s lips. 

When they pulled back, Kuroo was grinning. Daichi was pretty sure everyone was staring at them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“What?” Daichi asked softly. 

“I told you I’d marry the hell out of you,” Kuroo said. 

“You certainly did,” Daichi said, smiling back at him. “Thanks for keeping your promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://kageyamas-mom.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dailydaichi)
> 
> come scream with me <3 thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
